That which we face
by Quitting Time
Summary: A series of events draw Jade and Tori closer together than either one would imagine. A Jori Story. Rated M.
1. Just a Hunch

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 1 – Just a hunch.**

**Jade's POV**

I remember the day well. It was April and a rather disgustingly beautiful day. Sun was shining, a light breeze moved the air everything seemed beautiful. I would much rather it be cloudy and dull looking. I hate sunshine.

We were all having lunch at the asphalt café as we did so many other times. I'm not sure exactly when I began to pick up on it but something seemed off. Very imperceptible but something seemed wrong.

I was sitting sullenly eating my salad next to Beck listening to Robbie try to impress Cat with a story about how he found a lost kitten and took it home.

"So I heard this little meowing while I was walking by the park coming from some bushes." He was saying.

"He wanted to Run." Chimed in Rex

"No I did not Rex. I went into the bushes and found a little grey kitten."

Cat seemed to melt at the mention of a little grey kitten. "Awww, was it OK?"

"It was tangled in some branches; they were hooked on his collar."

"Poor thing" said Tori said with sympathy from across the table. My eyes darted to her as soon as she said it. I found myself carefully studying the Latina as she listened to the story. I have no idea why.

"I got it loose and its tag had an address on it so I took it too it's owner. The little cat had gotten and the owners were so worried."

"Yeah it gave him fleas" Rex announced.

Tori said how brave he was. Cat seemed moderately impressed but from the look on Robbie's face he hoped he would do better.

I found myself watching Tori again as she told Robbie how brave he was. I still didn't know why.

The rest of lunch went on as normal; Cat told a funny story about her brother which caused everyone except me to laugh.

That dude needs to be locked in a padded room and left there.

Everything seemed perfectly normal, except I found myself continuingly watching Tori. More than I usually do. I pay attention to her much too often to my annoyance.

Tori was her normal perky, happy self. She was laughing and joking and telling Andre about the latest Cher Lloyd song her heard.

It was all very normal for the Latina, but something bothered me. Something always bothered me about her but this time it was something else.

I let my mind drift as I continued to eat. Beck said something to me but I wasn't listening. I began to think about an acting assignment I needed to finish for Sikowitz's class. Then it hit me.

Tori's behavior seemed totally normal, but in fact it wasn't.

I turned to look at her out of the corner of my eye. She seemed to be happily chatting with Cat about Katy Perry.

"It's all an act." That thought suddenly thundered through my head.

I blinked with disbelief as it hit me. She's not happy at all; she's only acting that way and doing a dam good job of it.

I'm an actress and it's good to watch people. Watch them to learn how to act and learn movements, and facial expressions all the things an actor needs.

Tori was only acting happy. I was sure of it. I had no idea why I was sure of it, but I was.

"Jade" Beck said tapping me on the shoulder.

"Don't tap me on the shoulder." I hissed at my Boyfriend.

He was a taken aback briefly. "I was talking to you."

"Well I wasn't listening." I quickly retorted.

More and more I just didn't want to deal with him. He hadn't done anything wrong but there was this distance between us and it seemed to be growing.

He just rolled his eyes and walked away figuring that I was too moody to deal with.

Lunch ended and we all parted ways. It was then I realized I had said very little during lunch which wasn't too out of character. I kept watching Tori.

"It's all just an act." I thought. "Why isn't anyone else picking up on it?"

I just pushed it aside in my mind. Perhaps she's just having an off day or something. No one can be that happy every day. So I just dismissed it and pushed thoughts of Vega out of my mind.

In the pit of my stomach, something about it just didn't sit well. I hated feeling that about Vega.

I thought about it that night. Vega was for the most part an open book. If she was happy she acted happy, if she was sad she acted sad, and so on. She wasn't the one to hide her emotions like that. Like I do. What was behind that mask she was wearing?

Over the next week or so, I found myself watching her. I didn't want to but something pulled me in.

To my amazement, I realized that on several days, she was doing the same thing. Some day's she would be her normal self, some day's it would just be an act. I was the only one who picked up on it. I treated her as I always did. Insults and other snide remarks.

That little feeling in my stomach started to grow. After two weeks, I noticed she seemed to be acting more and more and being her genuine self less and less.

Something was extremely wrong. What ever it was, she was masterfully hiding her real emotions. It was an acting performance that impressed even me. It slowly began to bother me.

I watched her intently. She didn't drop character for a single second.

I mentioned to Beck in passing one day.

"Do think Vega is acting funny recently?"

Without hesitation he said "NO, what's up?"

"It's nothing" I found myself saying.

Later that same day I approached Cat after school.

"Hey Cat." I said coming up behind the Red Haired Girl by her locker.

"Hi Jade. Do you want to go to the mall with me and my brother?"

"I'd rather be beaten to death" I said humorlessly.

I quickly ignored the frown forming on her face and asked her a question.

"Have you noticed anything odd with Tori lately?"

Cat seemed to think for a moment. "Hmmm…No, Nothing out of the ordinary."

I bit my lip and wondered why I was the only one who noticed this odd behavior in Tori.

"Are you worried about her or something?" Cat asked innocently.

"NO!" I quickly said. "Why on earth would I worry about Vega!"

I was a bit worried though I wasn't sure why but I had no intention of letting anyone know that. It annoyed me that I was wasting valuable time worrying about Tori Vega.

"I got to go" Said Cat before leaving.

It was then I saw Tori walking to her locker. She had a vague smile on her face and it appeared that her mind was elsewhere.

I glided up behind her silently as she opened her locker. She hadn't noticed my approach as I stood directly behind her.

After a moment of rummaging through her locker she turned and saw my smiling face directly behind her.

"HI Tori"I said a rather snarky voice.

Momentarily startled she screamed.

"You scared me Jade."

"Then I succeeded." I said proudly.

During our interaction I watched her eyes carefully to see if at all she would drop her act or show something of what was really there. Perhaps I needed to rattle her a bit to get her to show her hand.

"What do you need?" She asks with a rather convincing but fake smile.

"Dinner?" I say without emotion.

A look of surprise quickly registered in her face, as well as something else that I couldn't make out. I was actually surprised I said it myself. Though it did seem to rattle her slightly.

"You want to have dinner?" she said cautiously.

"That's why I said dinner, if I wanted lunch I would have said lunch. Just how thick are you Vega."

"I just wanted to be sure. May I ask why?"

"NO" I said bluntly.

Tori looked vaguely disappointed. "You're not going to tell me why you want to have dinner?"

"Precisely" I said with a smirk.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she said somewhat exasperated.

"I'm not telling you that either. We have dinner at Nozu, we talk, pretend were having a good time, we go our separate ways and life goes on. It's dinner, no more no less. Don't read anything into it, were not even friends." I tell her sounding rather bored.

She looked at me as if she didn't know what to make of me. For a split second it appeared as if she wanted to say something but quickly restrained herself.

"OK, but how about tomorrow night. I have to study tonight." She says hopefully.

I don't know why but I suspect I was just lied to but I just played along.

"Fine, I'll pick you up at 6" and I turn and walk away without saying another word.

I quickly hid outside and waited for Tori to emerge. I wanted to see the expression her face. As she came out she actually looked slightly worried or bothered by something. But that expression was replaced by a happy one once she got near Trina and her waiting car.

This was all just an odd vague suspicion about Tori Vega. Odd behavior that no one but me seemed to notice. Her real friends seemed oblivious to it. Three thoughts come to mind.

"What is really going on?"

And

"Why do I notice when no one else does?

And

"Why do I care at all?"

**Just in time for Christmas, a new story. No sci-fi this time. Just a normal Jori story and a good one I hope.**

**This story will be rated M for smut and some rather serious subject matter. **


	2. Who's acting now?

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face**

**Chapter 2 – Who's acting now?**

**Jade's POV**

I went home and laid on my bed thinking about it. I suspected something was wrong with Tori. Something she isn't showing. It bothers me that something is going on. As much as I hate to admit it. It bugs me that something is bothering the Latina.

She's always been nice to me, despite the fact that I've been such a gank to her.

I'm not going to be satisfied until I get to the bottom of this. Dam you Tori Vega.

"Maybe it's nothing and I'm just going crazy." I said out loud

Why does Tori keep my attention? As much as I want to not liker her she has no problem at all keeping my attention. It annoys me.

The next day I was at school. I could tell Tori was only pretending to be her normal self. She actually seemed to be doing a rather bad job today. But no one other than me seemed to notice.

During Sikowitz's class I noticed him oddly eyeing Tori once or twice. I began to wonder if he had noticed something.

After class I hung back until all the other students had left.

"Mr. Sikowitz may I ask you a question?"

He sat down and took a sip from his coconut.

"Shoot Jade."

I decided to go straight for the punch. "Have you noticed anything odd about Tori lately?"

He looked at me strangely and tilted his head. "Why do you ask? You don't seem to like her." He put slightly more emphasis on the word "seem" as he said it.

I didn't know what he meant by that but I just stuck to my line of questioning.

"Maybe I'm just loosing my marbles in the last few weeks Tori has seemed completely normal but I think its all an act." I said wondering what his response would be.

He stood up and took another sip of his coconut. "You are possibly quiet mad jade but in that particular aspect you are completely correct. Since 3 weeks ago last Monday Tori Vega has only been acting like her normal self."

I felt oddly relived to know that I wasn't wrong.

"What do you make of it?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't know, I'm an acting teacher and I know what to look for but Tori has been acting. Especially today. That's all I know. I was getting a bit concerned but I know you will get to the bottom of this."

"Why do you say that?" I said somewhat confused.

He smiled and started to go out the window. "Because you only seem to not like her. Tori's not the only one who's been acting."

Before I could say anything in reply he was out the window and disappeared.

I stood there for several moments, thinking about what he had just said. I couldn't deny it any longer. As much as I hated to say it I liked Tori Vega.

But that's all I quickly told myself. At least I knew why I cared.

"3 weeks ago last Monday." I said out loud.

I began to wonder what happened that weekend before that. I suddenly remembered I was sick that weekend having had some bad fish on Friday night. So I sent a text to everyone saying I was sick, turned off my phone and slept through most of the weekend with a mild case of food poisoning.

I had no idea what happened to anyone that weekend.

Lunch was right after that so I headed to the asphalt café to see that everyone already there.

I decided to jump right in. "Hey 3 weeks ago when I had food poisoning, what happened that weekend?"

I quickly darted my eyes to Tori who for an instant seemed to tense up then smiled.

"Not much other than Amber Sterling's party" Andre said off handedly.

For an instant Tori dropped character, tensed up made a fist and a nervous fearful look flashed across her eyes. She quickly recomposed herself and said.

"Anybody seen that new Lady Ga Ga Video?"

It was an obvious attempt to change the subject.

Something in the back of my mind told me to handle this carefully. I'm not sure why so I let Vega change the subject and let the conversation go where it went.

It was a normal lunch and by the end Tori was acting completely normal.

"Party Hmmm.."I thought. Bad things have been known to happen at parties. I was beginning to have a very bad feeling about this.

I had been sick that weekend and didn't know that Amber Sterling had even thrown a party. She's seems to be a nice girl. I have her in 2 of my classes. I had never heard anything bad about her.

I thought about it for a few minutes. If something happened at this party, I doubt Amber her self had anything to do about it. She just seemed like the type that like having fun and that's pretty much it. Not a mean bone in her body, she just liked to party.

I still wonder why I'm putting so much effort and thought into this. I have problems of my own. Why does Vega's obsess me so much?

A little later I ran into Cat.

"Hey Cat" I said walking up.

"What's up Jade?"

"Where you at Amber's party?"

"Yes. It was rather fun. She has a large pool and a big house. Lots of people were there and enjoying themselves."

I thought for a moment.

"Was Tori there?"

"Yes, I think she came with Trina. I chatted with her for a bit early on but she disappeared after a while. I spent most of my time in the pool talking with this cute guy from Bayside high school."

At that point she started to drone on about the cute guy which I just tuned out and walked away.

As luck had it, between the next two classes I spotted Amber Sterling. She was a bit taller than the rest and had shorter curly brown hair.

"Hello Amber" I said walking up.

She looked at me oddly. I hadn't really paid any attention to her before, in fact I think she feared me. I like it when people fear me.

"Hello Jade" She said cautiously.

"I just heard about your party. I was told it was pretty fun. I would have liked to have gone but I was sick that weekend."

She seemed relived that I wasn't going to do anything to her.

"Uh..Thanks Jade. I'll let you know if I have another one."

I started to walk off but quickly turned to Amber. I wanted to make it look like my next question was just an afterthought.

"Hey I heard Tori Vega was there. So did the goody goody get tanked?"

She thought for a moment. "She was there. The last time I saw her she did look a bit out of it."

"When was that?"

"It was a bit later. Maybe around 11:30. She was upstairs talking to some guy in the hallway. I don't know who I only saw him from behind and for a second. There were people all over the house and I was a bit gone myself so my memory is a bit fuzzy."

"Thanks" I said as I took off.

Talking with some guy upstairs, could be something could be nothing I thought.

I had my dinner with Tori tonight, which oddly made me nervous. I did it in an attempt to rattle her but it's me feeling rattled.

I decided to give it a rest for the day until Dinner, unless something unexpected came up.

**No One's POV**

Tori paced nervously across her living room.

"Stop pacing Tori. What are you worried about?" Yelled Trina from across the room.

"It's Jade, I have lots to worry about." She responded.

As if I have enough to worry about now as is. She thought to herself.

A minute later at 6:00 PM exactly the doorbell rang.

Tori opened the door to see a very bored looking Jade standing in her doorway.

"Ready Vega?" she said nonchalantly.

"OK" Tori nodded and

Tori didn't know what to expect or exactly why Jade unexpectedly asked her to dinner. Especially she made it clear they were not friends. Of course the fact that Jade wouldn't tell her why she invited her to dinner in the first place.

She just put on her happy face and pretended as if nothing was wrong.

Tori had been doing that a lot lately.

In reality she was utterly miserable and there was nothing she felt she could do about it.

**Such nice inital reviews I got so far so you get a bonus chapter today.**


	3. That Sinking Feeling

**Disclaimer, The show victorious, its characters and other associate copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 3 – That sinking feeling.**

**No One's POV**

The car ride to Nozu was awkward and silent. Neither of the women spoke as Jade drove.

Tori looked at Jade's face to see if she had any idea what the Goth was up to but her expression and eyes were unreadable. It kind of appeared like she really didn't care that Tori was not there at all.

But Tori quickly thought, if she didn't care I wouldn't be here at all.

In fact Jade was closely watching Tori, keep a close but subtle eye on her expression, emotions, what she showed and what she didn't seem to show.

"Your still not going to tell you why your taking me to dinner." Tori asked in a vain attempt to find out why.

"No."

"Should I be worried."

Jade looked at her for a moment.

"Are you worried about something?" The Goth asked.

"No" The Latina said very quickly and almost defensively.

Jade thought that the answer that Tori gave was all too quick and thus a lie. However she said nothing about it. She resisted the urge to call her on it.

Jade only had a vague theory and no real proof about Tori's "problem" She needed something concrete. So she got drunk and talked to some guy at a party. That happens hundreds of times each weekend at parties all over the world and nothing bad ever comes of it.

Jade did know that if what happened like she half suspected did, something needed to be done about it.

They arrived at Nozu and got a spot at the counter.

"Remember the last time we were here when Sikowitz set us up on our Date." Tori said trying to break the tension.

"Yep" Said Jade as she looked at the menu.

"At least no one is watching us this time." Tori said looking around the restaurant.

"You're the only one that's being watched right now." Thought jade.

Tori just didn't know what to make of this. She had so much on her mind she could barely think straight. Probably Jade just fucking with my head.

**Jades POV**

I knew that if I acted like my normal ganky self nothing would happen. I needed to change things up a bit and keep her off balance a bit.

We ordered and got our drinks and I deliberately waited until she was taking a drink when I asked the following question.

"So how was Ambers party?"

She abruptly started to choke as I half expected her to do.

"Drink much Vega?" I said in a mocking voice with a laugh.

She put her drink down and coughed. "I'm fine thank you." She said looking annoyed.

"So how was the party?" I asked again while paying special attention to her eyes.

Her eyes immediately darted off to the side away from me as if she didn't want me to see them.

"It was just a party, nothing special about it." She said trying to sound rather bland.

I was now convinced that something happened at the party that she's not letting on. A suspicion formed in my head that would explain some but not all her behavior.

"Too bad I was sick, I could have kept you and Cat out of trouble." I said with a smirk.

"Who said there was trouble?" she asked nervously.

"I was just giving you shit Vega, relax"

I let the conversation drift to other subjects. Tori seemed normal and eager to get me to like her as she always did. It wasn't half bad hanging out with Tori.

I didn't have to listen to one of Cat's brothers stories, which was a relief.

At one point Tori's phone buzzed. She took it out of her purse and looked at it and quickly replaced the phone in her purse.

For an instant in her eyes there was a look of what looked like dread but it quickly vanished and was replaced by her normal happy disposition. I could tell that it was an act. Little things told me she was very worried about something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh it was just my sister, she was asking me to pick up some eyeliner on my way home. She seemed to have run out."

"Must suck to have a sister." I said dryly.

Tori took a deep breath, "She's ok most of the time."

I had a feeling that the text she just got was not from her sister. I quickly tried to think of a way to get at her phone.

A few minutes later I "accidentally" spilled a little soy sauce on her jeans.

"Sorry Tori." I said acting genuinely surprised and sorry. "You should go to the bathroom and get that washed before it stains."

Tori looked at the stain on her jeans and then at me. She looked at me as if I did it on purpose but said nothing. She then left for the bathroom.

I had a quick thought and snatched Tori's phone out of her purse. Instead of reading the texts I forwarded the last 20 text she received to my phone. I then erased the record that I forwarded texts to my phone and replaced it back in her purse.

She emerged a few seconds later from the bathroom looking annoyed. "I don't think it's coming out."

"Don't worry no one pays attention to you anyway Vega." I said with my characteristic smirk.

She just seemed to snap right then and there. "Can't you ever be nice to me Jade! I try and try and all I get is shit from you. Even this has turned out to be a disaster." She said just looking angry and disappointed almost on the verge of tears.

That outburst caught me off guard. I knew it was more than me she was angry at. I had just set her off apparently.

"I said I was sorry about your pants."

She looked at her pants and huffed. "Just take me home Jade. Unless you were planning on burying me somewhere." Her tone of voice was unusually bitter.

I acted as if what she said didn't bother me. It actually did, very much so. I hated ruining the evening but I think it was for her own good.

"Fine." I said with little emotion.

I paid the bill and we drove home in silence. I thought I would say one more thing as we approached the Vega house.

"You know you have friends, if something is bugging you. They can help. Not me of course but the others." I said in a somewhat serious tone.

She looked again as if she was going to say something but a brief look of resignation fluttered across her face and disappeared.

"I know." She said quietly.

A few seconds we were pulling into the Vega driveway.

"Thanks Jade" she said rather emotionlessly as she got out of the car and walked to her door.

She didn't even wait for my response.

I felt bad treating her like that. But we all have parts to play. She was undoubtedly suspicious of my motives already, if I acted too out of character she would certainly question my motives.

20 minutes later I was at home in the privacy of my bedroom. I decided to see what the texts said.

If I would have had more time I could have sent more but I simply didn't.

I had 20 texts.

3 of them were from Trina. Usually wanting something. Not one of them was from today. So I do know she lied.

10 of them were from Cat. It was normal Cat stuff. Nothing unusual.

4 of them were from Andre. Just normal school/friend stuff.

1 was from beck asking about a homework assignment.

2 were from an unknown number.

One was sent yesterday just before lunch.

_"I've decided you are needed tonight. 9 o'clock."_

It seemed less like a request and more like a demand. That sense of worry began to grow again.

The second was sent this evening during our dinner. This was the one that seemed to upset her.

_"I'm changing the deal. And adding another night per week. Tonight my place 9:30"_

An odd chill ran across my bones. I didn't like this at all. That bit of worry that I had felt now grew significantly in size. A feeling of sick dread also seem to form in the pit of my stomach.

Something was extremely wrong and I couldn't sit by and do nothing.

I looked at the clock. It was 8:14. I decided to follow Vega and see where she went.

I borrowed my moms car and parked up the street for Vega's house waiting for her to emerge a little before nine.

Around 9:13 Tori emerged from her house. I had borrowed a pair of binoculars and looked at Tori. Even in the dim light of the streetlights I could see she looked upset.

She got in her sisters car and drove off. I followed at a distance.

She drove for about 10 minutes seemingly unaware of me following her and parked in front of a rather large and expensive looking house. I parked up the street.

Tori emerged from her car, she looked as if she had been crying. She knocked on the door and it opened. I could see a figure in the doorway but only for an instant. It appeared to be a man. Tori went in and the door closed. A few second later a light went on in an upstairs room.

Who lived there? I thought.

I got out of my car and slowly made my way up the street. I could see a name on the mailbox in front of the house.

As I got near it I could make out the letters plainly. I suddenly felt very sick to my stomach as I read them.

DANIELS

I looked up to the house to see just in time the light that had been on upstairs go out.

**Jade makes for a pretty decent detective.**


	4. The longest hour of my life

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, it's characters and other copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Title of story**

**Chapter 4 – The Longest hour of my life.**

**No one's POV**

"Oh my god" Jade muttered to herself as she stood outside Ryder Daniels house.

She immediately started to the front door of the Daniel's home but froze after about 10 feet.

Jade took a deep breath. "I have to think this through, if I charge in there like a crazy person, this could backfire." She thought. "Be smart Jade."

She quickly went back to her car before she was spotted and the cops called. As Jade sat in the car she slowly began to piece together what she had seen.

"A deal between Tori and Ryder" Jade muttered out loud.

"But one he can alter by adding another day during the week for Tori's visits." She similarly said out loud.

Unless their playing Parcheesi in the dark Tori is sleeping with him Jade thought as feeling of utter disgust flowed through her. But by judging her crying and her actions during the last 3 weeks she's being forced into it, she surmised.

Her blood began to boil at the thought of that slime forcing Tori to sleep with him. Jade could barely fight off the urge to burst into the house right now as she had guessed Ryder had something on Tori.

Jade started to think. "If I just burst into that house he has all the advantage and I'll never get back what he has on Tori. He would just destroy it and get away with it. Not to mention me being an intruder could wind up being shot or arrested. If Tori was calling for help that was one thing, but she wasn't."

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" she yelled out loud in the car.

She knew she had to think of something and shut this fucker down for good. Jade despised people who did things of this nature.

Jade knew she had no choice what so ever. So she just sat there in the car for the next hour. What she would later call the longest hour of my life. It was hell for Jade thinking of that grubby bastard's hand over her body.

"I'm so sorry Tori" she said looking in the direction of the darkened house.

Jade also knew that if Ryder got his way out of this he'd just do it to someone else.

Other than an occasional passing car it was deadly silent and dark. Jade was left with her guilt and her thoughts for company. Just thinking of it brought back a rather painful memory from her own past. Part of the reason she hated parasites like Ryder. She tried to force the memory back but it just spilled over into conscious thought.

"Don't tell your parents" the voice said as it crept out of recesses of her memory.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it" Jade yelled putting her hands to the side of her head.

The memory of this hour would last long long past this night for Jade. Lingering as a terrible memory for years to come, a source of endless guilt and feelings of helplessness.

It would actually be one of the very last things she would think about on the day she died many years later. An old memory that refused to die.

Part of her wanted to run, flee, forget this ever happened and just pretend she didn't know anything. A different less familiar part of her simply would not allow it. Jade had to be there until Tori left. To know she was safe.

Jade also knew that if she left she would never be able to live with herself.

An hour later Tori emerged from the house. Jade felt relief upon seeing the Latina emerge from the house.

"I'm so sorry Tori. I'll make it up to you someday." She said quietly as she watched the Latina walk to her car.

In the dim light she could clearly see Tori was once again on the verge of tears.

Just as she was about to get into the car Jade could hear a dim sobbing sound coming from Tori's direction.

"Oh God" Jade said closing her eyes as tightly as she could.

Jade could take no more and just put her head down into her hands a burst into tears. She simply couldn't bear to hear Tori crying like that. For Jade it was simply heartbreaking.

She watched at Tori drove off and didn't bother to follow her as she knew she was going home.

Jade just wept in the car trying to make sense of what she was feeling.

**Jade's POV**

After composing myself I started to drive home thinking, what the fuck happened at that party.

The next day I saw Tori at her locker as I came in. Once again she was acting happy, as if nothing was wrong. She didn't see me and just walked to her class.

To say something was wrong would be a rather large understatement.

I wanted to confront Tori but there was one other person I wanted to speak with.

I found her 2 periods later in the hallway.

"Trina" I barked.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "What to you want Jade?"

"You came with Tori to the party, did anything strange happen?"

She looked at me with contempt. "What's it to you?"

I began to get angry and it showed. "Just answer the fucking question Trina."

She seemed to recoil in fear but composed herself and answered. "No not really. Though I didn't see her for a while. I thought I saw her talking with that loser Ryder but I wasn't sure. She disappeared for a while right after that."

"What was she like when you saw her again?" I asked.

"She seemed really out of it. She was sitting outside with Todd McCall. He told me she was a little too drunk and he was just watching over her until I came round. I took her home right after that. She went to sleep as soon as we got home. She said very little after the party."

My stomach started to churn as I suddenly remembered that Todd McCall is Ryder Daniel's best friend.

I gritted my teeth and debated telling Trina anything but decided against it until I spoke with Tori first.

"Thanks" I said as I walked away.

"Watch over her my ass." I said bluntly.

My feelings towards Tori were irrelevant at this point. Even if I hated Vega, and I don't, that slime had to be stopped.

A little later just as lunch was starting I saw Tori walking towards the asphalt café.

**Tori's POV**

"Come with me" Jade barked as she grabbed my wrist.

"Wha…where are we going?" I asked.

"Just shut up and come with me" she said rather seriously an odd look of determination etched on her face.

A few seconds later I realized Jade was taking me to her car.

"Get in" she ordered.

I didn't want to anger Jade any more than she was. She looked pretty angry as is.

She got in the car and started to drive down the road.

"Now you're taking me to lunch?" I asked.

"I want to get you where you can run off or hide from me." She said with a straight face as she continued to drive.

A surge of fear suddenly ran though me.

"Why?" I squeaked.

"So you can explain what Ryder Daniels did to you at Amber's party and how he's forcing you to sleep with him." She said looking at me.

**Jade's POV**

As soon as I said what I said, Tori immediately turned green and looked like she was gong to vomit.

"Pull over" she said weakly.

I quickly pulled over next to a small park where Tori ran out to a trash can and immediately started to throw up.

I ran out of the car to where the now crying Tori was uncontrollably throwing up into a garbage can.

She just sobbed as the contents of her stomach were expelled until there was nothing left.

She just stood up and seemed to collapse right into my arms, continuing to sob.

Instinctively I just wrapped my arms around the sobbing Latina and sat her down with her on a nearby bench. I just wanted to make her pain go away. I couldn't help but feel that way.

"I feel so dirty." She finally said through the sobs.

"You're not dirty Tori." I said softly as I continued to hold her in my arms.

"There's nothing I can do." She said right after that.

The poor girl had completely fallen apart right in front of me. That nice façade she had been perfectly maintaining all fell away in one horrible instant.

I spent a bit of time just rubbing her back which seemed to soothe her; it was oddly soothing to me as well.

"Just tell me from the beginning what happened?" I said calmly.

"I was at the party, Trina was hitting on some guy and I was talking to Todd McCall for a bit but I began to feel strange after that. I remember encountering Ryder at one point but I don't remember too much after that. I'm sure he…" She paused as if she didn't want to say it.

"You were drugged then raped." I said sadly.

She nodded her head. "I was messed up, the next thing I remember is sitting on the front porch with Todd. He told Trina I was totally wasted and needed to be put right to bed. The next day I get a call from Ryder. He took pictures of me, naked and doing things." She looked utterly humiliated as she said it.

I just rubbed her back a few more times.

"He said he would make a deal. If I agreed to service him for the rest of the school year he would not sent the pictures to everyone in school. Just twice a week he said. He said if I told anyone he would release them not only to every one at school but put them online as well. He wanted to pay me back for humiliating him."

I had suspected this but just hearing it from the sobbing Latina made me want to go straight to Hollywood Arts and castrate Ryder Daniels myself.

"Tori, I'm not going to let him touch you ever again. That's a promise." I said.

"But he'll send out the pictures and ruin me." She said tearfully.

"I'll see to it that he doesn't. That and we're going to put him away for good." I said with a grim determination.

She looked at me, tears still in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

I smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Believe it or not, I care about you Tori." For the first time I felt no shame in admitting it. In fact I felt much better in saying it.

I was very glad I did.

**Jade is confronting some of her own demons in helping Tori. But she didn't back down or retreat. **


	5. The Ugly Truth

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, Its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 5 – The ugly truth**

**Jades POV**

"How did you know about me?" she asked as she composed herself slightly but still visibly shaken.

"I was the only one, other than Sikowitz who saw through your little, everything's fine act. I just got suspicious and I guess it turns out I'm a halfway decent detective."

Tori seemed to think for a moment.

"That's why dinner last night?" She asked.

"Yes, I wanted to try and find out what was going on. I am sorry for the bad evening, I really am."

She looked at me as tears began to flow again. "What can I do, he said if I even talk to the cops like my dad, the pictures will get instantly released? I'm so afraid. Maybe we won't have to involve my dad."

"I'm sorry Tori but you need to go to the police. You have no choice." I said sadly.

"But why, you said you were going to do something, can't we just leave it at that?"

I could tell she was terrified.

"I could just threaten to kill him and Todd if the pictures ever got released and I plan to but those assholes would just do it to some other girl or girls. We need to see that they never do this again. I may be a cold hearted bitch but I'm not a monster. Ryder is a parasite; he'll just keep doing over and over."

"You're not a cold hearted bitch Jade." Tori said quietly.

"Just don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation." I said with a smirk in an effort to try and cheer her up.

Tori weakly smiled.

I sat down next to Tori. "I'm sorry but you will need to tell your dad. He can get a search warrant and seize Ryder and Todd's computer. I'll even go with you." I said taking Tori's hand. I did that without thinking, it just seemed natural.

"There is one other thing."

"What?" I said.

"I think they are doing it to someone else. I over heard Ryder talking on the phone the other night. He thought I was downstairs but I was outside his door when he was talking to Todd"

"Look Tori, I know your scared. I'll go with you and if by some chance those pic's get released Ryder and Todd will have to deal with me." I said making a rather evil grin.

She nodded I don't blame her for not saying anything. She felt trapped and scared. I'm all too familiar with that feeling for reasons I don't like to think about.

"Come on lets find you father and talk to him. Is he at the station house?"

Tori nodded again.

"Let's go."

20 minutes later we were both walking into the station house where Tori's dad worked. The nearer we got to the station house the more nervous she became. By the time we got to the door she was practically shaking.

I just took her hand which seemed to calm her down and walked her inside.

The desk sergeant, a older man who looked to be nearing retirement, seemed to recognize Tori. "Hi Tori, visiting your dad today."

She shook her head. "I need to report a rape."

The color seemed to drain from his face. "Who?"

Tori hesitated but I squeezed her hand to help her. "Me."

We were quickly ushered into a interrogation room and a few minutes later Mr. Vega and two other detectives joined us. A man named Marks and a woman named Hillman. Mr. Vega already looked visibly upset but seemed to be keeping himself together.

"You can wait outside if you like Jade." Mr. Vega said.

"No, I want her to stay with me." Said Tori as she gripped my hand tightly.

She was too frightened for me to even consider leaving her.

"I prefer to stay with Tori." I said.

"Go ahead Miss Vega and start from the beginning." Said Detective Marks.

Tori slowly began to recite her very sad story. It was difficult to listen to, even more so for Mr. Vega. He was very upset but stayed there and did his best to remain calm so as to not upset her any further.

"I was at the party and talking with Todd McCall, he was friendly and seemed nice. Soon after I began to speak with him I started to feel funny. I was already a bit drunk but this was different. Soon after everything kind of goes blank. I remember talking to Ryder at one point and then only fragments after that."

I think my presence is the only reason she was able to speak. Her voice was strained and emotional. Mr. Vega was holding himself together but barely.

"I remember him saying.

"How about some pictures."

She took a deep breath. "I remember lying naked on a bed. The next think I half remember is Trina talking to Todd and then Trina taking me home. I still was barely coherent. Trina must have thought I was very drunk. She took me home and put me straight to bed."

Tori paused and remained quiet for a moment as a tear ran down her face.

"He called me the next day and said he had pictures of me naked and having sex with him." Her voice began to choke as she said it.

"he sent me a copy of one of the pictures"

Tori paused for several seconds. I squeezed her hand to keep her going.

"It was a picture of me giving him a blowjob" Tori was barely able to say it.

"He said there was just under 2 months in the school year and if I serviced him twice a week nothing would happen. If I told the police or anyone else he would send the pictures to everyone in the school as well as post them online."

"Do you have your copy of the picture?" Asked Detective Hillman.

Tori shook her head. "No I erased it. I was scared."

"If you could give us your phone Tori, I think our tech people can recover it. We can use it as evidence."

Tori almost mechanically pulled her phone out of her purse and handed it to the detectives. Detective Hillman quickly took the phone and left the room. She returned a few minutes later.

"He would contact me and I would go over to his house where would have sex. He said it was in retaliation for humiliating him. The sessions would seldom last more than an hour. He didn't beat me but would often times call me his slut. I just went along knowing it would end in a few weeks. He was graduating and was going out to school out east."

"Did Mr. McCall have sex with you?"

"No, though I think he has a similar arrangement with someone else. I overheard Ryder on the phone one day when I was there. Ryder said "How's your new one?"

Tori never let go of my hand. Normally I would never want to hold her hand but this was different.

I said it was hard for me to listen to. Though I never wavered sitting there dredged up some old unpleasant memories for me. But this wasn't about me so I just quietly sat there holding Vega's hand. I also thought of what I was going to do with Ryder.

Mr. Vega remained quiet through the whole interview. I got the impression he was only an observer as he was too close to the case.

"He said the pictures would be released if I talked with the cops. I was so scared, I'm sorry." Tori said at end of the interview.

The two detectives asked several follow up questions which Tori Answered.

Detective marks reassured her. "We are going to seek an immediate search warrant for both Todd McCall and Ryder Daniels houses. We should have one within the hour."

The two detectives excused themselves to start the wheels rolling when Mr. Vega, asked if he could speak with Tori in private.

I looked to Tori who nodded that it was ok to leave.

"I'll be outside" I said quietly as I left the room.

I just found a chair in a corner, sat down, leaned my head back against a wall and closed my eyes. Trying to forget my own bad memories.

I must have drifted off as Mr. Vega woke me a bit later. I looked at the time, it was 47 minutes later.

"Good News Jade, we were able to get the search warrant quicker then we thought. We have officers headed over to the McCall and Ryder residences right away." He said.

"That's good. Where's Tori?" I asked.

"She's still in the interrogation room. Her and I had a long talk. I just want to thank you for helping her. You couldn't believe how scared she was." I don't know how he kept it together, I imagine Tori's mother will not do as well.

"Actually I can." I said quietly.

His face registered surprise. "What?"

"Don't worry, its ancient history. I moved past it and Tori need's to move past this." I said looking down at the floor. "What about Ryder and Todd?"

"They will both be arrested very soon."

"We will see that she gets the help she needs. I was going to take her home. Did you want to talk with her before we left?"

**No one's POV**

Mr. Vega led Jade back into the room.

Tori Vega was still sitting there and got up and hugged Jade as she came in.

"Thank you Jade." She said not crying but sill visibly upset.

"No problem Vega." Jade said not quite sure what else to say.

"My dad is taking me home."

"Is he mad about the party?" Jade asked.

"No"

"That's good."

Jade felt strangely uneasy. "Well maybe if I leave now I can catch my last class."

Tori nodded and gave Jade another hug. Jade was glad she helped Tori and didn't mind all this but she felt oddly conflicted. Part of her didn't want to leave Tori. Not just because she was in distress but just because she was Tori. Her other part wanted just to get away.

"Ok Jade"

Jade said goodbye and left. Making it back to school just in time for her last class where she sat next to beck.

"Where were you all afternoon?" He asked looking somewhat annoyed.

"Out" Said Jade not wanting to discuss any of Tori's private business. A part of her didn't want to talk with Beck at all.

"Tori was out too." He remarked.

"You don't say." Said Jade in a rather emotionless tone without even looking at Beck.

"What's that supposed to mean? Were you too out together?"

Jade didn't want to have this conversation. "I was out and that's all you need to know. The rest is none of your business." She snapped.

"Not even your boyfriend?" He said in a rather accusatory fashion.

Jade simply glared at Beck and clammed up saying nothing at all. After a minute of stony silence from Jade Beck took the hint, huffed and turned his attention to the teacher as she was about to begin her lesson.

Beck knew at times when Jade simply didn't want to talk or deal with something she would simply clam up and emotionally shut down. She was doing that right now.

Jade found herself wishing she had stayed with Tori instead of coming back to school though she was not completely sure why.

After class Jade ignored Beck and wordlessly walked to her locker.

He stopped at his locker first and then found Jade as she was about to leave.

"So do you have anything to say to me?" he said knowing perfectly well that Jade would not apologize or tell him what she was doing.

"No." She said quickly. She didn't feel the need to explain herself or her actions.

"What am I to you Jade?" He said suddenly looking frustrated.

Jade didn't like that question at all. "Someone who doesn't trust me or know when I want to be left alone." She quickly snapped.

"Fine" He huffed as he just walked away without saying another word.

As Jade watched her boyfriend walk way and out the door it surprised her that it didn't bother her in the slightest.

Too much had happened today and during all this old painful memories had been dug up. She had emotionally shut down.

But it not bothering her that Beck walked off was more than that, Jade knew. Much more than that.

But as luck would have it Jade suddenly heard Ryder Daniels Voice from around a corner and her blood began to instantly boil. All thoughts of her Boyfriend soon disappeared as she went to hunt him down.

Ryder Daniels was at his locker with Todd McCall when he turned around to see a very angry looking Jade West standing right in front of him.

He hand immediately went to his throat. The then turned her attention to Todd. "LEAVE." She screamed at him.

Todd taking the hint suddenly ran away without saying another word.

Still gripping his throat Jade wordlessly led Ryder straight to the broom closet. Any attempt to get free only resulted in Jade gripping his throat tighter.

She roughly shoved him in the broom closet and shut the door behind them.

Before Ryder could even react Jade released her grip on his throat and promptly punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. Causing Ryder to double over in pain.

She then grabbed him and shoved him against the wall and began to scream at him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU FUCKING DID YOU WORTHLESS PARASITE. YOU TOOK A BRIGHT SHINY WONDERFUL PERSON AND YOU FUCKING BROKE HER. IF YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL RIP OUT YOUR GOD DAM HEART. NOT TO MENTION IF ANY OF THOSE PICTURES EVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY YOUR JUST FUCKING DEAD."

Ryder's eyes opened wide with fear seeing the Raven haired Goth in full on rage mode. Her eyes full of rage and utter hatred.

"IN FACT YOUR GOING TO GO HOME AND TURN EVERY ONE OF THOSE PICTURES TO THE COPS SEARCHING YOUR HOUSE. IF I HEAR YOU DIDN'T I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

For good measure Jade punched him right in the face not once but 3 times. Causing Ryder to groan in pain and crumble to the floor.

"That's just a fucking sample of what I will do to you if you even look at Tori again." Jade then kicked him in the nuts as he lay on the floor. Causing him to moan in utter pain.

Ryder peed his pants in fear at this point having no doubt Jade would simply kill him if he even looked at Tori again.

With that Jade opened the door, turned out the lights and left Ryder still lying on the floor in the dark broom closet.

**The holidays may slow me up a bit but I will attempt to keep my 1 chapter a day pace.**


	6. Old Ghost's

**Disclaimer, The show victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 6 – Old Ghost's**

**No One's POV**

**Note: I deal with very delicate subject matter in this chapter. Be warned.**

**No One's POV**

Jade West lay in bed sleeping, tossing and turning; almost violently as her nightmare took hold.

"_just touch it." The man's voice said._

"_I don't want to."_

"_If you touch it, I'll give you candy."_

"_I don't know"_

"_It's perfectly ok" the man continued._

"_Is it?" _

Jade snapped awake out of her nightmare gasping for breath. She quickly realized her hands were shaking.

She closed her eyes and put her hands to the side of her head.

"NO!"

"All the stupid shit I forget, why can't I forget that." She bellowed out to the emptiness of her room.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong, why did it happen to me?" She screamed as tears came to her eyes.

It was part of that old extremely unpleasant memory that got dredged up from her dealing with Tori's problem. It was part of the reason she had a particular dislike for anyone victimizing someone like that.

"Oh God" She muttered while trying to forget that feeling of total helplessness that came with that memory.

Jade looked at the clock, It was 9:34. She was exausted after the day's events and had lain down soon after coming home from school and had fallen asleep. She had drifted into a nightmare shortly before waking up.

She looked at her phone which she had put on silent. Beck had called twice, Cat once but Tori not at all. That bothered her.

She didn't know quite why but within minutes she was on her way to Tori's house, not even remotely caring what Beck called about.

She arrived at the Vega home and knocked on the door. Tori's mom answered it. It appeared she had been crying recently which was of little surprise to Jade.

"Hello Jade." She said

"Can I see Tori, I was just checking up on her."

"Come in, I'll check if she's up to visitors."

She turned to walk up the stairs but paused and turned around.

"Jade, I can't thank you enough for your helping Tori, It means so much to David and I." She said seeming to be on the verge of tears.

Jade nodded "You're welcome."

Mrs. Vega went up the stairs and disappeared as Trina came down the stairs. Like her mother she also appeared to have been recently crying. For a second she looked at Jade with her usual look of scorn but that quickly melted away as she neared Jade to one of deep shame.

"Thank you Jade." Trina said quietly.

Jade did think that Trina should have watched her sister better at the party and even noticed her odd behavior afterward but was too self-centered to notice anything unusual. But the Vega family had suffered a tremendous blow and didn't need any more problems.

So Jade simply said "You're welcome." And waited for Mrs. Vega to come back.

**Tori's POV**

I had a very long talk with my mom and dad when I came home. They were extremely upset, not really with me thought. I got drugged, raped and blackmailed for sex and they tried to stress that it wasn't my fault.

I was still pretty much an emotional wreck; actually I have been for the last 3 weeks. I could have said something earlier but I was ashamed, afraid and they had pictures. Only Jade's prodding gave me the courage to put a stop to it. I feel dirty, I know I shouldn't but I still do.

They told Trina when she came home, she simply burst into tears upon hearing it. She quickly blamed herself for what happened for not keeping an eye on me. After a while I just wanted to be alone. I was tired, emotionally spent, depressed, humiliated and I simply felt broken.

I wasn't sure if I would ever feel like myself again.

I had gone up to my room and just lay in my room listening to music and starring at the ceiling. Trying to shut out the world. How could I face anyone at school? Once Ryder and Todd got arrested people would talk. Even if the pictures stayed out of the public view, rumors would almost certainly start.

I hat put my phone on vibrate and saw that Cat had called but I just couldn't deal with her at the moment.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

My mom poked her head in the door.

"Tori, Jade is here. Are you up to visitors?"

I nodded and a few moments later Jade was standing in my bedroom doorway.

"Can I come in?" she asked. She seemed unusually subdued.

"Sure" I said as I sat up in bed. "Why don't you close the door so we can talk."

Jade closed the door, came in and sat down in a chair near my bed.

"So how are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Shitty" I said rather bluntly.

"Sorry, stupid question." She said looking embarrassed.

"No don't apologize. If it wasn't for you I probably would have quietly self destructed. I should apologize to you for pulling you into all this. I'm sorry."

Jade looked at the floor for a full 10 seconds without saying anything. "No worries." She said barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Even though I was an emotional wreck I could see something was bothering Jade tremendously.

"Nothing." She said looking towards the window while shiftng her feet nervously.

"You're lying" I said not trying to sound accusatory.

"You have your own problems, you don't need to be burdened with mine." She said impatiently as she got up and moved to the door.

"Please don't leave." I said as my voice squeaked. There was this sudden rush of fear that hit me as Jade started to leave. It felt better with Jade around, like I was safe.

She paused and didn't look back.

"You can tell me Jade. I see something is bothering you." I said moving to the edge of the bed.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then sat down next to me but just continued to stare out the window.

"I know exactly how you feel. The worst part is feeling helpless, isn't it?"

I nodded and said "Yes"

Jade took in a deep breath and let it out. "I can't do this to you."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Please. I need to hear this."

Jade closed her eyes again for a moment. "I was sexually molested when I was 8 years old."

A chill ran through my very bones upon hearing that sentence. Instinctively I put my arms around her even though she was still looking away.

I didn't say anything figuring I would let her speak at her own pace.

"He was a contractor who had been doing some remodeling at our house during one summer. He would always say nice things to me, give me candy."

She paused as if to collect her thoughts.

One day my mom had to go to the store, he said he'd watch me while she was out. He told my mom he liked kids.

I could tell this was tearing Jade apart just telling the story.

"He said he wanted to show me something. He was very persuasive. He made me do thing and touched me. It only happened once. Afterward he threatened me if I said anything but some part of me knew I had to so I told my parents. He was arrested and was sent to prison. I wasn't his first but I made dam sure I was his last."

I just began to sob as I felt even worse as feeling of guilt rose up inside me. "I'm sorry Jade I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

She looked at me and put each of her hands on my shoulder. "Look at me." She said. "I knew what I was doing. People like that need to be stopped, I couldn't let you suffer like this. No one should. The person who victimized me had done it to others before and no one had stopped him. Sure I could have threatened to kill Ryder and got him off your back. But he would just turn around and jump on someone else's back."

Jade closed her eyes and sighed. "Believe it or not, this is a subject I take deadly seriously."

I nodded.

"Ok I had some bad memories dredged up and a night mare but it's a small price to pay to shut that fucker down permanently. Don't get me wrong if you have 2 consenting adults the sky's the limit but that's just it. Consenting adults. I may be a cold heartless bitch 90 percent of the time but unlike Ryder, I'm not a monster. People like him need to be put away."

**Jade's POV**

Tori just sat there silently, a sad defeated expression her face. I had no idea what was going through her mind. I wondered if I had been there I could have put a stop to it. This time I wrapped my arms around her.

She just put her head into my shoulder and began to cry again. Her tears quickly flowing into a torrent. The Tori Vega I knew was beautiful, bright and shiny person. Ryder had broken her and turned her into a wreck. Not quite knowing why, I found myself wanting to fix her. Return her back to the cheerful annoying self. I missed her cheerful annoying self.

"I had a discussion with Ryder, today. He knows now not to ever go near you and if those pictures see the light of day he's dead."

Tori made a tiny smile as the tears subsided again. "Discussion?"

"I screamed at him, then punched him several times and then kicked him in the nads. He was groaning in extreme pain the last I saw him."

Tori then really smiled for the first time all day. "My Hero." She said as she unexpectedly kissed me on the cheek.

I was a bit startled by her impromptu kiss but strangely it didn't make me angry as would be my first reaction normally. For the briefest of microseconds it gave me an odd tingle. I'm fairly certain I blushed for a moment.

Tori's face registered embarrassment as she seemed to tense up. "I'm sorry Jade. I di.."

I cut her off. "No Worries Vega."

There was a knock on the door which then Tori said enter. A moment later Tori's dad came in. He looked in bit better spirits than he had been all day.

"I was just talking to Detective Hillman at the station house. They arrested Todd and Ryder after the search when they arrived home. They found your pictures and that of 3 other girls on Ryder's computer and stored on a flash drive he had in his room. Todd's computer also had a set of pictures on it."

I felt suddenly more sickened. "3 other girls?"

His face sank a bit. "Yes. We took them into interrogation and Todd broke rather quickly. Ryder himself seemed oddly cooperative with us even giving us the names of the other girls. They are from your school. I can't divulge their names but we are contacting their families."

"I should have just fucking killed him today." I muttered out loud. Tori's dad seemed to pay no attention to my remark.

"I thought I would just let you know." He said before departing.

Tori just sighed and sat there quietly. I just held on to her to comfort her.

"You look Tired." I remarked.

Tori nodded.

"Don't worry about school, I've got your back Vega. If anyone so much as looks at you cross eyed they will deal with Mr. Scissors." I then pulled the pair of red scissors out of my boot and snipped the air for good effect.

"Thanks Jade." Tori said leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Welcome Vega."

"You know you can't pretend to not like me anymore." Tori said with a small smile.

I got up to leave. "Oh don't worry, I'll still pretend." I said with a wink.

"You know that might actually make me feel better as strange as it may sound."

"I assume they are going to have you see a counselor or something."

Tori nodded.

"That's a good idea. Are you going to tell the others?

Tori sighed and sat quietly for several moments. "I just don't know if I can."

"That's understandable. Your secret is safe with me." I said giving her a sympathetic look.

"Thanks Jade. I probably won't be in school tomorrow. My parents want me to have some time to decompress and sort things out."

"You will do fine Vega, you're very resilient. Just don't let this incident define who you are. And when you do come back. I've got your back."

"You're not a cold hearted bitch jade. You're one of the nicest, caring people I know."

I think I blushed again for a moment. "Just don't tell anyone. Good night Tori." I said as walked out the doorway.

Tori still looked very down and depressed but not as much. She would get better, she's a stronger person than one would think. It will just take time. How much I don't know.

"Good Night Jade" she said as I closed her door.

As I drove home I did feel measurably better. I think I needed Tori's presence almost as much as she needed mine. It was odd feeling connected in such a way with Tori, but not bad. I just didn't quite know what to make of it.

**My only comment is this. If you or anyone you know is being abused in the fashion mentioned in these past few chapters, tell someone, a cop, a teacher, someone. There is an old saying that silence is golden. In the case of sexual abuse and violence silence is deadly.**

**It might take a few days for the next chapter. I will get it out as soon as I can.**


	7. Back to School

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face**

**Chapter 7 - Back to school**

**Jade's POV**

I slept better that night; the nightmare did not return much to my relief. Though for Tori, the nightmares are now only beginning. With help and determination they will gradually fade.

As predicted Tori was not in school the next day. I came into school and the very first thing I did was look in the direction of Tori's locker and of course she was not there. A brief odd feeling of anxiety not seeing Tori there passed through me. I shook it off and got about my business.

I knew I had one particular duty and that was keeping an eye on the rumor mill. Todd & Ryder's sudden arrest will undoubtedly send the rumor mill into overdrive. I need to see if Tori's name is attached to any of them and deal accordingly. Meaning I may have to kick some ass.

I ran into Beck a little later in the morning.

"Hey Babe" he said as he cautiously approached. I could tell he was nervous. A part of me wanted to pull him into my arms but a small but very vocal part of me wanted me to walk away. Today the larger part of me won but I felt the beginning of a strange battle brewing inside me. Though I wasn't sure what would happen if either side won.

**No One's POV**

Jade tilted her head to the side and kept her neutral expression on her face. Beck who not wanting a confrontation decided to approach cautiously. Jade was dealing with something but he had no idea what. Clearly to him this was matter of some importance he guessed.

"Hey Beck" she said almost without expression of any kind. Beck sensed that it was safe to approach. He had noticed Jades behavior over the last few days and wondered what was going on. It actually crossed his mind that Jade was cheating on him or was on the verge of dumping him. He wanted the relationship to work but was no longer sure about Jade.

That worried him.

"Is everything OK?" he asked calmly not knowing what to expect from his girlfriend. She seemed a bit more unpredictable than normal.

"Everything is Fine Beck, I've just been dealing with something." Jade said still showing very little emotion.

"Can I ask what it is?" he said in an even more cautious tone.

Jade looked down at the floor for a moment "No, I'm sorry. It doesn't relate to you."

Beck nodded knowing perfectly well asking any more questions would be pointless.

At this point Cat came bounding up her normal bundle of energy. "Hey anyone see Tori this morning?"

Beck shook his head.

Cat that looked at Jade whose face took upon its normal Tori related scowl "Does it look like I care."

Cat frowned. "No it doesn't"

"Well there's your answer" Jade said as she took Becks hand and walked wordlessly off to class. She wanted to get both Beck and Cat off the subject of Tori. Jade knew holding his hand would calm him down and get his mind off of certain questions that were certainly forming in his head.

Listening to chatter around the school which Jade normally didn't pay attention to revealed that It was known that Todd and Ryder had been arrested. One or two rumors indicated it was for some sort of sexual assault but no names seemed to be attached to any of them.

Andre and Robbie both asked about Tori and Jade gave the same answer as she did cat. None at all. Jade simply asked them if it looked like she cared. Of course Jade put on a face that would indicated she didn't so when they said she appeared to not care she had both answered their question and not answered their question.

Jade much to her annoyance couldn't help but worry about Tori. Of course she was at home and probably just watching TV but Jade just worried.

A little before lunch she sent a text.

To Tori: How are you doing Today?

A minute later her reply came.

To Jade: I'm ok, I'm just relaxing today. My first therapy session is this afternoon.

Jade felt a sense of relief and replied.

To Tori: Only a few vague rumors floating around about them being arrested. Your name is not attached to any of them.

Her reply was instant.

To Jade: That is such a relief thank you Jade.

To Tori: Welcome Vega.

The rest of the day was uneventful Jade deep down missed having Tori there. She didn't want to admit it but she did.

**Tori's POV**

I had yesterday off and relaxed and saw my new therapist. She is Dr. Parkhurst and specializes in situations like mine. She was quite nice and patiently listened to my entire story only occasionally asking a few questions. She said that Jade's advice of not letting it define you was a particularly good suggestion. She said I was handling the situation very well so far and I did the absolute right thing by going to the police.

Entering the school the next day I was a bit nervous. I had planned on telling everyone that I was sick with a cold. Jade confirmed later on with me that it was rumored that Ryder and Todd were both arrested on sexual assault charges but no one had any idea who had been assaulted. That was a relief to me and I'm sure the other 3 girls out there.

"You'll be Fine Tori." Trina said as we entered the school.

Trina has been very nice to me. I know she feels horrible about this and partially blames herself for not keeping closer tabs on me. I'm not mad at her. She didn't do anything wrong.

"Thanks Trina" I said as I walked through the doors.

I acted like nothing was wrong but I was nervous and still somewhat emotionally shattered plus on top of that depressed. No one seemed to take really any notice of me as I walked to my locker.

"I've got your back" was Jades words to me. I took them as comfort as I opened my locker.

Instinctively I looked to Jade's locker. She was just arriving at it. After a moment she noticed me and nodded her head with a small smile. I fully expected her to act like her normal ganky self but I knew she cared and was watching out for me.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me startling me. I briefly screamed. I'm a bit sensitive about being touched right now. I hate feeling that way but it will pass in time.

Turning around it was Cat who had hugged me.

"I'm sorry Tori. I didn't mean to scare you. "

I smiled seeing Cat, "It's ok Cat, you just caught me off guard."

"Where were you?" she asked innocently.

"I had this 24 hour cold/flu thing" I'm better now.

"That's so good." She said.

The rest of the morning was ok. Nothing seemed out of place. I did hear two people talking about Ryders arrest in one class which made me shudder a bit but I just ignored it. Jade mostly stayed away hanging with Beck. But I could feel her eyes on me most of the time. She was being subtle about it but she was watching me like a hawk. I felt very comforted like that; in fact l liked the thought of her paying attention to me.

At one point just before lunch I encountered Jade in the bathroom. We were alone.

"How are you holding up Vega?" she said putting a hand on my shoulder. As much as I didn't like being touched right now her touch felt warm and comforting.

I nodded. "I'm doing ok. Thank you ever so much."

"That's good. You're doing fine. Come on let's get to lunch" She said as she left the bathroom.

I got to lunch a few minutes later. Jade was already there with her arm around beck. For a second I felt a bit of discomfort upon seeing that but I just ignored it. She just sullenly ate her salad as normal but I did see her eyes dart to me every few minutes or so. I felt much better every time she did.

We talked about normal subjects. But at one point Robbie said.

"Did anyone hear about Ryder and Todd?" he said.

Jade's eyes immediately darted to me where she could see me shudder ever so slightly.

"Who in the the fuck cares!" She instantly blurted out. "Hey let's go see that new Les miserable movie tonight. " I know she knows the correct title but I suspect she mispronounced it on purpose to divert attention to her and away from the subject Robbie just mentioned.

"I think its pronounced Les Miserables Jade. " Andre quickly corrected her.

"What ever!" She snapped. "Who's in?"

Everyone seemed to join in even I did as I wanted to see the movie. The subject of Ryder didn't come up again. I have jade a little smile in gratitude for changing the subject. She subtly winked back at me.

The rest of the day went as normal. I held it together and made it until the end of the day. I didn't burst into tears once. I've been prone to doing that lately. The enormity of it will suddenly hit me and then I'm a waterworks.

I'm not sure how I would have done that first day back without Jade. She only did one real thing and that was change the subject at lunch but just knowing she was there for me was a tremendous help.

I'm not sure if I would have made it thought this if it wasn't for my little guardian angel of death as I like to call her.

Jade is a rare and precious stone prized by many in the world, only now am I realizing how rare and precious she is as well.

**Hope everyone enjoyed Christmas. Tori is back in school and slowly coping with her ordeal.**


	8. What Roles do we Play?

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face**

**Chapter 8 – What roles are we to play?**

**No One's POV**

There was less than a month left in the school year and Tori couldn't wait for it to end. The first day back had gone well. Though nervous and tense Tori made it through the day with Jade's quiet support. Jade mostly stayed at her normal distance but carefully watched Tori from afar.

There was only one problem of note. During the next week some guys were talking near the table where Tori and the gang were sitting for lunch. Their voices carried over to the table where everyone was sitting; it was near the end of lunch.

"So what's the deal about Ryder and Todd?" said guy one

"Uhh..I don't know some gals say they were raped by them." Said guy two with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Does anyone know who any of these girls that were supposedly taken advantage of?" asked Guy one.

"Probably some fucking skanks that changed their mind after the fact. I know Ryder and he wouldn't do that shit. He's been framed."

"You're probably right, gals are always making up shit." Said guy number one.

At that moment Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck, Jade & Cat were still sitting there for lunch discussing some plans to go to the beach the upcoming weekend. Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie all looked very disgusted by the conversation they had just overheard.

Upon hearing that conversation Jade instantly looked at Tori who had begun to turn white. Though unnoticed by everyone else Jade knew she needed to act fast.

"Vega!" snapped Jade in a harsh tone.

Tori instantly turned her attention to Jade while trying not to come apart on the spot. "What?"

"I just remembered. You promised me the notes for English two days ago, I need them now for the class I have in an hour. " she demanded

Tori blinked her eyes and looked slightly confused. "err..I'm sorry Jade."

Jade quickly got up and grabbed Tori by the wrist. "Come on Vega, no more stalling." She said harshly while pulling her away from the lunch table.

"Cool it jade. She'll give you her notes." Andre said quickly.

"No. I want them now." She shot back at Andre and dragged Tori back into the school.

Once inside the school Jade quickly got Tori into the broom closet where she instantly burst into tears.

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori and let the Latina sob into her shoulder.

"It's Ok Tori, you didn't make anything up. Those two guys are assholes. Ryder has already confessed anyway." Jade said while gently rubbing Tori's back.

For a few more moments Tori wordlessly sobbed onto Jade's shoulder.

Finally Tori seemed to slowly compose herself and whimpered tearfully. "Thank you Jade."

"No problem Vega" Jade said while debating what she would do to those assholes. Jade was loathe to admit it, even to herself but she began to like being Tori's protector. It gave her a feeling of warmth that she didn't totally understand.

Jade held Tori for a few more moments until Tori was back to her normal self.

"You Ok Now?"

Tori nodded. "yes." As she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Good let's get back to class." Jade said as she moved towards the door.

**Tori's pov**

"Just go Jade, I'll be along in a second. It's better that we don't be seen exiting the closet at once."

Jade nodded and gave me a small smile then left.

As soon as Jade left I silently leaned up against the wall, took a deep breath and tried to make sense of what I just felt.

Jade's been wonderful and I can't get enough of it her being my protector and defacto friend. But today in her arms I for the first time realized I wanted a lot more. Being so close to her, smelling her, feeling her body pressed against mine even though I was sobbing part of me went wild.

I've never felt that way about a woman before, but there was no denying it, I did feel that way. About Jade of all people.

Me being in her arms felt like nothing could ever happen to me. I felt safe, warm and wanted. That's a odd word choice wanted but on some level I felt that Jade wanted me there. I like being wanted there.

These feelings were still very new to me and probably me just getting caught up in the moment. I told myself. Just worry about recovering from my ordeal should be my first priority. I need to deal with this and my feelings of guilt, pain, fear, hurt and all the other emotions raging through me.

"It doesn't matter anyway , she's with Beck" I silently told myself as I dismissed what I had just felt.

I saw her here and there during the day. She seemed to be paying a bit more attention to me since my episode in the closet. I could feel her gaze on my back as she normally sat somewhere behind me recently. So she could keep an eye on me. I felt and odd sensation upon knowing she was watching me.

Regardless of what I felt, I did feel the need to pay her back for her support and help she had given me. I never would have made it without her. If anything good did come of this whole mess, it was that I do feel there is some bond between us. Though I'm unsure how deep it goes or even should go.

At the end of the day I found her by her locker and saw no one else close by so I walked up to her.

"Hey Jade." I said in my normal cheerful voice. I wasn't too cheerful really but I was just for show which I know Jade would see through.

"Vega" she said coolly playing her part to a T.

I looked around and saw none of our friends so I asked.

"Jade you've been a great help to me, I can never really repay you but I would like to treat you to dinner to at least try to repay you. Are you doing anything tonight?" I felt and odd sensation of nervousness.

For an instant Jade had an expression on her face which I couldn't read but then shifted to a sympathetic one.

"Thanks for the offer Tori but Beck is taking me out to a special dinner. He's taking me to dinner and then driving me to the house where they filmed the scissoring. I've never seen it. "

I could tell she seemed to be looking forward to it. In the last few days I did notice that Beck seemed to be paying more attention to Jade.

But hearing Jade's answer I felt a brief rush of jealousy which I dismissed.

"That's Ok Jade." I said trying to hid my disappointment. I don't think I did a very good job of it as Jade seemed to study my reaction carefully but without comment.

Jade took a breath and tilted her head to the side. "Between Beck lately and school I haven't had much time but if it means that much to you I'll try to squeeze you in, though it probably won't be until next week."

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds fine. We'll talk later." I said as I started to move off.

"Later Vega." She said as I walked out of earshot.

I spoke with Jade the next day and she enjoyed her little trip to the mansion where the scissoring was filmed. Beck had even arranged for a tour of the inside with the owner. Jade couldn't have been happier.

As is said he seemed to be paying a lot of attention to her. As if he was trying to win her back, though since they were still dating seemed odd. It was obvious over the next week that Jade seemed to be responding to Becks overtures and getting closer to him.

I found myself strangely uncomfortable around them when she was all cuddly with him. I think Jade caught my frown once or twice when watching them. Unusually she said nothing what so ever about it. She's normally the first to call me on something I'm doing.

We found out that Ryder and Todd both agreed to plea deals. I would have like it to be longer but neither of them will be eligible for parole until their about 90. Since they pled guilty a trial wasn't needed which was a giant weight off my back.

Other than dealing with my emotions and memories of the ordeal all the danger had passed. Talk of Ryder and Todd died down as odd clustering of pregnancies in Band seemed to get everyone attention. All girls had boyfriends and were in relationships but strangely 4 band girls got pregnant at once.

None of them claimed foul play or even seemed like they had been violated. It was rumored that the girls who were all friends made a pregnancy pact. As I said 4 pregnant band members blew talk of Ryder and Todd away.

I'm sure the other 3 girls who were victims of Todd and Ryder were just as relieved as I was.

I did notice something. Even though it was starting to pass and with my therapy sessions I was gradually starting to get better Jade didn't relinquish her role as protector. I got the odd impression that she didn't want to.

She kept watching me and watching over me. I didn't have any other incidents in school since the closet incident. I normally would have told Jade she didn't need to keep watching me but I found myself wanting her to watch me.

I said Jade seemed to be getting closer to Beck and the closer she got to Beck the more I realized that I was developing feelings for the Goth. I found myself stealing glances of her more and more.

"But she's with Beck." I kept telling myself. I had no intention of trying to steal his girlfriend. Becks a decent guy and hes been great to her. I won't do that to him.

Though on a Friday with 2 weeks left Jade came up to me as I was at my locker at the end of the day.

"Hey is that dinner offer still open? If so how about tonight?" she said as she came up to me after making sure no one was around.

I was a bit surprised as I had heard Beck was taking her out tonight.

"Isn't Beck taking you out?" I asked trying to hold my enthusiasm in.

"He had a final project to finish for his script writing class so he canceled on me. He said he would take me out tomorrow." Jade said. Though I noticed she didn't look too horribly disappointed about it.

I nodded. "Yes. My offer is very much open. I had this cool Ethiopian place in mind. I ate there a few months ago and the food is great."

Jade said, "I've never had Ethiopian food, Let's go."

As we headed to Jade's car, I tempered myself. I knew I was developing feelings for her and I wished she felt that way about me. But right now she was my friend and protector and that in itself was a great feeling and I would have to live with that. I wanted more, but always the same sentence came to my mind.

"But she's with Beck."

**I may get the next chapter out before the New Years. I will try. **

**If not Happy New Year's everyone. I hope 2013 is a good year for everyone.**


	9. White Punks on Dope

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious and its characters are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face**

**Chapter 9 – White punks on Dope.**

**Jade's POV**

These last couple of weeks have been too much almost. For one it's the end of school and I have projects and final exams in several classes to prep and complete. Second Beck and I are at a strange point in our relationship. We had been drifting apart and recently he's been working hard at trying to bring us closer together.

He's taken me to the house where they filmed the scissoring. He took me to see one of my favorite bands. He's taken me to a couple of new restaurants he thought I'd like; I did like them. Part of me really liked this treatment and responded accordingly. But only part of me, another part of me is still very ambivalent and actually starting to get annoyed. He's trying too hard and I know it. I just don't know what to do.

Of course there is the third and most looming factor. Victoria Maria Vega, a girl who's been through an ordeal which most people don't even want to think about. In some ways worse than the one I went through. She's had some problems coping but otherwise has done a fantastic job in recovering. She's tried very hard to get past this and I admire her strength and determination.

I took on her role of protector at first out of disgust for the horrible things that had been done to her. No one not even Tori Vega deserved that. But seeing how wounded she was just pulled me in. Not to mention how she came back from it and didn't just fold as so many others would have. I liked watching over her because I began to like her. She's always been nice to me and I've been pretty shitty to her from time to time.

I found myself not wanting to give up being her protector even after Ryder agreed to a plea agreement. Even after the spate of pregnancies in band knocked all talk of Ryder and Todd out of existence. I just didn't want to see her get hurt by anyone. She always had this way of getting to me, it's horribly annoying.

This bond has formed between us weather I like or not. Actually I like it, though I only pretend not to like it. She trusts me and I trust her. I like that fact that she trusts me. I can't give up wanting to protect her. I know which direction my feelings are drifting and even though Beck is trying his best to be wonderful I'm not fighting against the current. I've known she's been stealing glances of me, once that would have bothered me.

It's kind of like this, I protect her which draws me to her, and the more I'm drawn to her the more I want to protect her. The more I want to protect her the more I'm drawn to her. At the same time the part of me which is happy with Beck has begun to fight back.

I'm very torn and confused about all of this. I just don't know how to handle all of this. Tori wanted to take me out to thank me for my help. I finally found a day where I had time. I wanted to get away from Beck and school work. Maybe I could have some time with Vega to sort out all the jumble of thoughts and feelings that clutter my mind. I found her in the hallway and asked if the offer was still open and she said yes.

If my feelings are drifting, perhaps I should see where they drift. In any case I've been under a lot of stress lately and I need to cut loose and not with a boyfriend who's been trying to fucking hard to impress me.

We got into the car and Tori directed me which way to drive to the Ethiopian restaurant.

"Thanks for taking me up on my offer." Tori said.

"No problem Vega." I responded.

**No one's POV**

"You seem to be doing better." Jade remarked.

"Slowly but surely. As much as I hate to say it the band pregnancies have done a bang up job of distracting people from recent events. "

Jade nodded and laughed. "Yeah, that's for sure."

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later. It was a small place called "The Star of Ethiopia." The girls went in and were seated at a table.

"Try the Doro Kay Wat, If you like chicken it's good." Tori said as they began to look over their menus.

"What is it?"

"Two chicken legs simmered in Spicy sauce with a hard-boiled egg."

Jade looked at the entry on the menu. "Hmm..That sounds pretty good."

Jade found it amazing how now she was with Tori, thoughts of Beck and school work just slid away. The only thing remaining on her mind as she decided what to order was Tori. But today was just to have fun and enjoy a good dinner. Jade tried not to put to thought into anything.

After a few minutes the waitress came and took their order.

"I'll have the Doro Kay Watt" said Jade.

Tori looked at her menu. "I'll have the Alitcha Watt"

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"What did you order? I didn't see that on the menu." Jade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Near the top of the menu, it's Extra lean chopped beef simmered in a mild and flavored onion and Herb sauce." Tori said.

"I'll have to try that the next time."

"Thanks for coming out with me Jade. Buying you dinner is the very least I could do for you. You've done so much for me." Tori said appearing to coming near to tears.

Jade blushed slightly and bit her lip "It was nothing."

"Tori shook her head and took Jade by the hand. "No Jade, it wasn't nothing. You don't realize how bad off I was. A couple more weeks of that and lord knows what I would have done. I don't think I could have lasted much longer."

Jade thought for an instant how it's strange how Vega touching her didn't bother her anymore. Once upon a time the thought of anyone, Vega especially touching her made her skin crawl.

Jade remained quiet for a moment as her mind considered what Tori Just said. "I'm just glad I could help."

"You've been a very good friend Jade. I can't say that enough."

"Well you managed to rope me into being your friend, what are you doing to do next?" Jade said almost without thinking.

For an instant Tori blushed and a gleam seemed to be in her eye, but she seemed to quickly recover and quickly changed the subject to music.

That was the moment where Jade realized that Tori had feelings for her. Jade took a deep breath and smiled letting the conversation drift as she processed the information. Regardless Jade was enjoying Tori's company and was having a very good time.

Letting the conversation flow and ignoring her feelings for both Beck and Tori Jade finally was able to relax after the last few weeks. Tori herself was noticeably happy which Jade picked up on and seemed to feed on.

As dinner ended both women though neither of them would admit it, found themselves wanting more. But both restrained themselves. Tori out of respect for her friend Beck. She had no intention of stabbing him in the back, regardless of her feelings for Jade.

Jade was still very torn and just didn't know what to do. It felt so right with Vega, but at other times it felt so right with Beck.

After a dinner which both of the women enjoyed they piled in Jade's car and began to drive.

"Let's hear some music." Jade said turning on the radio.

After a moment or two tuning past junky songs on various stations Jade turned to a particularly good Classic Rock station she liked. The sound of the song playing caused Jade to make an almost cat like squeal.

"Oh My god, I love this song." Jade said out loud.

Tori hadn't heard it before but it sounded like an old song. "What is it?"

"An old song by the tubes. White punks on Dope. It's awesome.

Jade began to sing along to the lyrics just as the chorus hit.

_Were white punks on dope_

_Mom and dad live in Hollywood_

_Hang myself when I get enough rope_

_I can't clean up, though I know I should._

_White punks on dope_

_White punks on dope_

As Tori listened to the lyrics she realized it was a somewhat nihilistic song about rich teenagers addicted to drugs. Though Tori knew Jade really didn't do drugs other than an occasional hit off a joint but the tone of the song seemed to fit her perfectly. She laughed.

"Come on Vega, Sing with me" Jade said as the chorus came up again.

Tori Joined Jade along with the chorus. As they sang each of the two girls tried their best to out sing the other. As they sang, Jade began to realize just how much she was enjoying Vega's company.

"Hey do you mind if I stop at Beck's trailer before I take you home. He has a book of mine which I need back for some homework."

Tori's face drooped noticeably despite her efforts to hide it. "Sure"

Jade seemed to sober up seeing the now somewhat sad Vega.

"It will only be for a minute." She Reassured Tori.

A few minutes later they were knocking on Becks door. They wanted to get inside as it was just beginning to rain. He opened the door looking very somber and serious.

"Didn't you get anyone's call Jade? Your mom has been trying to reach you all evening. She even called me." Beck said.

Tori and Jade both immediately sensed something was very wrong. Jade looked at her phone, it dead and Jade remembered she had forgot to charge it.

"What?" she said not wanting to know what the answer would be.

Beck took a deep breath. "Jade, your grandpa Mike was killed in a car accident this afternoon."

Jade's Grandpa Mike was one of the very few relatives she was close to. In fact that was her relative she was the closest too. He was her father's dad and her strange habits and tastes never seemed to faze him in the slightest. He just loved his granddaughter regardless. He actually seemed to like her music for some odd reason and tried to never miss any of her plays and productions. He was a truck driver before he retired and swore like a sailor which Jade always found funny.

Jade just doubled over as if in pain as she made a terrible groan. Instinctively Tori Wrapped her arms around her. Beck quickly also rushed to Jade's side.

"Oh God" She gasped as tears began to flow. She didn't really say anything else and just sobbed. As Beck held her, Tori reluctantly released Jade and let Beck hold her.

Jade was inconsolable and at that moment Tori wanted to hold onto her more than ever but she just stepped back and let Beck do it.

"I'm so sorry Jade."

Beck looked to Tori. "I'll drive you home and then Take Jade home. I'll take care of her and stay with her tonight."

Just hearing the words "I'll take care of her and stay with her tonight." seemed to sting Tori deep down but she just nodded.

Beck and Tori ushered the uncontrollably sobbing Jade to her car where Tori sat with her in the back seat as Beck Drove Tori Home.

Tori did get to hold Jade for a few minutes until she got home. She just wanted to make Jades pain to go away.

"It's Ok Jade, were here for you." Tori said trying to soothe Jade who wordlessly sobbed into Tori's shoulder.

After a few minutes they arrived at the Vega home. It was pouring rain at this point. Tori got out and Jade slid onto the front seat next to beck.

"If you need anything Jade, just let me know." Tori said as she stood next to the car.

"Thank you Tori" She said which were the first words she had said since hearing the terrible news.

"Thanks Tori" Beck said with a sad smile. "I'll watch over her tonight."

"Take care of her Beck." Tori said sadly as they pulled away.

It was hard for Tori to watch Jade drive away with Beck. She just wanted to be there for Jade.

Tori sadly walked into the house. She tried not to think of what that meant for them or what would happen to them. If anything it would just drive Jade closer to Beck Tori thought.

She got in the home and found that her parents and sister were gone. A note left for Tori said they Trina was spending the night a friend's house and Her parents were out for the evening."

"Home alone." Tori Said dejectedly.

Tori settled in her room and put in an old musical, singing in the rain. Considering it was raining it was kind of ironic. Old musicals cheered Tori up and at the moment she was very down.

About an hour later Tori heard the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting visitors and wondered who in their right mind would go out in a downpour like it was at the moment.

Tori went downstairs and opened the door.

Standing on her front porch was a soaking wet and very sad looking Jade West.

**The song "White Punks on Dope" is a real song and one I happen to like. It's old but I think pretty cool.**

**The two Ethiopian dishes I describe are real.**

**Have a Happy New year everyone.**


	10. Out of the Rain

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 10 – Out of the rain**

**Tori's POV**

My eyes went open with shock seeing Jade standing on my doorstep. A hundred questions flooded my mind as I blurted out the words.

"Oh my god, come in out of the rain."

Beck was going to stay with her tonight and watch over her. Probably the reason I was so down right now. But she was here with me. Why is she here, was my first question. I didn't want to get my hopes up so I just ushered her inside.

She wordlessly walked inside and sat down on the couch, dripping water on the floor. Her expression was sullen and one of need. My heart leapt into my throat seeing her like this.

"I'll get you a towel." I said as I ran off to the linen closet.

A few seconds later I came back and wrapped the towel around her along with my arms.

My heart had begun to race so I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts.

"I thought Beck was going to.." I started to say before she cut me off

"I broke up with Beck." She said staring straight ahead.

My heart began to race faster as I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Why?" I croaked out.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again. "He was perfect, he comforted me and said all the right things, and he didn't do a single thing wrong."

It couldn't be what I thought it might be, it was too much to hope for. I quickly thought.

"Something must have been wrong." I said

She nodded her head and then looked into my eyes. The gaze from her blue green eyes seemed to pierce my very soul. It was a look of need and more. I think my racing heart stopped.

"I broke up with him because of you." She said in a barely audible tone.

My eyes opened about as wide as they could as the words she said sunk in.

"I realized tonight that I didn't want him to comfort me, I didn't want him to tell me everything is ok, I didn't want him to hold me. I just didn't want to be with him." She said as emotion started to creep into her voice.

I opened my mouth but no sound came from it other than an audible gasp.

"I can only hope you feel the same way but I want to be with you. I wanted you to do those things for me, not Beck, just you."

For a second the world stopped. I think time itself froze for an instant as it hit me.

I was stunned to say the least. Before I could even react she continued to speak.

It seemed a bit hard for her to say but she eventually got it out though only as a whisper. "I need you."

I could tell from the look in her eyes her defenses were totally down, between the grief and the longing for me they had dropped completely. I was seeing Jade stripped down to her core.

My mind was reeling; a surge of emotion swelled through me like nothing else as my hands began to shake.

"I need you too" was all I could stammer out. Jade has chosen me over Beck, that bond between us was stronger than I even suspected.

Some of the tension visible in her face seemed to melt away upon hearing my statement. I sensed she was scared I would reject her.

My arms were still wrapped around her and I just pulled her in closer and sat back on the couch while I made a gentle rubbing motion on her arm.

She didn't speak for some time she seemed just content to let me hold her.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather Jade. Were you close to him?" I finally asked.

She nodded. "Yes I was. "

"What was he like?"

Jade sighed. "My grandpa Mike was a truck driver. He worked two jobs to get enough money to get my dad through college. He was a funny guy and unlike all the others in my family tried to take an interest in things I liked. He loved horror films and when I would go over he would watch them with me. He even listened to some of my music. I not sure how much he liked it but he at least tried. He also saw my productions whenever he could."

"He sounds like quite a guy."

Jade smiled. "He was"

"You look a bit cold. Would you like some hot chocolate?" I asked.

Jade nodded "Yes, that would be nice."

I slid off the couch and walked to the kitchen leaving a sullen Jade sitting on the couch. For a moment I leaned against the counter and collected my thoughts as my mind was still spinning. She was here meaning she liked me. I couldn't be wrong about that? I hurriedly thought.

Some part of me was worried that this was not real. Another part of me felt bad feeling like I was taking advantage of her grief. Another part of me was extremely happy.

Snapping out of it I took a deep breath and started making the hot chocolate. Looking over I could see Jade just sort of numbly staring at Gene Kelly's dancing on the movie I was watching.

A few moments later I had the hot chocolate ready. I walked back to the couch and noticed the film was now at the famous dancing in the rain scene. Gene Kelly was happily dancing in the rain down a deserted street. I handed Jade the mug and sat down next to her as she continued to watch the film.

"He had a fever of 103 when he filmed that scene" Jade said somewhat blankly.

"Huh" was my only reply.

"He was sick when they filmed that sequence but filmed it anyway. But look at him; we have lots of dancers at Hollywood arts. They would all give an arm just to dance half as good as him and with as much discipline as him. "

"I didn't know you admired him that much." Jade wasn't a dancer so her admiration for him came as a surprise.

"He was a true master at his art, regardless of weather I'm a dancer or not, it's just fun to watch him. He makes it look so easy."

She took a sip and threaded her fingers within mine taking my hand. I felt a slight squeeze as she did it. I smiled but said nothing,

There was so much I wanted to say to her but it didn't seem the appropriate time. She was grieving her grandfather; I even felt bad wanting to kiss her.

So I just contented myself to sit there holding hands on the couch watching an old movie musical. She didn't even really seem in the mood for conversation.

After a bit of time I did finally speak up. "Do you want me to go to the funeral with you?"

"I'd like that, thank you." She said looking at me as she gave my hand a little squeeze.

"I know we have school tomorrow but would you like to stay here tonight?" I said trying not to show my slight nervousness.

Before she could answer I added. "You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

I think she sensed my nervousness and slight uncomfortable ness with the situation.

Jade narrowed her eyes and her face went to from a sullen expression to a slightly more serious one. "I like you Vega, you don't have to be afraid of or tiptoe around me. I know I'm not quite myself at the moment but I do know what I feel. And no you're not taking advantage of me if that is what you are afraid of." She also made a point to squeeze my hand as she said it.

I felt a sense of relief wash over me. "OK" I said nodding.

Jade really smiled for the first time since she learned of her grandfather passing. "I meant what I said Vega, You are the one I want to be with and I gather you feel the same way about me. So stop doubting my intentions and kiss me." She said acting a bit more like herself again.

Not needing to be told twice I slowly leaned in and gently made contact with her lips with my own. I tingle went though my whole body at that moment. It was unlike anything I ever felt before. She began to kiss me, slowly tenderly at first. At that point she wrapped her arms around me which only caused me to lean in to the kiss even more.

But I could sense even through the kiss that her mind was elsewhere and that was understandable. A few seconds later she broke the kiss and smiled.

"Now we have that out of the way you can get back to work making me feel better." Jade said with a somewhat sad looking smirk.

"And the kiss didn't?" I said playfully.

"It did Vega, but I kind of just need to be held right now." She said as the sullenness seemed to return.

"I understand. How about I make some popcorn and we watch another movie in my room. Before we go to bed."

Jade nodded and started to get off the couch.

"Go and pick something out, while I make popcorn." I said as Jade started to walk up the steps.

A few minutes later I walked into my room holding a big bowl of popcorn and some soda's. I could see Jade was sitting on my bed, having put a movie in the dvd player already.

I plopped down right next to her. "What movie are we watching?"

"One I brought." Jade said.

"The Scissoring again? I assume.

"No, we're watching Smokey and the Bandit." She said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"That movie from the 70's with Burt Renyolds?" I said somewhat puzzled by Jade's movie choice.

"It was one of my grandfather's favorite movies. He was a truck driver so he loved movies like this. It's a bit cheesy but harmless fun. I've watched it with him once or twice." She said somewhat sadly.

"Sound's good" I said putting my arm around her pulling her in tight to me.

I had never seen it and it was a cheesy movie but as Jade described it, harmless fun. Jade watched the movie in silence mostly with a sad smile on her face, thinking about her grandfather no doubt. As the movie was ending I could tell Jade was tired. She seemed somewhat emotionally and physically drained.

"Let's go to bed" I said as the movie ended.

"OK" Jade said and headed to the bathroom to wash off her makeup. But as she got to the door she paused and looked at me. "I know you've been through a rough ordeal Tori, I want us to start out on the right foot so don't feel pressured into doing anything you are not ready for."

I felt better feeling there was no pressure. I wanted to be with her but I wasn't sure if I was ready at this point. Her concern on that point only made me like her even more.

While jade was in the bathroom I set up the sleeping bag on the floor. Part of me wanted to sleep in the bed with Jade but didn't want to pressure her either.

She came back from the bathroom wearing some sweats she had brought with her and immediately crawled into my bed. I just smiled and went into the bathroom to do my normal night time routine.

Coming back I realized that Jade had already fallen asleep. I stood there next to the bed watching her for a few moments. She looked peaceful and beautiful there asleep. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I fully fell for her. That thought comforted me and I think the though of our being together brought comfort to her.

I kissed her ever so lightly on the forehead which caused her eyes to snap open. Instinctively I expected Jade to me mad me waking her up.

She just smiled and gave me a look that said. "Join me if you like"

Besides me wanting to be next to her I sensed that she needed me to hold her. She was still very sad and broken up.

Wordlessly I slipped into bed crawling up next to her. She made a happy humming noise but said nothing as I wrapped my arms around her.

Right then and there I could feel her body warmth. Not icy cold like she normally seemed to be. Her body felt warm and inviting to the touch. The best part for me is that she wanted and needed me there. I felt strangely at home holding Jade in my arms. It was a wonderful feeling.

I was happy to try to make her feel better.

She seemed to fall asleep in my arms a few seconds later her breathing becoming deeper.

I drifted off myself a few minutes later, thinking about what else life had in store for us.

**I hope everyone had a Happy New Year. **

**The story about Gene Kelly having a 103 degree fever during the filming of the famous dancing in the Rain scene is a true one.**


	11. Morning Routine

**Disclaimer, The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 11 – Morning routine.**

**Tori's POV**

I woke the next morning with Jade spooning me from behind; her head nestled up against the back of my neck. It gave me a tingly warm feeling waking up next to her. I tried to think why normally she feels so cold to the touch but here in bed with me, she feels nice and toasty warm, almost hot.

As I reached out and silence the buzzing alarm, I heard a grunt from the Goth behind me.

I quickly turned over to face jade as her beautiful blue green eyes opened and focused on me. I just loved the thought that I would be the first thing she saw in the morning.

"Morning sunshine." I said with a small smile.

For the briefest of instants Jade gave me a nasty look which I'm sure could curdle milk.

"Since this is your first time, I'm giving you a pass. First, never call me sunshine, ever!" That particular comment had an odd tone of finality to it. "Second, I don't like having conversation in the morning, at least until I had my coffee. So keep the chatting to a minimum. Third, you snore almost as loud as Beck." She said looking somewhat irritated.

"I do not!" I protested loudly. "Trina is the one that snores." I said as I moved to get out of bed.

Before I could even get out of bed, Jade reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into a extremely tight embrace. Spooning me once again. My heart began to race, feeling her body pressed so close to mine.

"Jade, I need to get in the shower. I'll go first." I said weakly, not really wanting to go anywhere.

"Quiet!" she barked as she nestled her head against the back of my neck once again.

It was blissful being wrapped in her arms. Part of me wanted to stay there all day.

Five full minutes passed without Jade neither talking, moving or releasing me from her unusually strong grip.

My dad had the good sense to get bedrooms for Trina and I which had our own bathrooms. He knew perfectly well that many many battles over the bathroom would be avoided and was well worth the extra cost.

After five wonderful minutes, Jade suddenly released me, jumped out of bed, grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. All without saying a word.

"Hey, I was supposed to be first." I whined to the now empty room.

**Jade's POV **

I hate waiting for the bathroom. So after my 5 minutes of cuddle time with the Latina I immediately hopped into the bathroom to take my shower.

As much as I liked waking up next to Tori, I was still not in the best of moods. I was still very sad from my grandfathers passing and I usually am crabby in the morning in any case.

After a quick hot shower and putting on a new set of clothes which I had in my bag I felt measurably better.

I emerged from the bathroom, to see a sulking Tori sitting on her bed. I guessed she wasn't used to having to wait for her own bathroom. I actually found it somewhat amusing.

"I farted in there, sorry?" I said I exited the bathroom. I didn't actually but I wanted to see her face when I said it.

I chuckled as she huffed and went into the bathroom, a frown firmly fixed on her face. It was a bit mean perhaps but that was the way I felt this morning.

"It doesn't smell like fart's in here?" I suddenly heard from the bathroom.

"That's because I lied." I said plainly as I began to put on my makeup in Tori's mirror.

She didn't respond, much to my disappointment only turning on the shower.

My rise in spirits was only temporary began to think of my grandfather again. The emotions I was feeling were too new and raw for me to properly deal with.

I put down my make up and sat down and tears began to flow from my eyes.

**Tori's POV **

I was drying myself off from my shower when I thought I heard Jade crying again. Her grandfather died only yesterday so that was to be expected.

I quickly threw on my bathrobe and emerged from the bathroom. Jade was sitting on a chair at my desk sobbing.

I walked over to her, put my arm around her and kissed her on the head. Such affection for Jade seems to come very easily.

She just put her arms around my torso and leaned her head up against my side. After a few moments she composed her self and just started to put on her makeup again.

A short time later we were both ready to go downstairs to eat breakfast. Jade seemed somewhat sullen and quiet but otherwise ok. One question rattled around my head at the moment, which I was a bit nervous to ask.

But Jade said not to be afraid or tip to around her so I just asked.

"What do you want to tell the others?" I said biting my lip.

Jade was in the middle of putting her things back into her bag paused and looked at me.

"I just want to get through the funeral before even thinking of that." She said while carefully studying my expression.

I had no problem with that. Even if there wasn't a funeral to attend, I still would not be sure how to deal with it. Even in this day and age coming out can be scary.

"That's fine. It would probably be better if I went in Trina's car like normal and you drive in yours." I couldn't help but feel a bit dirty like I was sneaking around but it made perfect sense. Jade already had enough on her plate at the moment. She didn't need more stress.

"Good idea." She said. I detected a slight note of sadness as she said it.

We both came down to breakfast a few minutes later. I could smell eggs and bacon as we came into the kitchen. My mom was standing there preparing the plates as we sat at the table.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your grandfather Jade." My mom said with a sympathetic look on her face as she put some plates of food in front of us.

"Thanks Mrs. Vega" Jade said

At that moment Trina came down the stairs, for a second she looked as if she was going to say something rude but restrained her self. "Sorry to hear about your grandpa, Jade." She said somewhat reluctantly.

"Thanks Trina" Jade half muttered looking up from her food for only an instant.

Jade ate quickly and in silence, I wasn't sure if it was her habit to do so. Perhaps it was the fact that Trina was sitting next to her. After finishing her plate she put it in the sink.

"Thanks Mrs. Vega, breakfast was very good."

"You're welcome Jade. Anytime." My mom said.

Jade turned to me, "I'm heading to school Tori, I'll see you there."

I wasn't sure how to react. We were not out and officially dating. I felt a awkward moment of indecision sitting there at the table. Should I walk her to her car? What?

She must have sensed my indecision and patted me on the back while giving me a smile. "Later Vega." I suddenly felt at ease and smiled back as she left.

An half an hour later I was pulling into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts in Trina's car. I could see Jade's was already there. .

A feeling of nervous excitement swelled inside me as I got out of the car.

**Jade's Pov. **

I had quickly stopped at home before coming to school to grab a book I forgot. By the time I got to school I figured Vega would be just behind me.

I had just gotten to my locker and was grabbing my books when I felt a presence behind me. Turning around I could see it was Beck. I didn't want to deal with Beck. The only person I wanted to deal with was Tori.

The previous night, I let him down rather easily. After an attempt to help me with my grief, I knew I wanted to be with Tori. I told Beck rather plainly that it wasn't working and I just didn't have feeling for him anymore. I told him our relationship was over. I further told him that I just wanted to be alone.

When I broke up with him, he looked hurt, heartbroken and somewhat in shock.

"_Are you sure Jade?" He asked. _

"_Yes. Now Please go."_

He simply said "OK" and left. Probably not sure what to do. I did feel slightly bad but the heart wants what the heart wants. My heart wanted to be with Tori Vega and that was that.

I could tell by the look on his face this morning he was going to try and win me back.

"Yes" I said as a frown began to form on my face.

"Jade I love you, why can't we make it work. Is it something I did? I can't imagine you feel that way. It was just the grief talking last night."

As timing would have it, Tori happened to walk in the school and looked in my direction just as Beck said it. I'm not sure what she heard but the look of fear and disappointment on her face told me that she knew what was going on. She looked like she was getting visibly upset. She hurriedly ran around a corner and disappeared.

Between the grief of my grandfather's death and Tori's pained expression I just witnessed my patience snapped.

"BECK I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" I shouted at him.

His expression turned from one of hurt to anger.

"It's somebody else, isn't it?" He said accusingly. "How long have you been stepping out on me? Is that why you've been so secretive lately?"

My blood began to boil at this point.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I quickly snarled barely keeping my temper in check. At the same time I gave him a look of hatred that would most certainly make his blood curdle.

His courage seemed to vanish instantly and he quickly retreated, vanishing around a corner.

I suddenly felt very desperate. I needed to find Tori and fast.

**Mini cliffhanger today. Glad everyone is enjoying the story so far.**


	12. You did what at the lunch table?

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone **

**That which we face **

**Chapter 12 – You did what at the lunch table?**

**No One's POV**

Jade wasn't sure who she was more mad at. Beck for being a total jerk or Tori for needlessly freaking out.

After slamming her locker shut Jade made a beeline for the broom closet to see if Vega was there.

Bursting in she encountered only the Janitor who was using the closet for it intended purpose and gathering some cleaning supplies.

"Do you mind? I'm almost done here." The janitor said in an annoyed tone.

Jade huffed in frustration and left slamming the door behind her.

"OK Vega, where are you hiding?" Jade muttered to herself.

Jade made a quick check of the bathroom which contained no Vega.

Jade was getting more frustrated and worried. The bell for the first class had already run but Jade could care less. She even walked past Tori's first class and didn't see her in it.

"Think Jade." She said to herself. If Tori is upset she needs a place quiet where there will be nobody.

Suddenly she had an idea and tore off down the hall way.

A few moments later Jade burst into the empty Black Box theatre. Empty except a crying Tori Vega sitting on the stage.

Tori looked up to see a very annoyed looking Jade West walking directly to her.

"Are you done freaking out now?" Jade barked.

"I was just afraid that you and Beck would get back together. I heard him say I love you and I just couldn't think of losing you so soon." She said as she continued to cry.

**Jade's Pov**

I sat down next to Tori and put my hand on her shoulder. She seemed to avoid my gaze.

"Tori look at me."

Tori hesitated, so I put my hand on her chin and moved her face so she was facing me.

"You didn't need to run away. I'm sorry you had to see that but all I did was shoot Beck down. Look Tori, I need you, today especially. There isn't much holding me together and I don't need my girlfriend needlessly freaking out."

Tori's eyes suddenly opened as wide as they could.

"Girlfriend?" she said as a smile came to her mouth.

I suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment. "Ok, well, er..uh. That kind of just slipped out." Not wanting to depress her even further I added. "It's only a matter of time anyway if you stop freaking out every time Beck looks at me."

She just threw her arms around me and hugged me, actually more like squeezed me so dam tight that I could barely breathe. I loved every second of it.

She finally released me and gave me a kiss. "I'm your girlfriend." She said in a really goofy tone of voice.

"I'm beginning to regret it already." I said standing up.

**Tori's Pov**

Jade took my hand and walked me to the door.

"I'm sorry if I freaked out Jade. I just saw you with Beck and kind of panicked." I felt stupid and embarrassed for needlessly freaking out.

She breathed out and put her forehead against mine while gazing into my eyes. Just looking into them I felt like I was falling. Not in a bad way but just falling.

"My heart is more fragile than you may think Vega. Don't break it." Jade said sounding very emotional as she said it.

I suddenly felt a warmth in my chest that I never really felt before. "I won't, I promise. My only request is that you do the same with mine."

"Done" Jade said with a smile.

"I hope Beck didn't give you any trouble."

Jade rolled her eyes. "He pretty much accused me of cheating on him."

I felt a brief tightening feeling in my chest as I gasped.

"Relax Vega, You and I didn't do anything wrong." She said in a reassuring tone.

"Do you think he'll cause a scene at lunch?"

Jade looked to the side as if she was pondering. "I'm not sure. If he does, let me handle it. I know your first instinct will be to defend me and I appreciate that but I'll handle him."

I made a noise that sounded like a small whine. I would hate seeing Jade being bothered by Beck.

A scowl appeared on the Goth's face. "Promise."

I huffed in displeasure. "Fine. But if he lays a finger on you all bets are off."

Jade took a step back and started to laugh. I wasn't sure if she was mocking me so I just began to frown.

Jade then put her arms around my torso and pulled me in close so our faces were only an inch apart.

For what seemed like an eternity she just looked into my eyes with a small smile on her face.

"I don't doubt you would."

"Nobody touches my girlfriend, except for me." I said in my best imitation of Jade's Voice.

"What have I gotten myself into?" said Jade with mock dejection.

"This" I said as I leaned in for a very tender kiss. Jade leaned into the kiss and made a soft moaning sound.

After we broke the kiss, Jade said. "See you later" and left.

I made it to class several minutes late. After apologizing to the teacher I sat down and got started with my day.

I saw Jade here and there during the morning, she looked somewhat sullen and mostly ignored me. I had her in two classes and I made a point to sit near her but not next to her. I guess that simply my being near to her would help her.

Lunch would be the true test.

I was headed to lunch when I encountered Cat.

"Hi Tori." She said giving me a hug.

"Hey Cat, What's up?"

"Not much, did you hear about Jade's grandfather?" She said somewhat sadly.

"Yeah I did."

"I wish I could cheer her up." The red haired girl said as we got in line to get our food.

"So Could I."

Cat got her food first and bounded a head of me to the table. By the time I arrived everyone was there. Andre, Robbie and Cat all looked like their normal selves.

Beck who was surprisingly at the table looked very irritated and sat opposite of Jade.

Jade on the other hand had her head down and was quietly eating her salad paying attention to little else. Walking up to the table I noticed the only spots were next to Jade and next to beck.

"Hi Guy's" I said cheerfully sitting next to Jade.

As I sat down Jade simply glared at me and then muttered "Don't breathe on my food."

She was playing her part perfectly.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather Jade?" Andre said.

"Me too" Robbie added.

Oddly Rex remained silent.

"Thanks" Jade said sullenly as she continued to eat.

Just as I sat down I took a small liberty and quickly ran my hand up her leg. Partially because I wanted to partially in support of Jade. When she's with me she seems mostly ok, when she's not the grief seems to take over. She's sullen and withdrawn.

Jade didn't seem to react in the slightest to my touch but a second later she rubbed her leg against mine. Otherwise she just hung over her plate wordlessly eating her lunch.

At this point the tension was broken by Cat telling yet another story about her brother. Though I could see Beck had an impatient look on his face. Like he was busting to say something.

"So that's why he's not allowed in the mattress store anymore." Cat said in finishing her story.

"I wonder if they tried to sell that mattress afterward." Remarked Robbie.

"Ewww." I couldn't help but proclaim.

"Grow a backbone Vega." Jade said offhandedly.

I couldn't help but laugh, which I'm sure, puzzled the others at the table. The odd Jekyll and Hyde nature of our relationship was both strange and a bit thrilling. Like being in on a Joke no one else knows.

Jade just gave me an odd look and resumed eating.

"Maybe you should grow a backbone Jade and just be straight for once." Beck said in a very snide tone of Voice.

"SHIT" I quickly thought as my eyes darted to Jade.

Jade's whole body seemed to tense up as she stuffed a forkful of food in her mouth. She quickly swallowed the food and put the fork down as a rather unpleasant look began to form on her face.

"Give it a rest Beck." She growled obviously not wanting to air her personal laundry at the lunch table.

Jade was forgiving and gave him the verbal equivalent of a warning shot.

I just bit my lip and hoped he would back off. My eyes darted to Cat, Robbie and Andre who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence descended on the lunch table as Beck and Jade eyed each other like two angry animals about to fight to the death.

Stupidly, Beck decided to stand his ground. "No, I want to know is there someone else."

My mind raced trying to think of something to diffuse the situation. I promised Jade I would stay out but there had to be something.

I suddenly became aware of a possible solution, though it was very unpleasant to think about.

Jade looked like she was about to lunge across the table when I decided to take action.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." I quietly thought to myself as I suddenly and loudly farted.

For about 5 seconds there was what could be described as a deathly silence as everyone at the table, suddenly looked right at my now beet red face.

"Sorry" I said somewhat meekly.

"Girls do fart after all" Chimed in Rex breaking the deathly silence. "That is unless you have some extra equipment we don't know about."

I didn't think I was possible to turn redder than I already was, but I somehow managed to.

My eyes darted to Jade who had a half surprised half shocked look on her face.

"NO I don't you perverted piece of plastic." I shot back as Robbie, Cat and Andre all burst out laughing.

It took all my self control to not flee the lunch table in utter embarrassment. Technically I didn't break my promise to Jade. I just passed gas at a very inopportune time.

I glanced over at Beck who looked confused as if he had lost his train of thought.

Looking back at Jade, I could see a gleam appear in her eye. She suddenly stood up and got on the table.

She then shouted out. "Attention Ladies of Hollywood Art's high. Many of you fear even looking at Beck for fear of incurring my wrath. Even when we were not dating many of you were still afraid to approach him. Well today is your lucky day. Beck and I are finished for good and I officially relinquish any claim to him. He's fair game, ask him out, wine him, dine him, use him, abuse him. He's yours for the taking. I no longer care. Just call him at 555-3825."

Jade then jumped off the table and sat back her seat.

Andre and Robbie who had just finished laughing at me suddenly laughed even harder at Beck, who had a strange look of horror on his face.

They laughed even more when Beck's phone started to ring a few seconds later.

By now Andre was laughing so hard he began to cry. I glanced over at Cat who was gazing at beck with an odd look of hunger on her face.

I just sat there stunned watching the surprised, stunned and confused look on Beck's face. I could just imagine girls all over this school now plotting to get their hooks into him.

Forget deer season boys and girls. Jade has officially declared it the opening day of Beck season.

Jade just smirked and resumed eating her lunch.

If Beck had anything to say at this point he didn't. Every time his phone rang during lunch Andre and Robbie would laugh at him. He let the calls go to voice mail and after the 3rd call silenced his phone.

He looked like he wanted to flee but just sat there. He said nothing else to Jade. I guessed that he didn't want to incur her wrath any further.

The rest of lunch passed with an odd silence. No one really knowing quite what to say anymore. Between me farting and Jade embarrassing Beck normal conversation had gone out the window.

"Well that was interesting." Rex said as we all got up from the table.

Before Beck walked 10 feet he was immediately mobbed by a group of girls who followed him. One of which was one of the pregnant girls from band which made it even funnier.

Jade just smiled evilly as we all walked into the school.

I could only wonder what Jade would do for my little interference. She disappeared as soon as she got into the school. I began to get a bit nervous.

A few minutes later when every one was gone I suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist.

Of course the hand was Jade's. She had an odd unreadable expression on her face.

"My office Now!" she barked and dragged me to the broom closet.

She hurriedly pushed me into the broom closet and shut the door behind her. Before I could even react she pinned me against the wall.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"I didn't interfere, I just kind of farted…." I pleaded in my defense.

Jade released me and threw her hands up in the air.

"You just kind of Farted?"

"Yes" I said meekly.

"Do you actually expect me to believe that?"

"Actually No."

Jade smiled which made me relax a bit. "I was wondering what you would do."

"You know I would break my promise and do something." I said somewhat surprised.

Jade smirked. "Of course I did. Good Save baby. You embarrased yourself for me. That means alot to me." Jade said before giving me a quick kiss.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Her face darkened. "But don't ever fart next to me when I'm eating ever again! Got it?" Jade barked.

I quickly nodded.

"You made short work of Beck." I said with admiration.

Jade smirked again. "By the end of the day he'll have 50 messages. That will keep him out of my hair."

I playfully ran my hand through her hair causing her to smile.

"Good because getting into your hair is my job now."

Jade just raised an eyebrow as her smile widened.

**A very good fluffy and hopefully funny chapter today. I hope you all like it.**


	13. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 13 – The Funeral.**

**Tori's POV**

We both exited the broom closet and headed to our next class which was Sikowitz's class. We awkwardly looked at each other as we entered the class room together.

It was only for a moment and then Jade slipped into her part.

"Stop standing so close to me Vega" she barked giving me a rather nasty stare.

"You can't get enough of me." I said in a rather exaggerated smug tone as I sat down next to Andre.

Jade just sadly shook her head and sat down behind me.

Andre raised an eyebrow. "You better be careful mocking Jade like that."

I couldn't help but smile. "Why?"

He laughed. "Cause she'll do something to you."

My smiled widened. "Sounds good to me"

Andre just gave me a curious look and shrugged.

"Careful what you wish for Vega." Chimed out the Goth behind me.

I didn't bother to look at Jade but I'm fairly certain there was a large smirk on her face.

The rest of the day seemed to go normally. Jade though, started to seemingly sink into a depression as the day went on. Her grandfather still weighed heavily on her mind I would guess. I wanted a chance to try and cheer her up but we didn't get a chance to speak.

At the end of the day she came up to me as I was standing near my locker. She seemed to make sure none of our friends are around.

"The service and funeral begins at 2:00 tomorrow. Be ready by 1:30 I'll pick you up." She said sullenly.

I nodded. "Got it."

"Do you want to do something tonight."

"Can't, my parents are taking me to my grandmothers tonight."

I nodded but couldn't help but show disappointment in my face. "Ok"

"See you later Vega. I'll call you later if I get a chance." Jade said before walking away.

I stood there by my locker and watched Jade walk away. I still wondered how much help I was today. At times she seemed normal and times seemed sullen and depressed. The only thing I noticed was that when I was with her she seemed normal. So I figured I did.

Trina found me a few minutes later and we drove home. I was silently thinking about how my relationship with Jade would develop when my sister chimed in.

"I heard you farted at lunch today." She said with a chuckle.

Of course she had to bring that up. Somehow I knew that would get back to her.

"Yea Trina I did. So what of it" I said trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Are you that tasteless?" she said mockingly.

I didn't feel like bickering with her so I just looked out the window and let my thoughts drift back to Jade. At times she could be bossy, bitchy and disagreeable, I wondered how long before I began to encounter those parts of her personality.

It's easy to ignore those when you can just walk away. When you're dating that person it becomes much more difficult.

I had a final exam in my English class coming up the next week so I spent my night studying. Though I hoped she would Jade did not call. After several hours of studying I finally went to sleep.

I slept in the next morning and after getting up I showered and got ready for the funeral. It was going to be warm today so I chose a nice but rather sedate black dress and matching shoes. As I was getting dressed I could only imagine what Jade would wear. Black I would imagine of course.

At 1:30 I was standing outside my home when Jade pulled up. I got in her car and the first thing I noticed was her dress.

I fully expected a full black dress. I was wrong; the ever unpredictable Jade instead chose to wear a rather sexy Red Cocktail dress with matching shoes. My eyes practically bugged out of my head upon seeing my girlfriend.

"Red?" I said quizzically as my mouth hung open.

"It was his favorite color." Jade remarked with a raised eyebrow. "Judging by the dumb look on your face I take it you approve."

I nodded "Yes I do. What will the others at the funeral think?"

Jade tilted her head to the side "Since when do I care what anybody thinks of me."

"What about that picture of you pic.." I began to speak before Jade abruptly cut me off.

Jade suddenly shouted. "Finish that sentence Vega and you're dead!"

I suddenly started to chuckle but suddenly stopped upon seeing the death glare that was quickly focused on me.

"That picture or the subsequent one with Robbie is not to be mentioned EVER! Do you understand my lovely girlfriend?"

There was something very chilling about the way she pronounced the words lovely girlfriend. I made a mental note to never mention pear maps picture ever again.

My mouth hung open for several seconds as I nodded my head. "Got it."

Without missing a beat the rather angry look on her face seemed to disappear and she tenderly took my hand.

As we neared the church Jade said. "Please just stay by me. I know neither of us aren't officially out yet and …"

This time I cut her off. "I understand Jade."

We arrived at the church a few moments later. Mourners were slowly filing into building as we parked.

As we got out of the car and walked I paid close attention to the reaction of the other mourners. Let's face it I love Jade in a very sexy red cocktail dress the others might not.

Strangely no one outside looked particularly surprised. She did get a few strange looks or one of disapproval but not many. I guessed that most of the people here were probably relatives that who were used to her a bit more than I was.

We approached the church and Jade said hello to a man and woman in their 40's. "Hello Uncle Tim and Aunt Grace" she said as she gave them a hug.

She turned to me. "This is my dad's sister and her husband. " I greeted them.

"Hello I'm Tori, a friend of Jade." The word friend seemed to briefly catch in my throat. Jade looked at me oddly for a moment.

"Let's go and get seated" Jade said to me as she directed me to the door. The closer we got to the church the more sullen and depressed she started to look.

I don't know why, it was the most inopportune time to make a joke but I simply couldn't help myself.

Just as we entered the door I quietly said. "You're not going to burst into flames aren't you."

I half expected her to punch me in the face. Jade instead just laughed and pushed me playfully into the door.

Sadly the sight of the coffin sitting seemed to instantly sober her up. The coffin was steel grey and surrounded by several bouquets of flowers. Next to the coffin was a large picture of a white haired man In his 70's. It looked like a worn but kind face.

Her face which had laughed only moments ago seemed to droop as she stared at the coffin at the front of the church. I noticed the casket was closed, I surmised that the injuries were too extensive to have an open casket.

Jade paused for a moment looking at the casket in silence and then directed herself to her parents who were standing nearby.

Her mom gave her a look of disapproval which didn't seem to faze Jade in the least. Her father looked to sullen to care what she was wearing.

As Jade continued to stare at the coffin I took a moment to express my condolences to the Mr. West.

"I'm very sorry for you loss Mr. West." I said as I approached Jade's father.

He looked at me. "Tori, correct?"

I nodded. "Yes"

"Thank you. Jade has mentioned you before." Jade's mother seemed to nod in approval to me. I could only imagine in what context Jade mentioned me.

It was then I noticed Jade was staring at me. It was an odd stare, one I couldn't quite read.

She came over to me. "Mom, Dad." She said to her parents in a emotionless tone.

"Jade." They said almost in unison.

"Come on let's sit down." Jade said.

Jade directed me to a seat in the back of the church as the service began. Jade spent the entire service silently staring at the casket. I sullen look firmly fixed on her face. I had no idea what so ever she was thinking. I wanted to hold her hand but others were sitting near us. So I sat near her as close as I could.

For me a sense of discomfort and helpless gradually set in. I began to wonder if my presence was any help to her at all. I so desperately wanted to hold her and comfort her but I couldn't. I was sad but gradually started to become increasingly depressed. Most of the service she paid no attention to me at all.

The service ended and we walked to the car to get in the funeral procession. I tried to make some small talk but other than saying hello and introducing me to various relatives said nothing.

We got in Jade's car and drove to the cemetery. She remained silent the whole car ride. The day which had been cloudy suddenly cleared up as we parked at the cemetery.

We walked slowly to the grave site, a look of pain becoming increasingly evident on Jade's face as we got closer to the grave site. By the time we arrive the coffin was already set to be placed in the ground.

I could tell by this point Jade was only barely holding herself together. A few moments after we got to the gravesite Jade could no longer hold back the tears.

A few words were said by the minister and the coffin was slowly lowered into ground.

Of all the mourners Jade seemed the most broken up. As the coffin slowly began to sink into the ground that look of pain on her face seemed to intensify. I could barely restrain myself from taking her in my arms. It was killing me not to do more to comfort her.

The coffin was a foot in the ground and Jades look of pain and grief on her face looked almost unbearable. I could no longer take it. I didn't care what Jade or anyone else thought.

I slipped my hand in hers and held it.

"It's Ok Baby" I quietly said into her ear.

I had no idea how Jade would react but I'd feel like a total shit and rotten girlfriend if I didn't.

She squeezed my hand and seemed to lean against me for support as she continued to cry. No one seemed to really care or even notice that I was holding Jade's hand. We watched the coffin lowered and then left. Jade just seemed to want to leave right away.

I put my arm around her and walked her to the car. I didn't know if any one was paying attention to us but at this point I didn't care. Jade needed me and I was going to comfort her, period.

I did spot one or two odd looks from various people attending the funeral, including her parents but I didn't care. Jade needed me.

I could tell she was slowly falling apart. Much like I did when she asked me about what Ryder did.

"I'll drive" I said as I took the keys from her hand. She looked too distraught to drive.

"Take me home please." She sobbed.

"Ok Jade."

We started to drive away and she just looked at the gravesite in silence as we drove away.

It only then did it occur to me that I may have just outed Jade in front her family.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence I finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry Jade, I just had to comfort you. You were in so much pain. I couldn't take seeing you like that. I'm sorry if I outed you in front of your family."

She weakly smiled and took my hand.

"Keep doing that and I may never let you go. Thank you Baby."

**Just a personal note I was watching Marvin Marvin the other day. Victorious gets canceled and this gets to stay on. How Revolting. I'm sorry but I hate Marvin Marvin.**


	14. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face. **

**Chapter 14 – Sleepover**

**Jade's POV**

"I'm not sure I you really outed me Tori." I said as I continued to stare out the window on the way home.

I was drained, emotionally and physically. The funeral took more out of me than it thought it would. Watching the casket being lowered into the ground was the hardest thing for me. It can be said that I'm a death obsessed and rather morbid person. To a large degree that is correct. Seeing a casket being lowered into the ground shouldn't bother me at all.

But when you see someone you love being lowered into ground, knowing perfectly well you will never see them again one can't help but become upset. He was my grandfather and I loved him, it's just that simple.

Only Tori taking my hand at the gravesite kept me from totally coming apart at the seams. Sure we got some strange looks but not that I think about it, it was probably because I was so broken and leaned on Tori.

Normally I'm a standoffish not touching person. It was just a bit out of character. Even if they do suspect I don't care.

I didn't want to be alone tonight. Looking over at Tori I just needed her with me tonight. Part of me was uncomfortable about needing anyone so much. But I just ignored that, I'm going to listen to my heart. I wanted her to hold me as I slept.

"Would you please stay with me tonight." I said weakly.

"Of course. I overheard someone say something about a gathering after the funeral."

I nodded.

"Everyone is meeting after at my uncles house but I don't feel like going. I just want to be with you."

I remembered to send a text to my father telling him I was tired and would try to make the family gathering later. Even though I had not intention of going.

**No One's POV**

Tori said "I need to get some things from my house first so I can stay over."

"That's fine."

Tori drove Jade's Car home and parked.

"Do you want to come in, otherwise I will be out in a few minutes." Tori as she got out of the car.

"No, I'll just wait in the car" Jade said as she laid back and closed her eyes.

Tori ran in the house, gathered some things and quickly changed out of her dress into jeans and a blouse.

A few moments later Tori was back out at the car. Jades eyes were still closed and it appeared she was asleep. Before she started the car, Tori paused and watched Jade for a moment.

Tori couldn't help but think the normally intimidating Goth looked peaceful and helpless. The grief she experienced today looked like it came close to breaking her. Even if Jade hadn't invited her to stay she would have insisted on it.

As Tori started and drove off Jade opened her eyes for a moment and then closed them. Seeming to go back to sleep again.

A short time later Tori pulled up in front of Jade's house. Looking at Jade, Tori noticed she still seemed to be asleep.

"My poor tired baby" Tori quietly said to herself.

She gently shook the Goth awake. "Jade, were home."

Jades eyes snapped open and she stretched before getting out of the car.

"I didn't sleep well last night" Jade mumbled as they walked to the door.

"Why."

"I just had my mind on the funeral and on my grandfather. I don't think I even slept for more than 2 or 3 hours." Jade said as she unlocked the front door.

"Come on Jade, let's get you into bed."

Tori followed Jade up to her room. It was rather large, The walls were a dark wood paneling. In the corner there was a double bed, The room itself was dark with heavy curtains on the two windows. Various knick-knacks and other strange objects littered the room. Glancing at a book shelf Tori saw a number of horror novels by authors Stephen King, H.P. Lovecraft, Clive Barker, Edgar Allen Poe and many others. Not all were horror novels but many of them were.

Tori glanced at a table next to the bed. Besides a rather mundane looking alarm clock was what appeared to be a very real skull. Tori walked in the room behind jade and put her bag down a chair beneath a poster for the 1981 B horror movie Graduation Day.

"Love your decorator" Tori quipped as she continued to look around the room.

Jade who had walked to her dresser smiled a bit and grabbed out some shorts and a t shirt before starting to undress.

Now that the funeral was over what there was of Jade's energy seemed to be going fast. Almost mechanically she put on a pair of black shorts and black t shirt and crawled into bed.

Though Tori wasn't tired she changed as well. She sensed the need that Jade had for her to be there in bed with her. It was an odd sensation but she just knew it.

Tori crawled in bed with the exhausted Goth who quickly put her arm around Tori's midsection.

"Thanks Tori" Jade faintly said before drifting off to sleep.

After a few moments Jade seemed to almost wrap around the still awake Latina, breathing even heavier as she drifted deeper into sleep.

Tori closed her eyes for a moment and reveled in new found feeling of closeness to Jade. Still not even remotely tired, Tori pulled out her kindle and began to read using a small light in her kindle case.

Jade didn't seem to notice her bedmate was not sleeping or even seemed to care if she did. She simply clung to the still awake Tori while deeply sleeping. Most of the time during Jades 2 plus hour nap Tori just read the sappy romance novel she had recently got on her kindle.

Occasionally she would put her kindle down and gently rub Jades back at least once causing Jade to make pleasant humming sounds.

Just over 2 hours later as early evening set in, Jade seemed to wake with a start.

**Tori's POV**

"Huh, What?" Jade said as she woke up suddenly.

I just smiled at my sleepy girlfriend. "Its alright baby."

Her eyes gradually focused on me as she still clung to me. "Did you sleep?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not tired, I was just reading."

Jade frowned, "You could have sat in the chair or watched TV"

I ran my hands through her hair which I was beginning to really like doing. "I wanted to lay here with you even if I wasn't asleep."

Jade smiled and made that soft humming sound indicating she was happy as she laid her head back down on my chest.

She just laid there for a few more minutes. She still looked a bit tired but not nearly as exhausted as before.

"Hey let's order some pizza and watch movies. I'm sure you have any number of horror films you would like to inflict on my eyes." I said while rubbing gentle circles on Jade's back.

Jade opened a single eye and looked up at me. "Sounds like a plan. I'll pick something not too gory but just enough that you'll be forces to bury your head in my arm no less that 5 or 6 times."

"How are you feeling?" I said as I extracted myself from her bed.

"Less tired, but still not quite myself." Jade said as she walked to the bathroom.

We ordered some pizza and started our horror movie marathon. The first movie was an old one the old Jamie Curtis Slasher Terror train. I actually kind of enjoyed that one. As the first move ended there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" Jade said.

Jade's father came into see us sitting on the bed eating pizza.

"Hello Jade, how are you feeling?" he asked. I noticed he looked like he was holding a picture in his hand.

"Better dad. I just was too exhausted to make it. I don't think I slept more than 3 hours last night."

He nodded. "That's Ok, Your grandmother wanted to make sure you got this before anyone else grabbed it. She knew your grandfather wanted you to have it." Jade's dad said handing her a small picture frame with 2 things in it.

Jade's face seem to light up. "Thank you."

"Welcome Jade." Her dad said before he left.

I thought that her dad said nothing about us at the gravesite so he must have not thought much of it, i guessed.

I looked at the frame. It was a smaller frame and was dominated by what looked like a small handbill advertising a concert. In this frame was a handbill advertising the Jimi Hendrix Experience playing at San Francisco's Winterland ballroom in October of 1967. Below that was a ticket stub for the October 12th show.

Jade smiled and traced her fingers on the stub. "My grandfather was a big Hendrix fan, this is his stub for that show plus one of the handbills he grabbed the night of the concert. He had it framed and always knew I liked Hendrix."

"Wow" I said.

"He would say, you can listen to Hendrix on a record but nothing compares to seeing him live. Best concert I ever went to. That man was simply on fire."

Getting that frame seemed to perk up Jade's spirits a bit. Before we watched the 2nd move she mounted the frame on her wall.

We spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching more movies. With the movies Texas Chainsaw massacre and Friday the 13th finishing out the bill. I loved having Jade all to myself and I could tell she felt the same about me.

**Jade's POV**

I was getting tired again near the end of Friday the 13th, my nap helped but I was still pretty wiped and emotionally drained. When the movie was done told Tori it was time for bed and we both crawled under the covers together.

I'm beginning to really like snuggling next to her. Never thought I would find myself saying that but its true. We talked for a while in the dark as we snuggled in bed, nothing too important we were just enjoying each others company.

Eventually we fell asleep in each others arms. At that time there was no other place I wanted to be. Being in her arms was dare I say heavenly. All i know it sure felt that way.

We must have slept in the next morning. I awoke to Tori poking me.

"Jade wake up." She said.

"What." I grunted. Still half asleep.

"Wake up Jade." She requested.

I still hadn't opened my eyes. Instead I gave Tori a kiss on the neck and nestled in closer to her.

"I think you should wake up Jade." Tori said poking me again.

I was starting to get annoyed and opened my eyes.

"What?" I said.

Tori had an odd look on her face and simply pointed off to the left.

I suddenly had a very bad feeling as I turned my head. Briefly glancing at the clock I was it as 11:13 in the morning. Looking further to my left I saw why Tori woke me up.

Standing next to my bed was Cat, standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"How come I don't get to snuggle with you when I sleep over?" Cat remarked with a wink.

**Hey if anyone was reading my story "After the Party." I added one more chapter to the story today finishing it completely. Give it a read and please review.**

**Not too much happening in this chapter, just some bonding and Cat finding out.**


	15. Coming Out

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 15 – Coming out.**

**No Ones POV**

Upon seeing the grinning Cat next to her bed Jade rolled her eyes, groaned and stuck her face straight into the pillow.

"Tori, make her go away." The Goth said, face still firmly in the pillow.

Before Tori could say anything Cat pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"You couldn't drag me away Jade. I'm getting some answers" said Cat with an unusually determined voice.

Jade relented, pulled her face from the pillow and looked at the still smiling Cat.

"My mother let you in again, didn't she?" Jade growled.

"Yep"

"God. I need to tell my mom not to just let Cat in anymore." Jade mumbled.

"I'd say this isn't what it looks like Cat, but it is." Said Tori somewhat sheepishly interjecting herself into the conversation.

"I guessed that." Cat Said.

Jade looked at Tori and simply shook her head as she sat up in bed. "Too answer the most obvious question you have Cat, Tori and I are now a couple."

Tori happily could hear a tone of pride in Jade's voice as she said it.

"So you're both gay?" Cat said after appearing to think for a second.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "Be kind of hard for us to be a couple if we weren't."

Turning her attention to Tori Jade said mockingly. "You are gay aren't you? I hope you didn't lead me on Vega."

A smirk appeared on Tori's face and she suddenly sat up in bed and in one very quick motion pulled Jade into her arms for a very sensual kiss. The kiss simply pulled her in and for a moment Jade seemed to forget Cat was even there and happily caressed Tori's tongue with her own.

Cat after a moment cleared her throat bringing Jade and Tori back to reality.

"Gay enough for you Jade?" Tori said with a rather satisfied smile.

Trying to ignore the fact that she suddenly felt a sense of heat rising up inside her from that kiss and still somewhat in a daze Jade said with a goofy smile on her face. "Uh…Yeah."

Cat giggled. "I've never seen Beck have that effect on you; I take it she's a much better kisser."

Jade averted her eyes but the crimson shade of red she suddenly turned, answered Cat's question rather nicely.

A mischievous smile appeared on Cat's lips. "I may have to give Tori a whirl myself."

Instantly Jade wrapped her arms around Tori. "Get your own lesbian, this one's mine." She said in a half kidding, half not kidding tone of voice.

This time it was Tori's time to blush.

Cat just laughed and sat back in her chair.

Jade suddenly narrowed her eyes and looked at the Latina still in her arms. "I never did ask, Lesbian or Bisexual?"

"Does it matter?" Tori asked looking somewhat puzzled.

"Only in the sense will I have to keeps just other girls away or girls and guys away from you. I don't share you know." Jade said while subtly tightening her grip she held on Tori.

Tori looked into Jades eyes and smiled. "You're work is a bit easier, you'll only have to keep the girls away from me. I'm sure of that now. What about you?"

Oddly Jade hadn't expected Tori to ask the same question back. She knew she was certainly gay and attracted to Tori but hadn't given the subject in general a whole lot of thought. She wasn't sure how to answer that at this moment. She quickly thought and came up with a quick but funny answer.

"I'm a Torisexual" Jade said with a smirk.

Tori grinned. "A bullshit answer for sure, but I happen to like you so I'll buy it."

Jade released Tori from her grip and they both turned their attention to Cat who had been watching the scene with a look of curiosity.

"I don't have any problem with you two together, in fact I'm happy for you both. But how long have you two been together? How did it happen?"

Jade answered. "Officially we've only been together for a few days." Jade paused for a moment to decide what to say it next. More to the point, how much of the story to tell. "Simply put, Tori and I have been spending some time together and we were just drawn to each other."

Cat smiled and Jade looked at Tori who seemed to approve of her answer.

"Beck still suspects you were cheating on him." Cat said as her face drooped sightly.

"Well I wasn't!" Jade quickly shot back.

"Ok, Ok, I believe you. Not sure if Beck will."

"Why are you here anyway Cat?" Jade said her tone of voice turning a bit darker as she was still a bit miffed by the interruption.

"Oh… Were all going to the mall to have lunch and see the Hobbit movie. Andre asked me if I would find you two and asked if you wanted to come along. I called you house Tori and your mom said you were sleeping over. So I came over here to collect you two if you wanted to come along."

Tori thought for a moment, "The cat's out of the bag, let's really let it out of the bag."

Jade tilted her head. "Are you sure?"

Tori smiled and wrapped her fingers with Jade's "Yes"

"Ok, were in" Jade said looking at Cat.

"Should be in interesting lunch." Cat said with a smile.

**Tori's POV**

Cat said the move was going to start at 2 and we were all meeting for lunch at 12:30. So we both got showered and dressed. Jade put cartoons on her TV for Cat to watch while we got ready. I thought back to Jade's explanation of how we met.

I'd rather not tell the whole story I can avoid it. The whole terrible experience is still fresh in my mind. I have nightmares about him some nights. Though the two nights I've spent with Jade have been nightmare free. She keeps the bad things away from me.

My therapy sessions have continued and have been gradually helping me come to grips with the experience. I want to be with Jade but it just isn't in me to do that right now. It will come in time and Jade is fine with that. The fact that she'll wait makes me feel special.

We got ready in record time and got in Jade's car around 12:15. Jade's dad was gone and her mom left shortly after she let cat in so we couldn't talk to them about our relationship before we left.

"We're just meeting in the food court. Andre, Robbie and Beck should already be there." Cat announced as Jade parked the car.

I was a bit apprehensive about telling them but Cat's acceptance of Jade and I made it easier.

"Beck had a date last night." Cat said as we entered the mall.

A strange look ran across Jades face but disappeared. "Hmm." She said.

"One of the girls from school who heard you were no longer interested in him."

"Who" I said, knowing Jade probably wouldn't ask.

"Molly Hanford"

"I don't know her." Jade said.

I suddenly remembered. "You've seen her, tall about 6'1" straight blonde hair down to her middle back, athletic build. She plays Bass guitar. I think she wants to be a comedian."

Jade suddenly looked as if she remembered. "I remember her now. She was in my scriptwriting class last year." Jade said with little emotion.

We were approaching the food court and my nerves were on edge. I was hiding it pretty well though. . Jade looked calm and collected though I sensed she was somewhat nervous as well.

As we turned the corner to the food court Jade took my hand, threading her fingers with mine.

I said a silent prayer. "God please don't have Beck make a scene." It was a fear of mine.

The three of us entered the food court and spotted the guys at a table near the center. Andre and Beck had their backs to us and Robbie was facing us holding rex.

We waived and approached. As we got closer Robbie noticed Jade and I were holding hands. A look of puzzlement and bewilderment appeared on his face. The other two must have picked up on Robbies confusion and turned to see us just as we approached.

A look of shock suddenly appeared on Beck and Andre's faces as they continued to stare at Jade and it. I suddenly began to feel very self conscious.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Jade snapped. "Haven't you ever seen two girls holding hands before?"

Becks mouth was hanging open but Andre managed to speak.

"But you're holding Tori's hand." He said pointing to us.

"Of course I'm holding Tori's hand!" Jade said her voice starting to rise in anger.

He didn't quite seem to get it. "Uh..Why?"

"They're doing the nasty." Rex suddenly blurted out in rather smug tone of Voice.

Jade's face distorted in rage. "QUIET PUPPET OR I'LL SHOVE YOU HEAD FIRST IN A GARBAGE DISPOSAL!" she yelled.

Both Robbie and Rex seemed to pull back a little from the table in fear.

Seeming to collect his wits Beck spoke up. "Jade?"

"I'm hungry Tori, let's get our food first." Jade said yanking me away from the table.

Cat followed us and we all got food. Jade got a large salad, Cat got a happy meal from the Mcdonalds and I got some pasta. Glancing over at the table I could see Robbie, Rex, Beck and Andrea all in conversation and occasionally looking at us.

Jade didn't say much as we approached the table but I could tell she wasn't in the mood for games. As she sat down she announced.

"In case it didn't get through you thick male skulls, Tori and I are now dating and if anyone of you refers to Tori or me by the D word, I'll break your neck."

Andre and Robbie quickly nodded. Beck nodded but there was a look of hurt on his face.

"So how long?" Beck asked.

"No I didn't cheat on you with Tori, if that's your question Beck. We've only been going out for a few days." Jade said tersely.

"Congratulations Girls, I'm happy for you." Andre said sincerely but somewhat cautiously.

"Yeah congratulations?" Robbie added in an upbeat tone.

Rex remained silent.

Beck on the other hand didn't look convinced by Jade's answer. He seemed to straighten up in his chair and took a deep breath.

"I don't believe you Jade. What about that one day where you and Tori were both gone during the afternoon."

That was the day Jade confronted me about the rape and took me to the police station. Just the mention of that made me tense up visibly which Jade noticed.

"That's none of your business beck. I wasn't cheating on you." Jade said taking bite of her salad.

I feeling of nervousness suddenly build up inside of me. The look of fear that appeared on my face could easily be interpreted as one of guilt. I think that is what Beck thought when he glanced at me.

"I think it is my business, we may not be dating now but we were then and I have a right to know if you were cheating on me." She said as his voice started to rise.

"Give it rest beck." Jade said starting to become angry again.

She was protecting me and starting to take the brunt of Beck's anger. I didn't like her doing that. My nerves were feeling increasingly strained sitting there.

"I want to know what you two were doing" he said angrily at Jade.

I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't just sit by and watch Jade get accused of something she didn't do just to protect me. Before Jade could answer I answered first.

"Get your head out of your ass Beck, she didn't cheat on you. She found out I was one of the girls that Ryder raped and took me to the police station. She wasn't cheating on you she was helping me. We didn't start dating until you and her broke up." I blurted out in frustration and anger.

**No one's POV**

Instantly a there was a dead silence as a look of shock and horror ran across the faces of everyone present at the table.

Tori just sat there for about half a second as all the feelings and fear from her ordeal seemed to suddenly hit her once again. She immediately burst into tears and fled the table.

**Mini cliff hanger today.**

**One can wonder how everyone will react that Tori spilled the beans about her ordeal to protect Jade. Beck should have let it rest and believed Jade.**

**Have a good day everyone.**


	16. Coming Out Part II

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face**

**Chapter 16 – Coming out Part II**

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't believe that Tori had just said that. She didn't need to defend me but she did. Stupid fucking Beck broke my Tori down.

The next sound at the table I heard was a shocked Cat suddenly bursting into tears. Anger suddenly surged through me like a raging river. Getting up from the table I walked over to the Beck and grabbed him by the shirt.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT" I screamed at him as I punched him in the face as hard as I could.

He recoiled from the blow and fell out of his chair onto the floor looking rather stunned.

My temper was now fully uncontrollable; the only thing preventing me from destroying Beck on the spot was the fact that I knew Tori needed me.

She had run off in the direction of the bathroom so I ran to them hoping to find Tori there.

Flying into the bathroom, I heard sobbing coming from a large handicapped stall in the rear of the bathroom.

"Tori, it's me" I said knocking on the door.

The door opened and I pushed myself inside locking the door behind me. I looked to see a sobbing Tori leaning up against the wall of stall. Streams of makeup running down her tear covered face.

"I'm sorry…Jade I just couldn't let him accuse you like that. It just all came out." She said starting to sob even harder.

My heart started to break just seeing her like that. I just wrapped her in my arms and held her tight.

"Don't apologize baby, you were just protecting me. I understand." I said quietly into her ear as I continued to hold her. Like that day in the park Tori just fell apart in my arms.

I was so mad at Beck still, he couldn't just take my word. But noooo, he had to just keep pushing and pushing until my Tori cracked.

"Come on Tori, I'll take you home." I said

"Please stay with me" she whimpered.

I wanted to fix her so badly, make the pain go away. I hated seeing Tori like this. I want her to be her normal annoying bright and shiny self. She had stopped crying for the moment but depending on what happened she may start again.

"Of course I will."

We emerged from the stall and exited the bathroom. Cat was about to enter when we exited the bathroom.

"Are you OK, Tori? I'm so sorry." Cat said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be ok. Eventually." I answered.

"Andre yelled at Beck" Cat announced as we re entered the food court.

"What?" I said.

"After you left, Andre yelled at Beck for being an insensitive jerk. I just slapped him. He should have left you alone and not kept bugging you about it."

I couldn't help but smile. "Where is he now?"

"He left; I think he was afraid of what you were going to do to him when you returned."

"Good." I said grimly.

I put my arm around a visibly shaken Tori and walked us back to the table where a still somewhat shocked looking Andre was standing.

"Is she OK?" He asked.

I looked at Tori who said nothing and then back to Andre. "Not at the moment. Andre could you please take Cat home? I have to take Tori home, she's very upset."

"Yeah, Sure. Come on Cat."

"Thanks Andre, I'll call you later."

With that Andre and Cat left. I'm glad they didn't press me for more answers at the moment. I just wanted to get Tori out of here as quickly as possible.

"Come on baby, let's get you home." I said as I led her out of the food court.

She said nothing on the way to the car. She looked very shaken and somewhat depressed. I finally got her to the car and we were off. She just slumped into the seat as we drove off.

After a few moments I held her hand. "I'm sorry I ruin-"She began to speak.

I didn't let her finish sentence. "Stop right there, you didn't do anything wrong Tori. Beck was being an asshole and you were being a good girlfriend simply defended me. So not another word about you being at fault. I'll handle beck. I'm pretty sure I've already given him a black eye."

Tori made a faint smile. "You're my guardian angel of death" She said faintly.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"You've done a good job of watching over me with my grandfathers passing. You're my angel."

"Will I ever be ok again?" she asked changing the subject. "I feel bad that I'm not all there for you."

"Stop that" I barked. "Stop blaming yourself, yeah you're having a pretty rough time of it but that doesn't mean you haven't been there for me. You have shown that time and again you give all you have to give and at the moment you're giving all you have. I couldn't possibly ask for more. You're a wonderful, beautiful and special girl and I'm proud to be your girlfriend."

I continued to speak. "That's how special you are; you managed to make me all mushy just in a few weeks. Beck never came even close in all the time I spend with him."

Tori smiled as a tear ran down her face. "Be careful what you say Jade, I might just fall for you, then you'll never get rid of me."

I smirked. "Who says I want to get rid of you. You are kind of soft and cuddly, plus you smell nice most of the time."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Most of the time?"

"You didn't smell so rosy when you farted at the lunch table that one day."

Tori smiled again. I love her smile. She seemed to be feeling better.

"I still want to tell my parents about us today." Tori announced.

I was a bit surprised. "Are you sure, you've not had the best day so far. We can put it off. I won't be offended."

"No, I want to do this. I know we've only been together for a few days but I do feel like we have the start of something special. I don't want to hide it."

I reflected for a moment on what she had just said. My heart swelled upon the realization that I felt the same way.

"Sure"

We pulled into Tori's driveway a short bit later. Tori had managed to compose herself though she still looked somewhat depressed. I had calmed down though I still wanted to beat Beck to a pulp. I would deal with him later.

We entered the Vega household a few moments later. Her parents who were sitting and watching TV immediately noticed that Tori had been crying.

"What's wrong Tori?" Her dad said as she walked up to her.

"Tori had a setback as it were." I said.

"What happened?" Holly Vega said to Tori as she sat down.

I sat down next to her and looked at Tori. I wouldn't have blamed her if she decided not to say anything. She seemed determined to tell her parents despite the incident at the mall today.

Tori cleared her throat and sat up. "Beck, Jade's Ex boyfriend was accusing her of cheating on him with me. To stop him from accusing her of something she didn't do, I was forced to blurt out what happened to Beck and my other friends."

"She didn't need to do it, she just defended me." I added.

Her parents looked confused.

"Why would Beck think you were seeing Jade behind his back?" David Vega asked. "I'm sorry I'm a bit confused. I know Jade helped you but I'm not quite following."

Tori then slipped her fingers in between mine and held my hand.

"Jade and I weren't' seeing each other then but since Jade has broken up with Beck Jade and I have become a couple. I'm gay."

For the second time in a single day Tori dropped a bombshell. As expected the Vega's looked a bit surprised. Their faces were a mixture of shock and surprise. I didn't see any indications of disgust or horror though which I took as a good sign.

Mrs. Vega bit her lip and looked as if she was trying to pick the right words. "Is this related to your ordeal?" She said cautiously.

"No. I was having these feelings and doubts about my sexuality for some time. My rape has nothing to do with it. Jade helped me with my ordeal and as a result of being close we were just drawn to each other. When her grandfather died she realized it was me she wanted to be with not her boyfriend beck. She broke up with him that night.'

Mr. and Mrs. Vega looked at Tori then at me and then back at Tori again.

The Vega's looked at each other and then back at us. Mr. Vega began to speak. "I know this wasn't easy for you to say Tori. Especially after the day you had. I can't say it will take a bit of getting used to but if that is….No let me re phrase that. You're still our daughter and we love you and we're still proud of you."

A visible sense of relief flowed through me, I know Tori wanted to but she was still apprehensive about it. She looked relived as well and seemed to perk up a bit.

"Thank you." Tori said.

"We love you Tori." Mrs. Vega said.

Mr. Vega looked at me. "Jade you've pulled our daughter out of a situation I don't even want to imagine. I can't even think of what would have happened if you hadn't done what you did. You've more than shown us you're a person who truly cares about Tori. Not everyone would have gone so much out of the way to help like you did. You've been an immeasurable support to her during her recovery."

Mrs. Vega cut him off. "David can be so long winded sometimes. In think what he means to say is that you'll be very good for Tori and I think she'll be very good for you."

"Thank You. Mr. & Mrs. Vega. Just to be clear I do realize that Tori is still recovering from her ordeal and.."

This time Tori cut me off. "We're taking it slow. Jade wants me to fully recover and won't do anything to endanger it."

The Vega's looked a bit awkward for a moment but they both said "That's very good."

At this point Trina came down the stairs. She was wearing headphones and signing off key to the train song 50 ways to say good bye. She quickly noticed us and removed her headphones.

"What's going on?" She said seeming to sense something was happening.

The Vega's looked at each other but it was Tori that spoke first.

"I was just telling Mom and Dad Jade and I are now dating." Tori said nervously.

Oddly Tori looked more nervous telling her sister than telling her parents.

"But she's a girl?" Trina said, obviously not quite connecting the dots.

Tori huffed and rolled her eyes. "Trina I'm gay."

Trina looked surprised for a moment and then closed one eye, tilted her head and appeared to think for a moment.

"Good, more boys for me then." She said as she put on her headphones and left the house looking like it didn't bother her in the slightest.

Tori shrugged and looked slightly disappointed. "Too self centered even to care."

"Don't say that Tori, Trina loves you. Just in her own special way." Mrs. Vega said.

"We're proud of you Tori, You did the right thing by coming out with your ordeal and now you had the courage to tell us about your relationship with Jade. Neither of those things couldn't have been easy." Mrs. Vega said.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad. You're support is very important to me." Tori said.

"You and your happiness is very important to us. We just want you to be happy and successful." Mr. Vega said.

Tori stood up. "This day has taken a lot out of me. Jade and I were just going relax and watch TV."

Mrs. Vega nodded. "That's fine. Dinner will be at 6, were having Lasagna. Jade would you like to join us?"

It felt good to be accepted so quickly by the Vega's. "Very much so, thank you."

"Good, Let us know if you need anything before dinner." Mrs. Vega said.

As we went up stairs I could only help but wonder what my parent's reaction would be upon hearing the news that I'm gay. Sadly I had no clue.

**Seemed like a decent place the end the chapter. Jade punched Beck, Tori came out to understanding parents and Trina didn't seem to care at all. Things are looking up a bit now.**

**We'll deal with their friends more specific reactions in upcoming chapters. We will also have more of Jades dealing with Beck in future chapters. Jade is still pretty angry at her ex boyfriend.**


	17. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 17 – Déjà vu. **

**Tori's POV**

I went up stairs with Jade and we snuggled on the bed while we watched TV in my room. Again the outburst at the mall seems to have taken a lot out of me. We watched the movie the Hangover which we've both seen but I just wanted to see something funny.

I was feeling a bit depressed, worrying about what my friends would think about me. What they would say or do. My worst fear would be that my secret would get out. Though my parents positive reaction to my coming out was welcome news and a great weight off my shoulder.

Even before my encounter with Ryder I had been having doubts about my sexuality. Me paying just a bit more attention to Jade's leg's than normal or just that feeling that I wanted to be near women much more than men.

Jade seemed a bit distracted herself, worried about her own parents reaction I would guess. Mostly during the movie Jade quietly held me during the movies. She did seem to enjoy the movie.

After it was done she got off the couch and said.

"Let's go to my place for a bit. We can get my stuff so I can stay tonight and we can tell my parents." She didn't seem too enthusiastic about the last part. I wondered if she expected a bad reaction.

"Sure Let's go"

We told my parents that we were going out for a bit and would be back in time for dinner.

A short time later we were driving to Jade's house.

"You know I've met your mother at the funeral but I know almost nothing about her." I remarked to Jade as she drove.

Jade's face remained unreadable for a moment and the took a deep breath.

"My mother and I don't get along. I get along with her even less than my father. She's a patent litigation attorney. When there is a dispute over the ownership of a patent she gets involved. She works for a big firm downtown. She's very style conscious, Jimmy Choo shoes, Kate Spade handbags the works." I noticed she narrated it with little emotion in her voice.

Jade paused and too a deep breath.

"Her name is Lori and growing up she was an army brat. My grandfather was a captain in the US Army. My mom was born on a US army Base in Japan. She and her brothers lived all over the world. She met my dad in her sophomore year at UCLA and they eventually got married. She doesn't like my style choices, my obsession with all things death related, my interest in film making, pretty much everything. We have nothing in common what so ever. Not like she ever wants to spend time with me anyway. All we do is fight."

I thought for a moment.

"Didn't you say your grandfather's nose was shot off in the war?"

"I lied" Jade replied bluntly

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What else have you lied about?"

"Lots of things."

"What things?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That would be telling?" she said with a smirk.

I didn't bother to push it further and at that point we pulled up in front of the West House.

As we walked in the house. I could see a slight apprehension in Jades demeanor. She seemed to tense up like she was expecting some kind of fight or battle.

"Mom" She called.

"In here" A voice came from down the hall.

We walked down the hall into a small office. Papers and legal documents were scattered on a desk. On shelves were law books. It looked like a semi cluttered lawyers office.

Her mom who had short brown hair was typing at her computer. I did notice quite a resemblance, Jade looked very much like her mother. I suspected that was something Jade did not like.

"What do you need Jadlyn?" Mrs. West said as we entered the room. Her tone of voice was one of slight annoyance.

"Where's dad?" Jade said shifting her weight slightly nervously.

"He's playing golf with his friends and they are having dinner afterward. He won't be home until later."

Jade stood there for a moment in silence studying her mother.

"I wanted to tell something to you both but since you're the only one here. I'll just tell you."

"What is it? I'm working on a very important deposition right now." She said impatiently.

"You know I broke up with Beck right?" Jade asked.

Mrs. West nodded. "Yes, what of it?"

"Tori here is more than just my friend, I'm dating her now. Mom I'm Gay" Jade said it sounding very tense. After the sentence she tensed up even further.

Mrs. West seemed very a taken a back. She looked at me wordlessly for several seconds intently studying my face as a very strange look came across hers. It was an odd far away look I didn't quite understand.

To me it didn't look like a look of revulsion, disgust or anger. It looked like one of pain. She diverted her eyes for a moment to the floor as if she was thinking about something.

It was then I noticed Mrs. West's hands had begun to shake.

Jade who had observed the same thing I did seemed to grow angry and defensive. I guess fighting with her mother was a common occurrence so she probably just automatically went into battle mode.

"Let me guess you don't approve." Jade said snidely.

Mrs. West instantly shot her daughter an extremely angry glare as her Jaw seemed to harden.

Before her mother could even respond Jade continued her attack. I wasn't sure what to think at this point.

"I knew telling you was a mistake, I can just see the disgust in your eyes. Serves me right to even think I could talk to you about anything." Jade said getting even angrier.

"Well don't you know everything Jadelyn Ashley West. 17 years old and you've got everything figured out." Mrs. West said in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

"Ashley" I thought to myself. I made a mental note to harass Jade about her middle name later. She told me it was Amanda.

"I can just see it Mom, I can see the Judgment in your eyes. You can't stand the fact that I'm with a woman." Jade bellowed her face turning red.

I just stood there quietly, feeling extremely awkward.

Mrs. West walked around the desk coming face to face with her daughter. "Jadlyn, maybe you should take that chip off your shoulder and stop jumping to conclusions like you always do. Its bad enough that you strut around thinking you know god dam everything."

"I KNOW ENOUGH!" Jade spat out her words filled with Venom.

"You don't know anything Jade, your not even fucking 18. You think you know what I'm thinking well little missy you don't." Mrs. West spat out, her words filled with an equal mixture of anger and pain.

"I don't have to know what you're thinking Mom, I can see it. You can't stand the fact that your daughter is gay and I'm dating a girl. A girl who I very much want to be with." Jade continued her attack.

Jades mom seemed to turn red. "STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS JADELYN AND LET ME TALK!"

"I'm not jumping to conclusions; you can't stand fact that I want to be with my girlfriend. Something you can't even understand or even care to."

At this point Mrs. West seemed to be at an emotional breaking point. I sensed that something was wrong. That Jade was drawing the wrong conclusion. I suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"YOU THINK I DON'T UNDERSTAND?" Jade's mother screamed at her.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Jade screamed back as the battle seemed to reach it's height.

Mrs. West seemed to emotionally break. A single tear formed in her eye as she stood there in a silent rage for a moment.

"MY FATHER FORBID ME FROM SEEING MY GIRLFRIEND, YES JADE, MY GIRLFRIEND, HER NAME WAS LISA AND I LOST HER WHEN OUR PARENTS FOUND OUT. I'M BISEXUAL YOU STUPID FUCKING KNOW IT ALL." Jade's mother screamed at her daughter with the full volume of her voice.

This time it appeared to me that it was Jade's turn to get hit by a bombshell.

Jade's mouth opened but no sound came out of it as a look of utter shock formed on her face. She stood there looking almost paralyzed.

"Oh my god." Were the only words that I could think of. I was stunned, though I'm not sure half as much as Jade was. She looked absolutely floored.

Jades mother started to tear up and quickly left the room. Jade her self simply stood there her mouth still hanging open. After a moment tears started to form in her eyes.

"What have I done?" Jade said as a look of horror filled her face.

It was then I realized that Jade did to her mother was almost the exact thing that Beck had done at the food court earlier. Jumping to a conclusion with disastrous consequences. I kind of felt sick about it.

Jade numbly sat down and started to cry putting her face in her hands. A few moments later Mrs. West returned with a small metal box. She too had been crying.

I still had no idea what to say. Why I hadn't started to cry was anyone's guess at this point.

Mrs. West opened the box which seemed to hold photos and other assorted things. She pulled out a strip of 4 black and white photos like you would get at one of those old photo booths. She then held it out to Jade who took it.

It was a picture of two girls, one of which was Jade's mother looking about 17 years old. She looked almost exactly like Jade at that point. The other one was a girl with piercing eyes, a round face and a killer smile. Oddly enough I could see faint Hispanic features in her face.

Almost like history had repeated itself I thought.

In first 3 photos they were clowning for the camera. In the last photo they were kissing. They looked very happy together.

Jade studied the picture while Mrs. West seemed to collect her wits.

She looked at me. "I looked at you when Jade told me the news as suddenly was reminded of Lisa. Like you she was part Hispanic her maternal grandfather being from Cuba."

Mrs. West then turned her attention who was still intently studying the picture. Tears still running down her face.

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't know." Jade tearfully said.

"For once Jade you're going to listen to me and not jump all to conclusions like you always do." Mrs. Vega said as she sat on the desk.

"In the mid 80's near the end of my Junior year of high school my father was stationed at an army base in Germany so that's were we lived. I had realized I liked women and men, though I dared not tell anyone else. I felt lonely and isolated with my feelings no one to talk to about it. As part of a class project I ended up with Lisa as a partner. Her father was an officer at the base as well. We became very close friends. I liked her a lot and realized I was falling for her. She was fun and outgoing, i couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to spend very second of time with her. Aftera a while began to sense she felt the same way about me."

Mrs. West paused for a moment to look at another picture in the box before putting it down.

Jade sat there quietly and simply waited for her mother to speak. She looked extremely ashamed.

"One night I took a huge risk and told her how I felt. I was so scared she would reject me or even worse tell my parents. I was practically a nervous wreck that night. Much to my delight, I learned she felt the same way about me. We started to see each other in private. We were together part of our junior year and most of the senior year of high school. Both of us were afraid of our parents. For that time we were together she was my whole world. I loved her and she loved me. Near the end of the school year we began to talk about going off to college and live together."

Mrs. West paused again and closed her eyes.

"Her mother walked in on us one day and we were found out. Our parents were furious. Both of our fathers were afraid their military careers would be affected. Both of our fathers forbid us from ever seeing each other again, threatening the most dire consequences if we did. Her father got a transfer to a base in Japan to get Lisa away from me. I was sent to live with my grandparents in New Jersey. Our fathers put us on the opposite ends of the earth."

Mrs. West paused and took a deep breath. "I was heartbroken, as I'm sure Lisa was. I was never able to contact her again. Her father and mine saw to that. I graduated and went to UCLA where I met your father. I felt like I had betrayed Lisa by doing so but I just had to move on with my life. It was hard but I did. "

Finally Jade spoke up but in barely more than a whisper. "Did you ever hear from her again?"

"No"

"I'm so sorry mom, I just had no idea." Jade said.

"That look on my face you saw when you told me was me thinking about my Lisa. It brought back all the pain and the memories of our being together. I just flashed back to that last night we were together as we were dragged apart." Mrs. West said rather sadly.

"Have you ever thought about looking her up?" I asked finally saying something.

"I'm too afraid, afraid of what I may find. Afraid she wouldn't even remember me or …." Her voice trailed off but we understood what she said.

Mrs. West looked at Jade. "You jump to conclusions too much sometimes. I know we don't get along very well but suffice it to say I understand more than you think. I was 17 once too. Tori seems like a fine girl. You will certainly have no objection from me."

"Thank You Mrs. West" I said.

She nodded at me.

Mrs. West Gave Jade a hug. "I love you Jade, never forget that. No matter how much we fight."

"What about dad, what will he think?" Jade asked as the hug broke.

"I doubt he will really care. Even if he does, I'll handle your father. I won't have done to you what was done to me. You don't want to know that kind of pain." She said a note of sadness in her voice.

"Does he know about Lisa?" Jade asked.

"Yes, but it's not a subject that I like to talk about. So we simply do not discuss it. He knows it's a very painful memory for me and he respects that."

We spent a short bit of time talking before Mrs. West had to get back to work. She told Jade and I a story or two about Lisa and asked me some questions as to get to know me better.

She seemed to like me which was a relief.

For once Jade seemed to enjoy talking with her mother. I could see it in her face. I think they became just a tiny bit closer. I'm sure the battles between them would continue but at least on this particular battlefront the guns will thankfully remain silent.

**Surprise, Jade's mother understood her situation better than Jade even imagined. Unfortunately Jade jumped to conclusions and caused an unnecessary argument. **

**But they got past that and Jade and her mom bonded a bit.**


	18. Ghosts and Wolves

**Disclaimer, The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face**

**Chapter 18 – Ghosts and Wolves**

**No one's POV.**

Lori West hadn't uttered Lisa's name in years. She felt a tearing in her heart every time she did. Though like a ghost the Lisa continued to haunt her memory. It seemed like such a long time ago, and of course it was.

After Jade and Tori left to go upstairs Lori just sat down at her desk. Ignoring the deposition she needed to review she pulled the box of memories closer to her. It was a small metal box and all she had remained of Lisa.

She was envious of her daughter, being able to be with the person she wanted to be with while she couldn't.

She pulled out the pictures and little mementos that were collected in the box one by one. Each one triggering a different bittersweet memory. There was a picture of Lisa at the beach in her red bikini, a valentine day's card, a ticket stub to a Duran Duran concert plus many others. Each memento old but cherished reminded her of how strong the relationship once was.

She couldn't help but wonder what Lisa was doing at that very moment as she gazed out of the window.

Her mind drifted back to that terrible night where they were found out and separated. "Lori I love you." That was the last thing Lisa had ever said to her. Screamed actually, as her father shoved her in the family car. Lori's heart was never the same after that. She eventually met Jade's father, fell in love and married but there was always a part of her heart that still belonged to Lisa.

To Lori West the memory of that painful night felt like a knife imbedded deeply in her soul. After 28 years she was still unable to extract it or the pain it caused her. Over the years she became accustomed to the pain, able to ignore it, forget it for while. But it never went away.

When Jade just assumed that she didn't understand Lori felt like Jade had taken that knife and twisted it. Plunged it deeper into her soul.

Lori knew that Jade didn't know what she was doing. She was just being head strong and stubborn as she usually was. Still it hurt, like an old wound that never healed and probably never would.

Lori looked at the mementos for a few minutes before replacing them carefully in the box and closing it.

Before she returned her attention to the work at hand she sat there looking out the window for a moment.

"Lisa" she said sadly.

* * *

Jade sat down on her bed after coming upstairs to get her stuff. Her mind was still spinning from the revelation she had just uncovered.

A tremendous sense of guilt descended upon her as she thought about it.

"I had no idea Tori. I just was so angry and stupid."

Tori sat down and wrapped her arm around Jade who leaned against Tori for support.

"You didn't mean to, your mom knows that." Tori said trying to comfort her.

"She's right you know. I am quick to judge sometimes, I do have a nasty habit of jumping to conclusions."

"Kind of what Beck did earlier today."

Jade looked at Tori with surprise. "I never thought of that. I did the same thing that he did. Just jumped to a conclusion and kept pressing it until someone cracked."

"We're only human" Tori said as she gently rubbed Jades back with her hand.

"I still feel stupid."

"I'll punch you in the face if it will make you feel better." Tori Joked.

Jade threw her head back, "Oh my God, I punched Beck for something I turned around and did just a few hours later."

"We'll deal with that tomorrow at school. Let's get your stuff and get going." It will be dinnertime soon."

Jade nodded in agreement and packed her stuff for the night over at Tori's house.

After getting Jades stuff they went downstairs.

"I'll be right back." Jade said before heading to her mom's office.

Jade entered the room where her mother had resumed working. Still filled with guilt Jade felt the need to apologize again for being such a gank.

"Hey mom" Jade said as she entered the room.

Mrs. West who was typing on her computer stopped and looked at her daughter.

"Yes Jade."

"Uhh.I just wanted to apologize again for being such a bitch earlier. I was out of line. I just had no idea you had been through all that."

Mrs. West sighed. "Just be careful about assumptions you make about people. They can be quite disastrous sometimes."

Jade nodded. "You miss her don't you? Even after all these years."

Quickly a look of sadness and pain fell across Mrs. West's face. Without saying so much as a single word she nodded.

Jade felt a pain in her heart, they had only been together for a few days but even now the thought of losing Tori was unbearable to think of.

"I'm staying at Tori's house tonight."

"So how long have you two been dating anyway?" Mrs. West asked.

'"We've only been a couple a few days but over the last few weeks we've been getting gradually closer. I can't go into detail but I've been helping Tori through some rough times and we ended up bonding more than I ever thought I would. After a while I simply couldn't deny it anymore."

Mrs. West looked to the side for a moment as she pondered something. "Sometimes letting things build slowly makes for a better relationship overall. You seem to be on the right track."

"We are taking it slow" Jade answered.

"That's good. And again. Don't worry about your father. I don't think he will care. Even if he does I'll handle him. I won't have you experience the pain I did, I'd be a terrible mother if I let that happen."

Jade smiled and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Mom" She said quietly before leaving the room.

Jade was quiet on the ride back to the Vega household. Tori just let her be knowing that Jade had a lot to digest. Finding out your mother had a girlfriend who she was forcibly separated from.

She just took Jade's hand in hers and quietly held it on the way home.

As they arrived at the Vega household Tori remarked Dryly "Maybe if were lucky well manage to have the rest of the day without someone dropping a bombshell. I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to an extremely boring evening."

Jade just laughed and got out of the car.

As Tori hoped the rest of the evening went very uneventfully. Jade joined the Vega's for dinner and they all enjoyed themselves. Tori's parents tried to keep the conversation relaxed and casual avoiding any awkward questions or the subject of anyone's sexuality.

Not because they wanted to avoid the subject but they knew Tori had a bad day earlier at the mall and after coming out to them they knew Tori simply wanted to relax.

Both Tori and Jade were relived to have a nice casual dinner.

Neither of them spoke about Jade's mother. They both decided that it was nobody's business.

After dinner Tori and Jade went up to Tori's room went back to cuddling on the bed and watching movies. Sticking to comedies as neither of them was particularly in the mood for drama or horror. They had both had more than their fill of drama earlier in the day.

Jade kept thinking about her mother and this Lisa. She did realize that had they stayed together she may have not been born. But she couldn't help but wonder how her mother's life would have turned out differently had they stayed together.

Jade wondered how the revelation would affect her parent's marriage. Not that there really was much a marriage anymore anyway. Jade had watched her work alcoholic parents gradually drift apart over the years. They didn't treat each other badly, yell, scream or fight. They just gradually went from being a married couple to pretty much being roommates who occasionally had sex and slept in the same bed.

Tori just was content to relax in Jade's pale arms. Neither of them talked very much, that evening.

After the movies both girls got ready to go to sleep and crawled into the bed. Tori spooning her girlfriend from behind with an arm over her torso.

Besides Tori pressed up against her it was the feel of her breath on the back of her neck that Jade liked the most. She didn't know quite why. It just gave her a wonderful little tingle with each exhale.

They were both too tired to have any conversation so they just said good night and quietly drifted off.

At about 2 in the morning Tori awoke and was somewhat hungry. She quietly extracted herself from the arms of the sleeping Jade and went downstairs to raid the refrigerator.

Almost immediately after that, Jade drifted from a peaceful dream into a night mare replaying in her mind what she imagined was that night her mom was dragged from her girlfriend.

Except it was her and Tori being dragged apart as her fears and anxieties took control of her sleeping mind.

The two girls were holding each other in front of large and scary looking Red Victorian style mansion. Oddly Jade recognized it as the mansion from the scissoring movie.

Her parents came up to her and grabbed her pulling her away from Tori. She held on tight as could be. At this point Tori's parents pulled up in a car got out and started to pull her away. Jade tightened her grip on the Latina as the pull attempted to break her grip.

The pair held on tight, "We'll always be together Baby" Jade said to Tori.

"Noooo." Tori screamed out as Jade was pulled from her grip and towards the car.

It was at this point Jade realized that what was both her and Tori's parents pulling them apart were now large wolves standing upright like in the Werewolf movies. Each was no less than 6 feet tall standing up. Razorsharp looking gleaming white teeth looking almost as terrifing as the long blood covered claws each one had.

"I don't want to leave you Jade, help me please" the dream version of Tori screamed as she was dragged too the car by two very large and very hungry looking wolves.

Jade struggled to try to get to Tori but the two wolves holding her sank their claws deeper and deeper into her flesh holding her tight. She could feel streams of blood flow down her flesh towards the ground.

"Tori" Jade screamed in panic as Tori was shoved in the car just before it pulled off.

For an instant she saw Tori pleading to her from inside the car as it pulled away but a second later a large spray of blood appeared on the inside window obscuring any view.

Gripped with terror Jade turned to the pair holding her turning just in time to see one of them flash its long white teeth as it went straight for her throat.

Tori came back into the room just in time to see a very terrified looking Jade awake suddenly and scream. .

She rushed to the bed and pulled the obviously disoriented and scared Goth into her arms.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Goth.

Jade just cried out and thrashed for a minute causing the Latina to hold her tighter.

"It's Ok, It's Ok, Shhhhh" Tori said while rocking Jade back and fourth.

A second or two later Jade regained her senses and realized she was safely in Tori's arms having just and a rather violent nightmare.

"Are you OK Baby?" Tori said in a soothing voice to try and calm Jade down.

After a moment Jade nodded. "I'm sorry, I just had nightmare Jade said while rubbing her face. I dreamed someone took you away from me." She said her voice filled with fear.

Tori's heart sank as a feeling of guilt formed in her stomach. "I'm so sorry, I had just gone downstairs to get a bite to eat, somehow you must have unconsciously noticed me gone and had a nightmare."

"Don't blame yourself Vega, I just had this whole thing with my mom on my mind. I just kept imagining the scene where she got pulled away from Lisa."

"I'm still sorry." A sad looking Tori said.

Jade looked at Tori in the eyes and gently caressed her cheek "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you or take you away from me."

"I know you will. And God help anyone who tries to take you from me."

With that Jade pulled Tori under the covers wrapped the Latina tightly in her arms where after a few moments they were both peacefully asleep.

**I'm glad lots of people liked my little plot twist with Jade's mother once having a girlfriend herself. I thought I would toss the readers a curve ball. Will Lisa make an appearance? Time will only tell.**


	19. This and That

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 19 – This and that.**

**No One's POV**

Jade slept well the rest of the night, free of wolf filled nightmares. She coughed as the alarm went as some of Tori's hair had somehow gotten in her mouth. Jade liked Tori's long brown hair quite a lot just not in her mouth as she woke up.

She was half tempted to complain to the half awake Latina but she merely kissed her on the cheek and ran into the bathroom before Vega could get in it.

"Dammit she got in the bathroom first again" Tori said in a frustrated tone.

An hour and a small argument over Tori's hogging the mirror the girls were at breakfast.

"So are you going to make your relationship public?" Trina asked as she poured about a half a cup of sugar in her cheerios.

Tori and Jade looked at each other. Between all the drama yesterday neither of them had even thought of it. They told their friends but the though of coming out at school had never come up.

"I guess" Tori said taking a rather large bite of her toast.

"You don't sound to thrilled" pointed out Trina as she poured the milk in her cereal.

"What in the fuck am I supposed to do, do cartwheels or something? I'm kind of eating breakfast right now." Tori said giving her sister a nasty look.

"Tori, we don't use that language at the table when we're eating." Mrs. Vega scolded her youngest daughter. "Trina, leave your sister alone. I'm sure she has enough on her mind without you giving her a hard time."

"Sorry Mom" Both the Vega sisters said in almost perfect unison, causing Jade to chuckle.

Rest of breakfast went without incident and Trina, Jade and Tori all left for school. Tori very much relived she didn't have her ears assaulted by the off key singing of her tone deaf sister as she was riding with Jade.

Tori dressed up a bit for the occasion, though she wasn't sure exactly why. A cute pair of blue jeans, a purple blouse and even cuter pair of boots. Jade on the other hand was wearing Combat boots, ripped blue jeans with a vintage t shirt for the band Cheap Trick under a leather vest. She chose a blue streak for her raven colored hair today.

Upon seeing Tori in her outfit jade mumbled. "You're cute Vega." Tori guessed she was still not 100% used to giving compliments but was much pleased with it anyway.

"You're cute too Jade." She happily beamed back.

"No I'm not" the Goth instantly shot back not wanting to be described as Cute.

She regretted saying that almost right away when the Latina quickly frowned.

Jade quickly administered several long kisses on the rather disappointed Latina which quickly improving her mood.

Tori was a bit nervous in the car ride. Jade sensing it quickly took the Latina's hand and squeezed it.

Finally they pulled into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts and got out of the car.

Jade looked at Tori. "Remember, You're my girlfriend, you're beautiful, be confident. Most importantly put on your sunglasses and act as if you don't care."

Tori looked at Jade and gushed. "I think you're beautiful too Jade."

Jade rolled eyes and gave Tori a quick kiss. "You're killing me Vega. Come on."

The two girls got out of the car, took each others hand and started to walk towards the school Looking to Jade Tori noticed her normal scowl had appeared on her face and little else. Tori just followed her girlfriend's advice and acted if walking hand in hand with Jade was the most normal thing in the world.

To Tori it wasn't a normal thing, it was a wonderful thing. All of a sudden she felt this strange burst of nervous energy surge through her as she approached the front doors. A huge grin appeared one Tori's face as kept walking.

"So much for looking like you don't care." Jade quipped as a she made a half smile.

A few students noticed them on the way in and gave them strange looks. Probably because one of the nicest girls in school was holding the hands of arguably the meanest girl in school.

They had walked no more than 7 steps into the school when Tori was suddenly hugged from behind by a ultra hyperactive Cat.

"Are you OK, Tori? You were so sad yesterday cause beck was so mean to Jade. But you have a smile so you look happy. I like it when you're happy. You do look happy. So then you must be Ok, at least partially ok, or at least acting OK. Are you OK." She said in almost one single breath.

"You had candy for breakfast today, didn't you Cat?" Jade asked in an semi scolding tone of voice.

"A little why, I like candy, a lot, I don't see why people can't have candy for breakfast. It tastes good doesn't it. If it tastes good than it must be good. Though sometimes something can smell good but not taste good. Like that cinnamon scented candle. It tasted like wax. Wax tastes yucky, even more yucky than tuna fish casserole." Again the words came out in rapid fire fashion as Cat continued to hug Tori.

Jade shifted her weight in an impatient fashion. "Cat let go of my girlfriend please?"

Cat suddenly let go and started to ramble again in a rather maniacal fashion. " ..Sorry Tori, didn't mean to hug you so long. It's nice that Jade is letting me touch you at all. I hugged Beck once like that and Jade yelled at me though I was drunk and grabbing his ass at the same time. Beck has a wonderful ass it's so pretty. I promise not to grab your ass Tori. You're ass is rather pretty too, so don't feel bad. But I like Boy asses. I'll only hug you. I like hugs a lot, it feel so good though not quite as good when a cute boy puts his co..."

Jade put her hand over Cats mouth before she could finish saying what she was about to. "Cat stop talking and make an attempt to calm down."

Jade then looked at Tori. "Sometimes her brother will feed her candy for breakfast resulting in what you see. An ultra hyperactive cat. She'll have a major sugar crash by 4th period. She also tends to say the first thing that comes to her mind without hesitation when she's like this."

Cat smiled and impatiently started to jump up and down causing Jade to glare at Cat.

"I have to get to class" Tori said as she quickly and seductively wrapped her arms around the Goth's waist pulling Jade tightly against her. After a moment of gazing into the semi startled Goth's eyes she pressed her lips against Jade's. Jade instinctively moaned and began to kiss back running her tongue against Tori's teeth begging entrance which Tori granted. Their tongues starting a playful dance with each other that neither one of them wanted to end.

Oblivious to the students surrounding them the pair kissed for a good 15 seconds Tori not wanting to break the kiss. After Tori finally released the Goth she grinned and shouted.

"The beautiful and deadly Jade West is my girlfriend so hand's off. Feel free to drool all you want fuckers. But no touching or you'll deal with me. Because she's mine." Tori said pointing to herself in an exaggerated fashion before stomping off in an even more exaggerated diva like fashion past a very sad looking Sinjin.

Jade just stood there for several seconds a dumb look on her face, surrounded by a bunch of surprised and bemused students. "She stole my line; I was supposed to say that." Jade finally whined to cat.

"She says it better than you. With much more finesse and.." Once again Jade put her hand over Cat's mouth.

"I didn't ask you." She barked at Cat before heading off to class.

The rest of the morning preceded normally with the exception that Cats hyperactivity which only proved a minor annoyance. Jade didn't see Beck all morning but knew he was there as his car was in the lot. He was obviously avoiding her. Tori got one or two odd looks but otherwise no one gave her any trouble at all. She was in fact it was sort of anti-climatic.

It was during 4th period, the history of music, where cat finally crashed. Both Jade and Tori were in the class sitting on either side of her trying to keep her from talking and fidgeting. They were having limited success. The teacher was starting to get annoyed.

The teacher was talking about influences in music. "Janis Joplin has inspired a whole generation of female singers who emulate both her singing style and attitude. But if you want to really understand Janis and her music you need to listen to the artists who influenced her. One of her strongest influences is the immortal Jazz/blues singer of the 20's and 30's Bessie Smith. She also.."

At this point in the lecture Cat sort of rolled her eyes up in head and her head sort of just slumped over in her chair all at once. The teacher stopped for a moment looked at Cat with a sense of relief and continued his lecture.

After Class ended Jade motioned to Tori. "Come on, we'll dump her on a couch in the back of the library where she can sleep if off."

They dragged the semi-comatose cat to the library where they dumped her on this couch way in the back. "She'll sleep for a few hours. I dumped her here the last time she overdosed on sugar."

As they exited the library they ran smack dab into Robbie. "Hey Robbie, have you seen Beck. I want to talk with him." Jade asked.

Robbie looked to either side for a moment. "He knows you want to talk with him, that's why he's avoiding you. He doesn't want another black eye."

"He has a black eye?" quizzed Tori

"A real shiner too."

Jade huffed. "Tell him, I would like to talk with him and I'm not going to hit him or do anything scissor related to him."

Robbie nodded. "I'll let him know"

Jade said thanks and then proceeded with Tori to the next class.

It was just before lunch when Beck made an appearance. He was leaning against the wall outside Jade's classroom. The first thing Jade noticed was the black eye. She felt a twinge of guilt seeing it. Beck's face was unreadable.

"Robbie said you wanted to speak with me." Beck said in a slightly nervous tone.

Jade nodded. "Broom closet." Was all she said before leading her ex boyfriend to the broom closet.

After they entered Jade cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Beck, I'm sorry I hit you yesterday. It was just that Tori had been through a very terrible experience and I had been helping her. I didn't start seeing her until after we broke up. When you upset her I was furious. But I shouldn't have hit you."

Beck sighed. "It's ok. Mind if I asked what happened?"

"Just so there is no misconceptions about what happened. Ryder and Todd drugged and raped Tori at Amber Sterlings party."

Beck closed his eyes as a look of pain crossed his face. "oh my god." He said quietly.

"It gets worse."

His eyes opened. "What?"

"They took pictures of her and Ryder was blackmailing her into sleeping with him. They did it to 3 other girls too. Tori was pretending nothing was wrong but inside she was slowly coming apart."

Beck just slumped back against the wall and lowered his head in shame. "I'm so sorry. If you don't mind I'll apologize to Tori."

"That's fine and I shouldn't have to tell you what will happen if you breathe a word of this to anyone." Jade said while holding up a pair of scissors for extra effect.

"Don't worry Jade, I won't say anything. The last thing I would want to do is make things harder for Tori."

"Very good, we're on the same page now. Let's go to lunch." Jade said wanting to get the whole business over and done with.

Jade and Beck arrived at the lunch table to see the whole group assembled. With the exception of Cat who was still sleeping off her sugar crash in the library.

As soon as Beck sat down he looked at Tori and in a most humble fashion apologized. "Tori, I'm very sorry for yesterday. I had no idea. Again. I'm very sorry."

Tori looked sad for a moment and nodded. "Apology accepted."

**Not sure why, but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter. **


	20. Enigma

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 20 – Enigma**

**Jade's POV**

The rest of lunch went fine, though the atmosphere seemed somewhat tense. Though Tori had accepted Beck's apology there was the slightest bit of resentment in her eyes. I knew it would pass with time but it was understandable.

No one brought up the subject of Tori's ordeal. Though the others seemed to watch her more as if she was some child that needed a close eye kept on. That annoyed me, I made a mental note that if this kept up I would have to tell them to treat her normally. Support her if she needed it but otherwise treat her like normally. To me at least that seemed like the best way forward.

Other than Sinjin who seemed heartbroken by my relationship with Tori, no one seemed to have a problem with it. Perhaps we've gotten lucky though I didn't want to say that out loud or I might Jinx myself.

Cat joined us about 2/3's of the way through lunch back to her normal perky but non hyperactive self. I hate it when her stupid brother gives her candy for breakfast. Cat just shrugged it off and quickly ate her lunch with the time remaining.

Lunch ended and we made it through the rest of the day without incident. Most of the students shrugged off my new relationship status, a few nodded in approval and one or two just looked really puzzled.

At the end of the day I was at my locker getting my things when a pair of hands wrapped around me from behind followed by a long slow lick up the side of my neck.

"I certainly hope you're Tori or you're in big trouble." I said

The familiar giggle of a certain Latina said it was.

"Are you ready" Said Tori

I nodded and turned around to face her. "Yeah I'm ready. My mom said my father will be home tonight. She told her I had something important to tell him but didn't say what. I want to tell him, not my mom."

"Are you nervous?" she asked as she took my hand.

"A bit, my father is extremely hard to predict. He's not an emotional person so I just don't know how he'll react."

"But your mom said she's got your back."

I nodded. "As odd as it sounds yes. She and I are usually on opposite sides so it's strange to me."

We left school, got in my car and drove to my house. As I walked into the house I heard my father's voice from the living room. "Jadelyn is that you?"

Suddenly my heart leapt into my throat. I had no idea how my father would react. None what so ever. It's so sad how little I know my father. Tori seemed to sense my nervousness and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek which relaxed me slightly.

I then walked into the living room where my father was sitting in large black leather chair reading a newspaper. He must have just arrived home as he was still in his business suit. Tori came in right behind me.

"Hello Daddy" I said as s stood a few feet from him.

He put the paper down on the table next to him and looked at me. "Lori tells me you wanted to tell me something important."

Before I could say anything I saw my mother out of the corner of my eye. She was standing in the door way of the kitchen and gave me a slight nod.

Tori stood next to me as I began to speak. "As you know Tori and I have been spending a lot of time together. She is a very important person to me. She's not merely my friend, she's my girlfriend. To put it bluntly I'm gay. I've already told mom this and she was supportive of me."

My words came out all at once but I didn't stutter thankfully. For an instant he looked at my mom and then back at me. His expression unreadable.

His face took on a look of curiosity "So how long have you two been a couple?"

"Not long, but over the last few weeks Tori and I have gotten closer and closer. I don't want to be with anyone else."

Tori quietly smiled next to me and took my hand.

He appeared to think for a moment than began to speak. "Jadelyn, I know were not very close and that is something I could have prevented. I work too much amongst other things. Despite our differences I think you are an intelligent woman with I'm sure a bright future ahead of you. That play you did was quite good and as time marches your skills will improve. I've always been proud of you. "

He seemed to pause for a moment but I said nothing.

"You've spoken of Tori and she seems like a very nice girl. I understand her father is a policeman."

"Yes he is." I answered

"Suffice it to say, I'm still proud of you. I'm sure you can still be whatever you want and be successful. I only hope your orientation is not a hindrance to your career. Even this day and age it can be. "

He paused again for a minute.

He put his hand to his chin. "Do you know what an enigma machine is?" he asked.

My mind went blank, I had no idea where he was going with this. "I'm sorry no."

At this point Tori spoke. "Something to do with codes in World War 2 I think."

My father nodded in approval. "Very good."

"The enigma machine was a device used by the Germans to send coded messaged to their submarines at sea. Those were the same submarines who were sending countless ships and men to the bottom of the ocean. The allies needed to break the code the machines used so they could intercept those messages and stop the submarines. The British had a whole unit set up to break the break the code the enigma machine made. One of the men most responsible for the breaking of the code was a man…I can't quite remember his name. I think its Turner or something. But he was a mathematical genius whose efforts in cracking that code probably saved countless lives. Not to mention I believe he's one of the fathers of modern compute science. He was gay and arrested in a time where you couldn't be gay. His promising career and life was destroyed. My own grandfather served on a destroyer escort in the Atlantic during the war. His ship took out a Nazi U-Boat while guarding a convoy at sea in 1943. He could have been one of those lives saved by that man. "

My father is a World War 2 buff so his knowledge of this came as little surprise to me. Both of his grandfathers fought in the war, one was in Navy the other fought and was wounded in the pacific. I did find the story to be very sad.

"Perhaps I'm being a bit long winded and not making sense. He lived in a different country and a different time but the prejudice destroyed him and lord knows what further contributions he could have made to science had his life not been wrecked. Just as I'm sure you can make great contributions to the arts or whatever field you set your sights on. I just hope you don't suffer for what you are. But I know you and you will stand up for what you believe in. "

He was being supportive. I had no idea, I was very blown away. He was always a person more concerned with what you can do than what you were. As long as you can do the job was all that really mattered to him in is work. I know he knew about my mother but he said nothing about it, figuring I didn't know.

"As I said I support you. You're still my daughter and I love you no less than I did 10 minutes ago. I'm sure we will continue to have our differences, this won't be one of them."

"We're both very proud of you Jade." My mother said from the doorway.

He spoke to Tori. "You seem like a very nice girl, I look forward to getting to know you a bit better."

Tori blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"Are you joining us for dinner Tori?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, mom said it was ok."

"Good" he replied.

"We'll be upstairs until dinner." I replied after we left for the stairs.

We left the living room and were headed up the stairs when my mom came out of the kitchen.

"I had a feeling it wouldn't bother him. I'm proud of you." She said looking very much on the verge of tears.

I felt bad for my mother. "I just wish it had gone that way for you."

Her smiled became a sad one. "That's the way it happened, and if it had gone the other way. I may have not had you."

I could see it in her eyes, it was written there. She still very much had feelings for this Lisa. But she was right, had they stayed together I may not have ever been born.

"Still it wasn't fair to you."

She nodded. "I know, Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

**Tori's POV**

We went up the stairs to Jade's room. I didn't know her father very well so I had no idea what to expect. Apparently Jade didn't either.

When we got in the room and shut the door Jade let out a deep breath with a look of relief on her face.

"I don't believe it, he supported me." She said astonished.

I sat down on the Bed. "You say it like it's a bad thing Jade."

She shook her head and sat next to me. "I don't mean it like that; it's just that my relationship with my parents is not a good one. My father works all the time and rarely sees me and I'm used to constant battles with my mother. Whom I found out is a lot more like me than I realized. But they both supported me."

"It's obvious they don't hate you. Like many parents they just want the best for you and you haven't always agreed with their methods. Most teenager are like that. I'm proud of you baby." I said right before I kissed her on the cheek.

Jade thought for a moment. "You're right they don't hate me but, they don't really like each other."

"Huh?" I said puzzled.

"I've watched them grow more distant over the years. Just watch at dinner tonight. They will barely look at each other. Its not that they fight, it's that they act more and more like strangers to each other."

"I'm sorry." I said.

She was right; at dinner a short time later the conversation was pleasant but they rarely looked at each other. They asked me a number of questions about myself and what I hope to accomplish. I could sense a distance between Mr. and Mrs. West. I don't think it had anything to do with Jade. I just felt so happy for Jade that they accepted her and me.

In the next three weeks after that school ended and summer began. Jade and I continued to date and grow closer. I also continued my therapy sessions which were needed. My friends were supportive, a bit much at times. I had to remind Andre one day that I'm not made of glass when he totally went off on some dude that shoved past me as I was coming out of a door of a restaurant with him. Andre apologized and said he was sorry.

Beck seemed to keep his distance from me and Jade. I think he was still very ashamed of what he did and still felt very badly about it. There was another reason, the girl he had started to date Molly Hanford. She seemed good for him and they have been spending a lot of time together. If you consider Meredith and Jade opposites of a spectrum of personality Molly falls in the middle between the two. Not quite a pushover but not too overbearing either.

Jade and I enjoyed the first part of the summer, spending time with each other. Still taking it slow. I wanted to be with jade but I still wasn't comfortable with intimacy yet. I felt badly about it. Like I was failing Jade as a girlfriend. I know I shouldn't but I still did. Jade to her credit seemed to have the patience of a saint content to simply sleep pressed up against me on those days where we slept together.

As I said it was just over 3 weeks from the day Jade came out to her father. We had gone to the beach. Jade spent most of the time under a very large umbrella with 80 spf sun block on as she didn't want to ruin her perfect pale skin by tanning it. I've grown to very much like her pale skin. She seemed content to sit on the beach reading the latest Stephen King novel while watching me play in the surf.

We had come to Jade's home in the early evening and found Jade's mother sitting in the living room. Just by her expression I could tell something was off. She had a drawn out expression as if tired.

"What's wrong mother?" Jade asked walking into the room.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "I have news for you and this has nothing at all to do with you and I mean that. Jade your father and I have decided to separate."

**The man Jade's father refers to is Alan Turing and the story he tells is true. I had heard about and wanted to include it in the story so I did a bit of reading yesterday. He was a brilliant scientist who helped crack several Nazi Codes. Not to mention he is considered the father of computer science and artificial intelligence. He was prosecuted under the law in England at the time for Gross indecency and had his life destroyed. **

**our chapter ended up on a mixed note Jade's father was surprisingly supportive but Jades parent's marriage seemed to be ending. Though her mother says it's not due to her.**


	21. As Luck would have it

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face. **

**Chapter 21 – As luck would have it.**

**Big chapter here, I move forward on a couple of plot points. I hope you like it.**

**Tori's POV**

Jade looked stunned. I knew she realized her parents were drifting apart but this appears to have come very unexpectedly. For a few moments she just stood there. I myself wasn't sure what to say.

"Please let me say it again, it is not you or your coming out that caused this. Your father and I knew we had drifted apart, and neither of us wanted to end up hating each other. If we stayed together it would only get worse. So we are separating."

"Divorce?" was all that Jade said.

Mrs. West nodded her head. "We will be getting divorced but decided on a separation period where we can take a step back amicably work out division of assets. We will be keeping you in Hollywood Arts high for your final year. We do realize how important it is to you."

I could see some of the tension and anxiety in Jade's face drain away at that mention. I felt a bit relieved as well. I would hate to have Jade change schools or even worse move away.

"What about living arrangements?"

"Your father has chosen to move into a small apartment near his office. You will continue to live here with me. We want to disrupt your life as little as possible. The house itself may eventually be sold but we won't do that until after you leave for college next year."

"Ok, thanks for trying to keep things stable for me."

"You're welcome Jade."

Jade nodded to the stairs for us to leave.

"Tori and I will be upstairs for a while." Jade said before we left.

A few moments later we were in Jades room. She still looked visibly shaken as she sat on the bed. She sighed and just stared straight off into space. I just sat next to her and put my arm around her waist. At that point she just leaned her head on my shoulder and said nothing.

I took her hand and we just sat there. She was hurting and I felt so bad for her.

"What would I do without you Vega?" She said after a few minutes without saying a word.

"I should be saying that Jade." I said in response.

"You're stronger than you look Vega. You've helped me as much as I've helped you."

I didn't know what to say so I just continued to hold her.

2 more weeks past after that day. It was my turn to support Jade. She seemed a lot more moody and withdrawn since the announcement of her parents separation. Even Cat tried to help her shake her funk but couldn't succeed.

I had discussed with my therapist of my feelings of inadequacy for not being as intimate with Jade as I wanted. She seemed to really need me and I kept feeling that I was only doing half the job. I slept over a lot during those two weeks. We would watch TV or go out but at the end of the night would crawl into bed with me and just hold on to me tightly.

I felt so torn. I kept feeling that I wasn't giving my all and started to feel guilty about it. My therapist told me to talk about it with Jade but she was dealing with emotions from her parents separation and I just couldn't.

It all came to a head one particular evening. Jade hadn't seen her father in more than a week. Her mother was around but seemed lost. She seemed to lack focus and looked down. That affected Jade who seemed to swing deeper into depression.

We were in her room watching the horror film The Exorcist. She seemed ok this day but still seemed down. I just keep feeling that she needed more of me, so I pushed myself a bit more than I should have.

I had been wanting to be with her from the beginning and she had been very patient. I think I initiated what I did for all the wrong reasons. Because I felt guilty, inadequate and also felt like I was letting her down. Part of me was scared I was going to lose her if I didn't make her really happy.

We were sitting on the bed when I just let my anxieties get the best of me and I started to kiss her neck. We had kissed many times in the weeks we had been going out. But we've never gone past 1st base so to speak.

Jade smiled as I began to kiss her neck slowly working my way up the side to her ear. There is gently put my tongue in it causing her to lightly giggle and almost shudder a bit. She turned to me and then returned the favor working on my neck. I had put my hands around her and without thinking got carried away and grabbed the bottom of her t shirt and swiftly pulled it off her.

She quickly looked very pleasantly surprised. I was enjoying it but felt a growing sense of nervousness inside of me which I just ignored. At that point before she could say anything I pulled off my t shirt and pulled her in for a long slow kiss. Her lips coming in ever so tenderly into mine. The farther I went the more torn I felt.

"Are you ok with this?" Jade asked.

I forced myself to say yes. Thinking that once I got past the growing sense of unease and memories of Ryder I would be ok.

I pushed myself ahead and quickly pulled off my bra and then removed hers. Breaking every few seconds to kiss and savor some part of her beautiful flesh. Jade took her time and enjoyed running her hands around my breasts.

It was then I heard in my head the voice of Ryder laughing at me. I should have slowed down or said something but out of guilt I pressed on. A few moments later when she started to suckle at my breast I started to freak out.

The fear came on in one big burst as I started to tremble and shake.

"I can't do this." I suddenly stammered as my panic attack started.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I quickly blurted out as I pulled away from her and started to cry.

I was freaking out, I wasn't even sure why. Mindlessly I threw my shirt back on and moved from the door.

"I'm so sorry Jade" I cried through the tears. I felt like the worst girlfriend in the world. Like I had failed her by panicking.

Moments later, holding my shoes in my hand I fled Jade's room and quickly left the house where it had begun to rain.

I felt horrible; my whole self esteem seemed to crumble at once as I just ran down the sidewalk holding my shoes. I was certain Jade would never want to speak with me again.

I was several houses down when I heard Jade yelling behind me. "Vega, get back here."

I was still in panic mode, I could hear Ryder's taunts and laughter as I ran. It began to pour as I got a little further.

"Tori please stop" Said Jade's voice behind me sounding closer.

Before I knew it Jade grabbed me and we fell onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" She said looking very upset.

I just sort of melted at that point. "I'm sorry Jade" I cried out.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend." I said quickly after that tears streaming down my rain soaked face.

Jade quickly pulled me off the ground and her face seemed to grow angry.

"No, You're not" she barked. "Now come inside with me right now."

She quickly took me back inside, both of us completely soaked by the time we got inside.

Once inside Jade seemed to sense just how busted up I was inside and appeared to grow very worried. "What happened?"

"I thought I was ready Jade. I want to be with you but I was feeling so guilty about not doing all I can for you. I just pushed myself too far and freaked out. You must hate me." I said my words pretty much all spilling out at once as my knees seemed to give way.

Jade knelt so she was in front of me. "You didn't need to push yourself any further than you want."

"But you've been so sad, I just wanted to make you happier. Make us better. Now you must hate me." I was still somewhat hysterical at this point.

Jade cupped her hands on my cheeks so I was looking directly into her blue green eyes.

"Tori I don't hate you. I feel so bad that you felt like you needed to do something before you're ready. In fact Tori, I love you."

Those words hit me like a lighting bolt. My response was instant, heartfelt and the absolute truth.

"I love you too Jade." I did love her and with all my heart.

She pulled me into a tight hug for a few moments and then pulled me off the floor.

"Come on lets get us out of these wet things and talk more." She said.

She took me by the hand and let me back into her room where she got us towels and we dried off and changed.

"Don't scare me like that Tori." Jade pleaded

"I just felt so bad, that I couldn't…" I started to say.

She put her hands on my shoulders. "Tori I love you, you're beautiful and wonderful. I know you've been hurt. You for these last few weeks have given me all the support you can muster. It's not about sex, it's about you being there for me and you've had. I want to be with you and I know you feel the same. Our time will come, but when it comes down to it, I'll wait. Because I know you're worth it. I can live without the sex, I can't live without you."

I just fell into her arms where she wrapped them around me and held me tight.

"You did spoil my plans though." She remarked.

I looked at her. "What?"

She released me and walked to her dresser where she extracted a small box from the top drawer.

"I was going to take you out to dinner next Saturday for our 2 month anniversary and give this to you." With that she pulled out a small necklace with a gold heart and placed it around my neck. Nothing fancy, just a simple gold heart.

"I was going to officially tell you that I love you and give you this heart. But you caused me to move up my plans." She said with a smirk. "Just like you Vega, always goofing up my plans."

I looked at the heart and began to cry again. "It's so beautiful, I didn't get you anything." I felt very badly.

She kissed me and smiled. "You said you love me which is all the gift I could ever want."

I made a secret vow to save up and get her something uber nice for our 6th month together. I later discussed the incident with my therapist who scolded me for not taking her advice and talking about it with Jade before there was a blow up. She did tell me that having a strong loving relationship will make me heal faster. Worry about making your relationship strong and everything else will follow in time she said.

"I do love you Jade." I said looking at my heart again.

I would like to say things were fine and peachy after that but a point of contention quickly arose between us.

About a week later while we were at the beach Jade spoke out of the blue.

"My mom looks lost, maybe she always been lost but I've never noticed." Jade said as she looked out over the ocean.

"She'll find her self eventually" I said looking up from my romance novel.

"I think it's that Lisa, I'm sure my mother still lovers her."

I raised an eyebrow. "You think your mother has been pining for her missing girlfriend for the last 28 years?"

Jade paused for a moment. "Yes I do."

"You don't want to find her? Do you?" I asked cautiously.

"What about it?" she said looking at me with a look of determination.

"I'm not sure Jade. When your mom spoke of her she was awfully afraid of looking her up. She was probably afraid of what she would find."

Jade looked disappointed and pointed to my book. "You're supposed to be the romantic."

I held up the book. "A novel is one thing, messing with peoples lives is another."

Jade seemed to back off. "Maybe your right, we couldn't find her anyway.

The thought of two long lost lovers finding each other was very appealing to me but this is real life. Reunions of this type don't always go well. Jade and her mom are finally getting along, messing with this Lisa business could make things worse.

I thought that was the end of it that day at the beach but over the next two weeks Jade kept bringing it up. I was just uncomfortable with it. Too much chance for disaster I thought. Jade and I had been through a lot. I was still feeling somewhat bad for my little freak out a few weeks previous.

Each time I would caution Jade that it wasn't a good idea and not our business. Each time she seemed to argue about it longer with me. It was slowly getting a very sore spot for both of us. Each time I was more opposed to the idea. It became a point of contention. She felt that it would finally heal her mother's heart. I told her it could shatter it forever. She meant well but sometimes the road to hell is paved with good intentions. I just wanted to spare Jade and her mother more heartache.

"She has a memory of the woman she loves when their relationship is strong. Let's not do anything to spoil that memory of Lisa or their time together." I would tell her.

Jade just seemed determined. One day 3 weeks after we told each other we loved each other she came over. We were just going to go to the movies.

"I found out her last name." Jade said confident as she walked in the door.

"Who's?" I asked as I shut the door behind her.

"Lisa" she said proudly.

I rolled my eyes. "Not this again Jade. Too much of a risk. How did you find out that information anyway?"

Jade frowned. "I found the metal box she had her mementoes in. I just had to. I wanted to find out some info so I could find Lisa."

My jaw dropped. "You went through your mothers personal private things?"

Jade frowned more. "Yes I did."

"You shouldn't have done that. You're mom doesn't it dredged up otherwise she would have done so. Why do you have to keep pressing it." I said standing my ground.

"Because she needs it" Jade shouted.

"Says who?" I shouted back. We had hit the breaking point on this issue and now were in a full fledged fight over it.

"Says me." She pulled out a sheet of paper. "I went through the stuff and found some info on her we could use to find her. Fix my mom. I though you would be on my side Tori. You've been fighting me all the way on this. Why?" she continued to yell.

It appeared that both of our patience were exhausted. "It's like before Jade, you're assuming she wants this. Don't assume anything. Just leave it alone. You could really hurt your mother. No but you just keep poking the sleeping dog don't you."

"Dam you Tori" she screamed at me. "The one time I need you here to help me you just turn your back on me."

"That's not fair, I've always been there for you. You're just being stupid." I regretted saying that almost immediately.

"Fuck you" She screamed at me as she tossed the piece of paper at me and stormed out.

I broke down in tears right after she left. That was our first real huge fight. I just didn't know what to say and was very depressed. I tried to call her after a few hours hoping she had cooled down but she wouldn't take my call. I finally sent a text.

To Jade. I love you and I'm sorry I said you were being stupid I was just trying to help you not make a mess of things.

She didn't respond which only further depressed me. One of my biggest worries is that if we found this person Jade would Jet right there and burst into Lisa's life. This Lisa could be happily married for all we know. She could be a criminal or a junky too. I wanted to be romantic; I wanted to see Jade's mother and Jade happy. I was just too afraid of negative consequences.

I had half an idea maybe how to solve this. But I had to do this on my own. I picked up the paper to see the notes she had written down from the info she found in the box.

Lisa Ann Pitman Born June 15th, 1967, in Fort Bragg, North Carolina. Daughter of Major William R. Pitman serving in the US 3rd Armored Division as of March 1985. Siblings Mark and Laura. Mother name is Caroline. Father Stationed in Germany 1983-1985.

A few minutes later I found my father in his study.

"Dad" I asked.

"Yes Tori." He replied.

"I have a huge favor to ask. Jade and I had a terrible fight over trying to find someone from her mothers past. I'm afraid that feelings may get hurt if Jade tries to contact this person. But maybe if I found out I could decide if it was worth proceeding."

"What do you need?"

"I have some information. Could you tell me if this person has a record or something? Maybe just that info may stop Jade from making a mistake. I know you have access to all kinds of police and military databases."

I handed him the information and he studied it for a minute. "It sounds like you have Jade's best interest at heart. I'll probably regret this but this relationship is a lot to you I'll look it up. Give me a few minutes."

I smiled and said thanks.

I was in my room when he returned a few minutes later.

"I did a search. I found her. Lisa has no arrest record, just some run of the mill traffic stuff. A speeding ticket and a lane change violation. Is this important to you?"

"Very much so I said."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here. Her name now is Lisa Morgan. She's a beautician and owns her own beauty salon in Long Beach, California. From what I looked up, it's nice but not ultra Beverly hills nice. Here is the address. Just don't do anything stupid. OK."

"Thank you daddy. I won't" I said giving him a hug.

My dad just went out on huge limb for me. Her name was change which means at one point she was married and could very well be. I didn't want to endanger anyone's marriage but I had a thought of how I could handle this with no one getting hurt. I needed to to this alone though.

The next morning I called the number of the salon. A minute later someone a lady answered.

"Hello Sea side beauty salon how can I help you."

"Hello I'm interested in getting my hair cut and possibly a style."

I would have to sacrifice some of my hair but it just may be a way out.

"Yes we can help you. Have you been with us before?"

"No, but a friend recommended one of your stylists. I think her name was Lisa."

The woman's voice perked up. "Yes she is our owner. As luck would have it she had a cancellation for 1 o'clock today. . Would you like to book her?"

I smiled, my plan may actually work.

"Why Yes I would. The name is Tori Vega."

**Big chapter. Plus two chapters today. Enjoy**


	22. A visit to the Salon

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 22 – A visit to the salon.**

**Tori's POV**

I had half a plan to begin with but when I learned Lisa was a beautician/hairdresser a full fledged plan formed in my head. I totally understand where Jade is coming from and what she wants to accomplish. I've read more than my share of romance novels and that does certainly appeal to me. However, real life is much more complicated. There are tremendous risks and this, needs to be handled carefully.

Jade is determined to pursue this. I do love her but she has all the subtlety of a freight train at times. This situation if handled incorrectly, could be disastrous. I think I thought of a way I can handle this carefully and surreptitiously. But I need to be alone and I have to sacrifice some of my hair which alone makes me want to cry. The things one does for love.

I got in my car and while driving to the salon went over in my head exactly what I was going to say. The Sea side beauty salon was a new cream colored brick building across the street from the ocean. It looked upscale but not quite as some of the uber expensive places in Beverly Hills. A mixture of expensive and not expensive cars was in the parking lot, which suggested that they served all kinds of clientele.

Entering the building a few minutes before one I was assaulted by that half chemical half shampoo smell prevalent in most salons of this type. It looked very nice in side. A modern art deco looking reception desk sat several feet just in side the doorway. To the right was a small waiting area with racks of product to be purchased. To the left was the entrance to the salon itself. Playing on the overhead speakers was an old 80's tune Sweet dreams (are made of this) by the Eurythmics, I always kind of liked that old song.

I approached the desk where a young attractive woman with curly blond hair flashed me a smile.

"Hello and good afternoon, Welcome to the Sea side Beauty salon and spa how may I help you."

I smiled back. "My name is Tori Vega, I have an appointment with Lisa at 1:00"

The woman smiled and handed me a pamphlet. "Good, she'll be ready for you in a few minutes. Here is a brochure of the services we offer."

I said thanks and sat down in the waiting area. The salon had a number of services, hair styling, manicures, facials, waxes etc. I decided on the woman's hair cut and styling. As much as I would like to try some of the other services offered I just didn't have the cash.

I sat down and closed my eyes for a moment to collect my thoughts and plan exactly how I was going to approach the problem. I was a bit apprehensive but otherwise ok.

"Tori?" a voice called out causing me to open my eyes.

I recognized the face instantly from the picture that Jade's mother had shown me. It was Lisa. She looked good for being 45, I guessed she worked out on a semi regular basis as she looked quite fit in the jeans and green blouse she was wearing. Her hair was raven black in a bob cut which looked very good. She looked moderately tanned. It was her alright she just looked a bit older than in the picture that Jades mother showed us.

"Yes" I said standing up.

She flashed a wide and friendly smile. "Hi I'm Lisa, welcome to my little place. Come with me."

I followed her into the salon. About 6 other women were there having various spa and beauty treatments. Lisa led me to a chair in the back.

"You're first time here?" she said as I got in the chair.

"Yes, your place looks very nice." I responded.

"We just moved into this building 4 months ago. A drastic improvement over our last place. I'm glad you picked us. How can I help you today."

I told her I wanted my hair cut just above my shoulders with a bit of curl put in. We discussed what I wanted for my hair for a few minutes. What Jade's mom Lori said about Lisa was right, she was disarming, outgoing and friendly.

I paid close attention to her left hand. No rings were present on her fingers nor was there any sign of her wearing one anytime recently.

She started with the shampoo first and I just started with some small talk, the weather, asking some questions about the spa and one or two questions about her.

"Been in the business long?"

"I worked at another place for 11 years and after saving some money I finally had enough to open my own place which has been my dream for a while. I've own my own place for the last 12 years. I've been very lucky and my business has been doing well."

"That's good."

"You a student?"

"Yes I attend Hollywood arts high school, I want to be a singer."

She smiled and pointed to the speaker which was currently playing a song by Madonna. "Maybe I'll hear your voice coming out of our speakers."

"With a little luck?" I said.

I noticed a picture of what appeared to be a young man in a red football uniform on the counter. He looked huge.

"Your son?"

She smiled again. "His name is Kyle, he's a defensive end for Ohio State" she said proudly. "I have a daughter too" she said pointing to what looked like a brunette haired high school girl. "Her name is Mandy and she wants to be an actress."

"Nice children" I remarked. Other than the pictures of her children there were no other pictures.

As she was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair I started to move into my main point of conversation.

"I hope my girlfriend likes my new hairstyle."

She smiled and said. "Of course she will."

"We've been together 2 months so far." I said happily.

For an instant there was a far away look in her eyes which quickly passed. "Congratulations" she said warmly.

I frowned. "Problem is that we had a fight last night."

She patted me on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll both work it out. Don't waste time fighting, you only have so much time to spend."

"The subject of the fight was kind of a sore point between us and sort of a dilemma with me." I said innocently but sadly.

"Just talk it out. That's the best way." She remarked as she began cutting my hair.

"We have talked and have come to in impasse. Can I run it past you?"

She smiled and tilted her head. "Shoot."

Here was the important part. I had to word it just right. I was a little nervous. "When Jade and I came out to her mother it came out that during high school Jade's mother dated a person she was very much in love with. Sadly both parents very much objected and separated the pair."

For an instant Lisa simply froze; an unreadable expression on her face. She quickly composed herself.

"What's the problem?" She said in a cautious tone of voice.

"Jade's mother is getting divorced and it is apparent that she still very much misses this person ever after all those years. Like that was the one great love of her life. My girlfriend wants to attempt to reunite the pair."

Lisa's eyes darted to the side for a moment as she continued cutting. "What's your position?"

"A happy reunion would be nice but my girlfriend would just barge into this woman's life. It could cause tremendous problems for this poor gal and I don't want that. She could be happily married. There is a lot of risk involved and a lot of feelings could get very hurt."

A strange sober look came across Lisa's face. "Woman?" she said.

"Yes my girlfriend Jade, her mother dated a girl in high school. I can tell she still loves this girl by the way she spoke of her. But Jades mother was always too afraid of contacting her girlfriend. I don't think she wasn't to ruin the memory of the relationship she had."

She stopped cutting and turned to the counter for a moment putting her back to me to get a different pair of scissors. I couldn't see her face but it appears she shed a tear.

"I have a dilemma you see. To resolve the situation between Jade and me, I did a little detective work of my own. Maybe if I did it alone, I could resolve this with no one's feelings getting hurt. I found this person."

She had finished cutting my hair at this point and started to work on putting the bit of curl in my hair. She simply listened carefully with a sober expression on her face.

"What are you going to do?" she said with apprehension. "You don't even know how his person would react. What is Jade's mothers name anyway?"

"Her mothers name is Lori." I said.

She was behind me but I could see her reflection in the mirror. A look of anguish ran across her face." I felt bad but this was the only way.

"I'm not sure what I want to do. You tell me. Should I contact this person or should I just let sleeping dogs lie and forget I found this person and get my girlfriend to drop it."

At this point Lisa's face seemed to light up as I think she figured out what is was doing.

"I think I understand where you're going with this. This person, what's her name?" She said

"Actually, like yours it's Lisa. Small world isn't it."

That far away look returned to her face as she kept working on my hair. "Small world Yes. What does this Lori do for a living?"

"She is a patent litigation attorney." I answered which brought a small smile to Lisa's lips.

"So do I contact or forget the person ever existed." I asked.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me sadly "Well I'm sure this Lisa misses Lori too but each of them loves the 18 year old version of the other. Problem is that their both 45 now, there is no guarantee that it would end happily. I hate to say it but I think it best if you don't contact this Lisa and let each of them fondly remember the other as they were and what they once had. Your girlfriend will forgive you in time. Just love her and be thankful for every second you get to spend with her."

I was a bit disappointed but that is what Lisa wanted. "I think I'll follow your advice. Thanks for listening."

"You're very welcome Tori. You're a very kind and considerate person. This Jade is a very lucky gal." she said with a sad smile.

I nodded, said thanks and let the subject drop. Lisa appeared to be in deep thought as she finished working on my hair. I just listened to the music and let my mind wander to Jade saying nothing.

She eventually finished with my hair which actually looked very good.

She walked me to the desk where I paid and left a very large tip.

"Thanks Lisa." As I moved to depart.

"You're very welcome Tori and Thank you very much."

I would abide by her decision and left without saying another word. I would rip the address of this place and never mention it to Jade or anyone else again.

I think I handled it the best way possible. Posing it in that way gave her a quick and clean out, No embarrassment, not hurt feelings. I still felt disappointed as I got in my car and started it up.

I was just about to pull out of the parking lot when Lisa ran up to my car. She appeared to want to catch me before I could leave.

"Tori" she said as she ran up to my car causing me to stop.

"What do you need?" I asked a bit surprised by her sudden appearance in the parking lot.

There was a look of desperation and longing in her eyes. I guess Lori was firmly on her mind.

"Forget what I said earlier Tori, can we talk?"

**It appears that Tori has had some success. What will happen next?**

**Glad every one is enjoying the story. Please review.**


	23. Frog and Toad

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 23 – Frog and Toad**

**No One's Pov **

Tori shook her head. "Why yes of course we can talk."

Lisa thought for a moment, "Can we meet a little later after my last appointment of the day?"

"Sure, when?"

"How about 5 o'clock this afternoon. Where would you like to meet?"

Tori thought. "There is a restaurant near my school, it's called Nozu. It's in the 400 block of Briarwood. How about there?"

"I'll find the place. I'd like to meet this Jade too." Lisa said.

"She's not speaking to me at the moment but I'll get her there somehow."

"Thanks. I'll see you at 5 then." Lisa said as she stepped back from the car.

I drove from the parking lot and headed home. Things were working out hopefully. I got home but no one was home so I just relaxed and watched TV. I was hoping that Jade would have called or texted but she did not. At about 4:30 I got in my car and headed to Nozu.

I waited until I got to Nozu before texting Jade. I wanted a few minutes to talk to Lisa before Jade showed up. If she showed up.

To Jade: I know you're still mad at me but would you please meet me at Nozu. We need to talk.

Oddly she responded right way.

To Tori: NO!

I gritted my teeth in frustration. She's being stubborn. I responded again.

To Jade: Then you won't find out the news I need to tell you. Sucks to be you then.

To Tori: WHAT NEWS?

To Jade: Stop being a baby, show up and you will find out. I'll be in Nozu.

With that I put my phone on silent and went in side. Calling her a baby would almost certainly send her through the roof but as long as she ended up here.

I found Lisa sitting at the counter, looking slightly nervous. Sitting down next to her I said

"Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome, is Jade coming?" she asked.

"She will be I kind of had to piss her off to do it. She's a bit stubborn sometimes."

Lisa laughed. "Her mother was exactly the same way. Before I forget, I just wanted to thank you for the way you approached the subject. Most people would have just walked straight into my life and just dumped all that on my life. You did it in a way where I could say no and not be embarrassed about it. Thank You."

I thought for a moment. "Why did you change your mind? I wasn't going to bother you ever again, honest. Had you let me leave you would have never heard from me again."

She bowed her head and began to speak quietly. "Lori and I had been together for just over a year, we were very much in love and planning a future together. Until the day her parents found us in bed. My parents tore me from her arms that night. That was the last time I ever saw her. I've never gotten over it and I doubt Lori has either. I have no idea if we could be together again but at the very least some part of me just needs to see her, just needs to know she is ok."

She sighed as a single tear came to her eye. "It's killed me all these years that I've never known what happened to Lori. I saw you leave and suddenly realized that you were my last chance to find out how Lori is. I couldn't let that chance pass me by. Do you understand?"

It was a heartbreaking story which made me want to cry. "Not married?"

She shook her head, "No, not anymore. I was only married for 4 years, he who shall not be named was a deadbeat asshole. I raised my two children without his help. Does Jade have any siblings?"

"No it's just her. Her parents have been married for around 20 years but Jade told me they just drifted apart. The split so far has been rather amicable. "

We both then took a moment to order our food where then Lisa excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"VEGA!" Barked a familiar tone coming up from behind me a few minutes later.

I spun to face her and upon seeing my new hairstyle her eyes practically bugged out of her head

She looked already pretty mad, seeing my shorter hair only seemed to make her more mad.

"What did you do Vega?" She said as she stormed up to me.

She likes my long hair, I guessed that would upset her but I decided to play coy.

"I had my hair cut." I said rather innocently.

Her face seemed to grow read with anger. "I can see that!" She said practically spitting out the words. "I didn't tell you could cut your hair. I love your long hair. I'm mad enough at you already and you decided to piss me off even more. Who in the hell did that hack job anyway."

"I DID" Said Lisa sounding really annoyed as she came up behind Jade.

Jade spun around to face Lisa. For a moment Lisa's eyes widened as she studied the Goths face. She suddenly looked sad.

"Who are you?" Barked Jade.

"You look so much like your mother." Said Lisa looking like she was almost on the verge of tears.

Jade looked like she had no idea what was happening.

I felt bad for deceiving Jade but I had to do it my way. I looked at a confused Jade.

"Jade meet Lisa."

"What?" said Jade half in shock looking at me then at Lisa.

Lisa put her hand on Jade's shoulder. "Don't be mad at Tori, she found me and approached me in a way that was very considerate of my feelings. I just can't believe you look so much like her. Kind of like seeing a ghost."

Jade said nothing but just sat down next to me, still very much in shock.

I looked at Jade hoping she wouldn't be too mad. "I wanted to help you Jade. I was just so afraid that someone's feelings go hurt. I found her and realizing she was a beautician I had my hair cut and described her problem as if it were someone else. I asked her what I should do in that situation. At first she said I should just leave it but changed her mind soon after I left the salon."

She looked at me for a moment and finally whined. "I loved your hair. But you gave it up for me?"

"So you're a student at Hollywood arts high like Tori?" Asked Lisa.

"Yes" jade said nodding.

"Let me tell you a bit about myself. After that terrible night I was moved to Japan. My father said he would pay for my college if I didn't contact Lori. If I did he would have nothing to do with me ever again and cut me off completely. I went to college, dropped out got married to an deadbeat asshole, had 2 children then divorces him. Then I went to beauty school and became a stylist. But I wanted to own my own place. I saved and saved and eventually opened my own. I have a nice salon in Longbeach. I hope to open a second one a few years."

"Wow" was all that Jade could say.

"So Jade, please fill me on what's your mother been up too." Lisa asked.

**No One's POV**

**An Hour and a half later.**

Jade knocked on the door of her mom's office in their home. She was busy at work.

"Come in Jadelyn. What can I do for you?" She said looking up from a stack of papers she was pouring over.

Jade hesistated. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Lori sad up and looked squarely at Jade. "What is it?"

"Do you still love Lisa?"

Lori sat back in her chair and closed her eyes for a moment. "Why do you ask?" she said without opening her eyes.

"I just want to know. Is she the great love of your life?"

Lori felt a rush of sadness and answered as she opened her eyes up again. "Yes she was? But what difference does it make?"

"What if it did matter?" Jade said taking a step into the room.

Lori stood up and walked around the desk to where Jade was standing. "What are you getting at Jadelyn?" She asked sternly.

"Well…uhh." Jade stammered before her mother cut her off.

"You found her didn't you." She said as a hundred different emotions hit her all at once.

Jade nodded. "She owns a beauty salon, is divorced and has 2 children and she misses you too."

Lori leaned against the desk as her heart began to race and memories of that horrible night in march of 1985 flashed back into her memory.

"I guess…I could…call her..er.. maybe sometime..send an email…maybe" Lori stammered out as she stood there half in a panic, overwhelmed with emotions. "I wouldn't know what to say." She finally said.

"Please forgive me mother." Jade said tearfully. "I just wanted to help you I know now how big of a hole this has left in your soul."

"I know you did." Said Lori as a tear came to her eye. "I don't even know what I would say to her. She was pulled right out of my arms 28 years ago."

Jade nervously bit her lip. "You need to think of something fast because she's in the living room."

Lori looked beyond stunned at the revelation. "What?"

"She wants to see you. At the very least to see that you are alright. She said she worried about you all these years. If nothing else just to see that you are ok." Jade said pleadingly.

Lori's hands began to shake as her heart began to race even faster.

"Lisa" she said as she as if in a trance walked past Jade out into the hallway.

A few moments later she emerged into the living room. Tori was standing in the doorway and Lori could see the unmistakable figure of Lisa with her back to her admiring a picture of Jade's family.

Lori's heart was pounding, almost right out of her chest. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jade silently stand next to Tori.

After a moment Lisa sensed Lori's presence and turned around.

For what seemed like an eternity the pair simply starred at each other. Each having given up on seeing the other long ago. Tori and Jade could just see the emotions on both of their faces. They both looked as if on the verge of tears.

Lori took several steps towards Lisa who just stood there a tear running down her cheek.

Now the women were only a foot apart but nether had said a word and now Lori had begun to cry.

After a few more seconds of tense silence Lisa tearfully blurted out.

"FROG"

A tearful smile came to Lori's lips as she blurted out

"TOAD"

Instantly the two women lurched forward into each others arms each now sobbing. Holding on for dear life as they had 28 years ago.

Tori and Jade looked at each other extremely puzzled.

"Frog?" Tori quietly said to Jade

"Toad?" Jade said to Tori.

**Second day in a row with a bonus chapter. Lori and Lisa have finally reunited. **


	24. Still in effect

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face. **

**Chapter 24 – Still in effect.**

**No One's Pov.**

Lisa and Lori simply cried and held each other. Both too overwhelmed with emotion to even speak. 28 years of longing and pain all pouring out at once.

For Lori it wasn't until the moment she saw Lisa standing in her living room did she even realized how huge a gap in her life Lisa's absence had left. Lisa was older a few more pounds but still beautiful Lisa. During those few tense moments before Lisa spoke her heart raced and her mind was paralyzed. I was only when Lisa called her Frog which was her nickname did she realize truly that Lori was back.

For Lisa her experience was very much the same. Jade, Tori and Lisa ate dinner at Nozu and talked. There Jade filled in Lisa on what had happened in her mother's life. Lisa asked Jade if she could meet Lori this evening as after 28 years she simply did not want to wait any longer. Seeing Lori when she turned around set Lisa's heart on fire much to her surprise. She didn't know what she would feel when she saw Lori again.

Tori and Jade watched the pair from the doorway. For Jade it was a moving experience as she only now was realizing how deep a hole the entire experience had left in her mother's psyche.

Lisa and Lori continued to hold each other in an almost death grip with each other. Neither one wanting to let go of the other. After a few seconds Lisa finally whispered in Lori's ear.

"I missed you."

Lori's heart soared. She too didn't know what she would feel if she saw Lisa again. As impossible as it was she felt the exact same feeling she felt the last time she held her.

"I missed you too baby" she whispered back.

After a moment the women, still holding each other put their forehead's together and just looked into each other's eyes. It was such an impossible moment. Neither one thought of the consequences or what would happen next they were just too overjoyed to care.

"I never thought I would see you again." Said Lori.

They continued to stare at one another for a few more moments until Jade finally interrupted with a cough.

"Frog and Toad" she said with a smirk.

Both Women laughed and turned to face Tori and Jade.

"I suppose some explanation is in order for that at least." Lori said to her daughter.

"I have a brother 11 years younger named Mark. He was an accident to put it bluntly. Back then Lori and I were inseparable for obvious reasons. Everyone else just thought we were extremely good friends. My brother loved the old Frog and Toad children's books he used to read. Since we were always together like Frog and Toad in the books he would call us Frog and Toad all the time." Lisa said.

Lori continued the story. "He would call us that all the time. One day I playfully referred to Lisa as Toad and she then called me Frog. It was funny and we playfully would refer to each other as frog and toad. Eventually it became a term of endearment to each to us. Frog and Toad in the books were just friends and we were more than that but it was all about being together with the person you wanted to be with."

Tori smiled and said. "Awwww that so cute."

At which point Jade tugged on her arm. "Let's go and leave these two alone while you and I have a discussion about how I like you hair to be, amongst other things." Jade said with a mostly playful but quasi irritated tone of voice.

Jade and Tori quickly left the room and went upstairs leaving the two women alone. Lisa who was still wiping away tears pulled Lori into another hug. They were both still overwhelmed with emotion.

Breaking from the hug Lori suddenly felt embarrassed. "I called you baby, I'm not sure if I should have it sort of just came out. You may be see.." she nervously began to say before Lisa swiftly put her hand over Lori's mouth.

"Stop that Lor…You don't have to apologize for that or anything. First, I'm divorced , Second I'm not currently seeing anyone Third, I've waited 28 years to hear you say that, I liked it. You don't know how much I missed hearing that." Lisa playfully chided Lori before removing her hand.

Lori smiled. "Unless you object I think a celebratory drink is in order. I have a vintage bottle of Bordeaux in the wine cellar that's just begging to be drank. Then we can talk."

"Sounds good" Lori said as she sat on the couch.

"I'll be right back" Lori said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Lori was still swarming with emotions like a raging storm. She had thought of being back with Lisa more times that she could count. Now Lisa was in her living room and one again she felt that spark. Her calling Lisa Baby slipped out as if it was natural. Once upon a time it as and now she dared to hope that it could be again. She ran down into the cellar and pulled out her most expensive bottle of wine and hurried back up the stairs.

Lori found herself wanting to get back into living room as soon as possible. She quickly scooped up a corkscrew and two glasses.

As she emerged into the living room she heard familiar music coming from the stereo.

A snippet of lyrics of the Modern English song that she could now hear took her back.

_Moving forward with all my breath_

_Making love to you was never second best. _

As she put the bottle down she looked at Lisa who had plugged her I phone into the stereo.

"We need some appropriate tunes, sing along" Lisa said.

Lori put the corkscrew and began to sing along with Lisa.

_I stop the world and melt with you._

_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time. _

"I put on my 80's playlist for us. Katy Perry is nice but Madonna and Duran Duran will always be my favorites." Lisa said as she walked away from the stereo.

Lori smiled and resumed her work on the bottle of wine opening it. "The most expensive bottle in our cellar, A bottle of 1968 Chateau Latour Bordeaux."

"Expensive?" Said Lisa walking up to the table where Lori was pouring the wine.

"Do you really want to know?" Lori asked as she was pouring her own glass.

"Yeah"

"We bought it for $950 dollars last year."

Lisa momentarily had a look of guilt on her face which Lori quickly responded. "Lisa I've been waiting for this day for 28 years. If I had a 10,000 dollar bottle of wine, I'd break it out."

Lisa picked up the glass and sniffed it. "Smells divine."

Lori held up her glass "To Us" she said without even thinking.

Lori smiled and without hesitation clinked her glass To Lori's.

"Divorced?" Lori asked sitting down on the couch.

Lisa sat down right next to her. "My father wanted me to marry a nice man and not run off with some woman. I think unconsciously I picked the worst example of a man I could find just to piss him off."

Lori grimaced. "I'm sorry, that bad?"

"Jim liked to party, a lot. I met him in college at Florida State. Fun fun fun, The party never stopped." Lisa said sarcastically throwing up her hands in the air for more effect.

"That was the problem, the party never stopped. The fucker was a full blown alcoholic by his senior year in college and a full blown cokehead by the 4th and final year of our marriage. I finally had it and kicked the fucker out. He was more concerned with getting high or drunk than helping me with our children. According to the terms of our divorce he was supposed to pay child support and alimony. He didn't pay shit. He only saw the kids a few times after that."

Lori put a hand on Lisa's shoulder. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She said tearfully. "Is he still around?"

Lisa took a sip of her wine. "Dunno, we haven't seen or heard from him in 8 years. Not even his parents know where he is. Fucker probably overdosed in come crack house or something. But that didn't stop me. I now own my own business, a rather upscale spa and beauty salon and currently have plans to open a second location. Not to mention I have a son who plays college football and a daughter who wants to be an actress."

"I'm so glad you pulled through. I've been blessed. I went to school, became a lawyer married Todd and had Jade. Todd is a decent man, he is a work alcoholic and not very emotional however. A few months ago I looked at him and realized I didn't love him or want to be with him anymore. We simply had drifted apart, maybe never meant to be together in the first place. I'm separated and planning on getting divorced."

Lisa smiled and leaned back. "That's why Jade wanted us to meet again so badly."

Lori nodded. "She never knew about us. A few months ago when she came out and presented Tori as her girlfriend I couldn't help but be reminded of you of us. She mistook my emotional reaction for rejection and said I didn't understand how it felt. She pushed me and I set her straight that I understood her position extremely well."

"Did she feel bad about it?"

"Yes, Once she realized how huge a hole your absence left in me she's been wanting to fill it. I should have tried to find you but..I was scared." Lori's voice trailed off before she began to speak again. "What we had was so special. I was so afraid that the magic would be gone or you didn't love me anymore."

Lisa paused, took a long drink of her wine and looked into Lori's eyes. "I never stopped loving you." She said quietly. "I was afraid of the exact same thing."

Lori felt a burst of nervousness like a teen on a first date. After a moment of nervous indecision she took Lisa's hand. The warmth and feel of the soft skin brought back a flood of memories. "I know were older and a bit different now, but seeing you here now with me I know I still love you. My heart always belonged to you and always will."

Lisa smiled and squeezed Lori's hand. "Not all these reunions go well. The magic goes away, people change. But here today now, I feel it again. I don't want to loose that feeling again. Do you think we could.."

Lori finished her sentence. "Maybe try and pick up where we left off? I like that. I know we have to get to know each other again but I think this crazy thing can work."

"Lisa drained her glass of wine. "It would be nice having you as a girlfriend again."

Lori smirked, much in a way her daughter Jade usually did. "I'm a lawyer and from a legal technical standpoint you still are my girlfriend. A relationship is much like a contract entered in by two parties for their mutual benefit. According to terms only those involved in the formation of the contract can truly dissolve the agreement. Since our relationship was terminated against both of our wills, legally the agreement can be considered still in effect. Granted we were both married but we can chalk that up to Force Majeure or extenuating circumstances and not effecting the original agreement."

Lisa leaned in closer to Lori who put her wine glass down. "Force Majeure?"

Lori smiled and leaned in a bit closer. "A legal term essentially meaning a uncontrollable act of god or some other superior force" She said quietly.

Lisa leaned in so now her lips were now only inches from Lori. "Still in effect huh. I'll guess I'll just have to abide by the terms of our original agreement then."

Without saying another word Lori slowly leaned in ever so gently bringing her lips into contact with Lisa's. Both women felt a tingle or something that could best be described as magic as they initiated the kiss. Wrapping their arms around each other like they had done so many times before they quickly fell into an old but missed Rhythm as the both fell into the kiss.

**A nice happy reunion. I was half tempted at first to make it much more complicated and angst filled but I cut Lori and Lisa some slack and they quickly fell back into love again. **

**We will return to Jade and Tori in the next chapter. **

**I just want to thank every one who has been writing those great reviews of my story. Many thanks. I'll do my best to keep you entertained. **


	25. Animals

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face**

**Chapter 25 – Animals**

**Tori's POV**

We left Lori and Lisa in the living room alone. They didn't need us hanging around. Jade just took my hand and with an odd smile lead me up the stairs. We hadn't talked alone since our fight, having been with Lisa since we all met.

I was still not how she would react to what I did. Not just meeting Lisa but cutting my hair which seems to have upset Jade more than I thought. She just wordlessly took me up the stairs occasionally looking at me with this half angry half happy look. It was a bit unnerving to me which I'm sure Jade knew perfectly well. In fact I think she was enjoying it.

"Step into my parlor." Said Jade as she opened the imposing darkly stained Oak door to her room.

I walked into the room and a second later I heard the door shut behind me. I spun around to see Jade now leaning, her back against the door she just shut. She just smiled somewhat evilly and with her left hand turned the lock.

"I don't want us to be disturbed, not that they will be paying any attention to us for a while anyway." She said with a husky voice as she slowly advanced on me.

Though a bit unnerved I stood my ground and crossed my arms as the Goth approached.

"You've been a bad girl, Tori Vega." She said somewhat menacingly.

I smirked myself a bit. "And what do you propose to do about it?"

She stopped at about a foot away from me her smile turning into the most evil grin I had ever seen the got wear on her face. I was starting to wonder if I was going t leave the room alive and Jade was enjoying ever second of it.

"Lets list your crimes to start." She said looking up at the ceiling with a tilt of her head.

"Cutting you're beautiful brown hair which I love more than anything." She said sounding rather annoyed.

"You like my hair better than my kiss?" I said starting to pout.

She immediately pinched my lips together. "Shut up!"

I nodded and she let go of my lips. "You met with Lisa without telling me."

"You called me a baby" she continued.

She paused for a long moment as if to think.

"That and the last time you slept over you didn't make the bed and you were the last one out of it."

I knew she was kidding but there was a real tone of menace to her voice as she said it. Either her acting job is good or she's really still angry at me. I don't want her angry at me.

She leaned in very close to me but I still stood my ground.

"Do you know what your greatest crime is, the one that makes you such a bad girl?" That unnerving feeling started to return only stronger.

I simply shook my head as I began to become nervous.

She moved forward, put her arms around my torso, leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You stole my heart." She said tenderly. "On top of that your so fucking wonderful it makes it dam near impossible to be mad at you." I just wrapped my arms around her.

"So what's my punishment for my crimes?" I asked squeezing her tight.

"Life" she said before a dramatic pause. "Life to be spent with me, because I'm never letting you go Vega. No force on earth will tear you away from me. I love you."

Now it was my turn to want to cry. I started to become emotional, as a tear fell ran down my cheek. "I love you too Jade."

Jade was content to hold me quietly for a few moments.

"I'm sorry I went behind your back. I was just so afraid of your mom or Lisa getting hurt. If this thing went bad it could damage your relationship with your mom or even our relationship." I said quietly.

"I'm not angry, your way was the best way. It was a delicate situation and you handled it with much more finesse than I ever would have. Just don't ever cut you hair so short again, I miss your beautiful long brown hair."

"Thank you."

"Lie with me for a while" She said releasing me and leading me to the bed. She lay back in the bed, took me in her arms and closed her eyes.

"I love being in you arms Jade." I purred.

"I'm sorry I was such bitch the other day. You had my best interests at heart. I missed you last night." Jade said without opening her eyes.

As I lay there I kept thinking about the two women downstairs, reunited after 28 years. They seemed to be very happy to see each other. I wondered if they would rekindle their relationship. I never wanted to be separated from Jade. I just want to spend my life making her happy.

"I missed you too" I said as tried to get myself even closer to her.

After a few moments I could hear the sound of her breathing slow meaning she had drifted off into sleep. I closed my eyes and decided to join her in sleep.

Upon waking I looked at the clock, it was 9:17 PM. We had slept for 2 hours.

"Wake up sweetie" I said before giving Jade a kiss.

She work with a start and smiled at me.

"Shall we go downstairs and see how you're mom and Lisa are doing?"

Jade stretched "Yeah"

A few moments later we came downstairs and were quickly greeted by the smell of cooking coming from the kitchen. It was a spicy smell, quickly reminding me of my grandma Vega's cooking.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Lisa and Jade's mom standing by the stove. Actually Lisa was standing at the stove cooking over a large skillet. Lori was standing immediately behind her with her head on Lori's shoulder and her arm around Lisa's waist.

"Remember to cook and stir the vegetables until they are softened. That should take about 3 to 4 minutes." Lisa said to Lori.

"I forgot how good your food tastes." Lori said kissing Lisa on the cheek.

I was pleasantly surprised that the two seemed to be getting along extremely well. I could see even Jade looked a bit surprised.

After a moment they noticed us.

"Hi Mom, what are you guys cooking." Jade asked as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I was hungry and Lisa was a bit too so she was showing me how to make Chicken Ropa Vieja." Lori said pouring her self another glass of wine.

"It's a very common Cuban dish. It's my Grandpa Ernesto's recipe. He grew up in a city near Havana called Matanzas." Lisa said as she stirred the food in the skillet.

I sat down in a chair next to Jade who was quietly observing her mother.

"Looks like you two reconnected." Jade said with a smirk.

Lori and Lisa looked at each other and smiled. "You can say we did. We're gonna try to pick up where we left off. I think were doing good so far don't you Lisa?"

Lisa grinned. "I would most certainly agree."

"The best part is we won't have to sneak around anymore." Lori said.

"We got kind of good at it, at least until we got caught." Lisa added with a note of sadness causing Lori to wrap her arms around Lisa.

It was then Jade's phone buzzed and she looked at it.

"Hey Tori, Andre wants to know if we want to join him, Beck and Cat for the 10:15 showing of silver linings playbook at the multiplex." Jade said to me.

"Sure, we can just make it if we leave." I said.

As we began to leave Jade's mother began to speak sounding a bit emotional. "Tori, Jade. Lisa and I wanted to thank you. We can't repay you enough for helping us find each other again. Neither of us ever thought we would be together again."

It warmed my heart to see them together again and beyond all odds able to pick up right were they left off.

"You're welcome" Jade and I said in almost unison.

Jade and I headed out to the multiplex where we met the group in the lobby of the theatre. Beck had mostly been with Molly since the beginning of summer so we hadn't seen him much at all.

As we walked up to the group we noticed that Beck seemed down and depressed..

"What's wrong" I asked.

"Molly broke up with Beck for another guy." Cat said rather sadly.

"I'm sorry Beck" I said putting a hand on his shoulder as we stood in line for popcorn.

"She dumped me for some soccer Jock at Northside high school she met at a party last week." He noted sadly.

"It's a shame what's going to happen to her…" Jade said rather morbidly as her face began to darken. It was a safe bet that Jade was not happy with him being so unceremoniously dumped. Granted she dumped him for me. But this seemed like a case where she was thinking only I can treat you like that.

"What's going to happen?" Cat asked rather innocently.

Jade at this point pulled the pair of scissors from her boot and began to absentmindedly use them to dig some dirt from under her fingernails. "Ohhhh…Something rather pointy" she casually remarked.

The corner of Beck's mouth made the smallest smile.

"Glad you guys could come out. Cat and I decided to take Beck out to help cheer him up." Andre said just before he ordered the popcorn and drinks.

"No Problem Andre. We haven't seen you guys much anyway." I said as I grabbed my soda off the counter.

"Don't worry Beck, I'm sure you'll meet someone else soon." I tried to reassure him. With his fan club it shouldn't be too long.

"I don't know" he half mumbled as we all started to walk to the theatre.

"You'll be fine Beck." Jade said patting him on the back.

We saw the movie and really enjoyed it. Beck seemed in a bit better spirits after the movie but he wouldn't be ok for a bit.

Before we all split up he turned to us and said.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize again for being a Jerk that day at the mall." He said still somewhat down.

Jade nodded. "Don't worry about it anymore, were good."

"Thanks Beck. Were all past that now." I said.

We all split up and Jade and I drove home. I decided to stay over so we swung by my place to get some things and drove to Jade's home. It was almost 12:45 when we got home. The house was dark except for the lights in the living room.

"The must still be talking and catching up." I said pointing to Lisa's Silver Kia Spectra in the driveway.

"Must Be." Jade remarked as she got out of the car.

We entered the house and shut the door only to be greeted by silence. Jade and I looked to our left from the foyer into the brightly lit but otherwise empty living room. Populated by only an empty wine bottle and two equally empty glasses in addition by the rest of the normal furniture.

"You don't suppose…?" I remarked.

Jades blue green eyes scanned the empty living room with a skeptical look. "They could be watching TV in the family room in the basement. You head upstairs, I'll be along in a minute. I headed up stairs while Jade went to see if they were in the basement and also to turn off the lights in the living room.

At the top of the stairs I noticed two things. A faint sound of music coming from down the hall and a strange smell to the left. Jade's bedroom was on the right but my curiosity got the best of me and I headed left as I heard Jade start to come up the stairs.

The smell and the music got ever so slightly stronger as I kept going left down the darkened hallway.

Both came from a door at the end of the hallway which I suddenly realized was Jade's mother's bedroom. It was then the second realization hit me. The smell was of someone smoking weed.

My suspicions were getting stronger as I stood there.

The music was soft and but I couldn't recognize it, it sounded vaguely familiar. As I tried to think I heard the soft sound of Jade coming up behind me.

"What are you doing?" she quietly hissed obviously not aware of what was going on having just come up the stairs.

I grinned and pointed to the door. Jade looked at it and listened and sniffed for a moment. It was then we heard a soft and rather unmistakable moan coming from inside the room. Followed by a second one in a slightly different tone of voice.

A very surprised look ran across Jade's face. Even in dim moonlight that half lit up the hallway I could see her face turn almost beet red.

If it wasn't for the fact that Jade quickly put her hand over my mouth I probably would have burst out laughing on the spot. She quickly grabbed me by the arm and ushered me into her room. Shutting the door behind us.

It was then I just burst out laughing, almost to the point of tears.

Jade smirked. "Holy Shit. Did they ever pick up where they left off…"

"Come on why did you usher me out of there so quickly. It was just getting good." I jokingly said.

"OK, I'm overjoyed their back together but I just don't want to hear it. Not because it's two women it's because it's my mom. No one wants to hear or see their mom or dad have sex. I may be a bit freaky, but I'm not that freaky." She said half laughing.

"I get you. Trina walked on our parents having sex once when she was a child. I swear you could hear that scream a block away. They had a lock put on the door the next day."

I plopped down on the bed. "What were they listening to? I couldn't place it."

Jade smirked again. "It was Dog's by Pink Floyd off the Animals album. A great album to get high or get laid to. My mother and Lisa are obviously doing both."

I thought for the moment. "Didn't know she went in for that sort of thing"

A suspicious look came across Jades face. "Neither did I" Jade said suddenly rushing into her closet and rummaging around.

"Fuck. That bitch." Jade barked.

"What?" I said sitting up on the bed.

Jade walked out of the closet, shut the door and sat down next to me. "My mom stole my fucking weed" she said beginning to pout.

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you went in for that sort of thing."

"Once in a blue moon I light up. I don't do it very often. I haven't done any since I started to see you as your father would be most unhappy if your or I came into your house smelling like weed. I don't want to do anything to endanger our relationship."

Jade paused for a moment. "Fucking perfect crime too."

"What?"

"Do you think I would be stupid enough to complain to my mom that she ripped off my weed. I can't possibly do that. They must have suspected I had some and searched my room. I'll have to hide it better next time."

I put my finger under Jade's chin and tilted her face towards me. "We'll let it slide as it's a special occasion."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I guess."

"Animals, Huh." I remarked.

"Good album. It's the one with the big pig floating over that building on the cover."

I smiled and took Jade's hand. "I guess I'll just have to invest in a copy of Animals sometime."

Jade just squeezed my hand back. "Just let me know when you want to listen to it, I'm looking forward to it. No rush."

With my therapy and Jade's love I was getting there but I just wasn't 100% there yet. The fact that she's been so patient makes me love her that much more.

"Soon" I said quietly.

**Again, thanks for all the nice reviews. **


	26. Blind Mans bluff

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 26 – Blind mans bluff.**

**Jade's POV**

It's been a month now since my mom and Lisa reunited. As improbable as it was the two almost instantly fell right back to the swing of things. Growing up I could see a lingering anger and sadness in my mother. I had no idea why, it was like a dark cloud over her constantly. She took some of that anger out on me and my dad over the years. I simply assumed it was she was just a bitch pure and simple.

I'll admit now that I was sadly mistaken. I was a bitch to her many times, mean to her other times. I just didn't know. She missed the person she loved. A person who was literally pulled from her grasp and whisked away. She wasn't a bitch, she was in pain.

She's almost a completely different person now. Lisa tells me she's returning to what she once was like before all this happened. They're very happy together. Getting to know each other again and making up for lost time. Like a couple of sex starved teenagers they've been going at it. I can't blame them.

I met her two children Mandy and Kyle. I get along with them fine enough. Kyle is at school and not normally around. Mandy and I have similar music tastes so we have something I common. They were both accepting of the relationship. Lisa had a 2 year relation ship with a woman a few years back so this was nothing new to them. Like my mother they tell me Lisa is much happier than they've ever seen her.

My mom stepped up the divorce proceedings a bit. They've already talked about Lisa and her daughter Mandy moving in. Mandy is a senior in high school. Our house has 4 bedrooms so there is plenty of room.

It's September now and Tori and I have started our final year at Hollywood Arts high. She's still seeing her therapist and getting better. Things are going fine with us. I'm happily in love with the goofy Latina.

Today is Friday and I'm looking forward to a night with Tori. We hadn't made any specific plans but I just want to be with her.

It was just at the end of the day when I came up on her as she got her stuff from her locker.

"Hey 2nd prettiest girl in school" I said as I came up behind her with a smirk firmly on my face.

Tori turned and frowned. "2nd prettiest. I wonder who's first." Tori put her index finger on her chin as she pretended to think. "I know. It's Brenda Polinski the girl with the long red hair in choir."

I just gave her an angry glare which I'm certain could curdle milk which only succeeded in causing her to laugh.

Tori grinned "I'll take 2nd, just as long as I'm dating the prettiest and I am." She said just before giving me a kiss.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked.

Tori frowned. "I'm sorry I have to cancel tonight. Andre asked me to help him with some music tonight. He's performing tomorrow at a birthday party for his cousin. It's just tonight. I'm sorry, I'll make it up tomorrow."

My spirits fell and I frowned. "Fine" I huffed.

"Hey Cat was looking for someone to go with to that new pizza place earlier. Why don't you have dinner with her."

It was at that point Cat came bounding up. "Hey Jade I'm hungry lets' go and get something to eat. We can try that new pizza place."

I wasn't too enthused about it but I said Yes anyway.

As me and Cat started to leave Tori said. "I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

I just flipped her off as we left.

Cat and I drove to the new pizza place and it wasn't half bad. Their deep dish pizza was actually rather good. Cat talked mostly about her brother and the cute boy of the minute she was interested in. I just pretended not to be too bored and listened.

After dinner I dropped Cat off and drove home. I was somewhat depressed and resigned myself to spending and evening alone and watching the scissoring for the 50th time.

I got home and discovered no one was home. I put the leftover pizza in the fridge and headed up to my room.

I opened the door and was about 5 feet in the room when I noticed the candles. The room was still dark, but there were about 10 candles all lit in various parts of the room. On my stereo was the unmistakable sound of Pink Floyd's animals. Sitting next to The bed was a bucket with an iced bottle of what looked to be champagne.

A second later I heard the door shut behind me followed by the audible click of the lock being locked.

"Don't turn around." Said Tori in a low husky voice.

"Ok"

"Your Mom and Lisa are gone until Sunday afternoon. They went to a romantic bed and breakfast in the Napa wine country." I could hear Tori's voice purr quietly behind me.

My heart began to beat faster and I smiled but still didn't turn round.

"They let you in?"

"Yes, I explained this was a special weekend for us and I took a bit of cash I had saved to buy a gift certificate for the nice B&B I found for them. They left half an hour ago. They were most helpful. Your mom even let me pick of bottle of bubbly for the occasion." The voice of Tori said behind me.

"Special occasion?" I said coyly.

"I'm ready, my body is ready, my mind is ready and I desperately want to be with the woman I love. So for the next 48 hours I have this house and your beautiful ass all to myself."

My smile widened. "You thought of everything didn't you?"

"Yes my love. I hope you're ready to be fucked silly." Tori purred once again.

My heart began to race and my palms started to become sweaty.

"Can I turn around?" I ask nicely.

"No" Tori said sternly, her voice coming ever closer to me from behind.

All of a sudden a red silk scarf was put over my eyes and tied tightly around me completely obscuring my vision.

I could hear Tori move around in front of me. "Before I begin, I want to say that you are the love of my life Jade West. You've been kind, patient, supportive and loving. Everything I want in a woman. Of course on top of that you're beautiful."

I then felt an ever so soft kiss on my cheek sending a tingle through my whole body.

"You're sexy"

This time the kiss was just a bit more firm and longer, but on my neck. I made a slight moan in response to he warm feeling it brought me.

"You're my girlfriend." I could detect a note of pride in her voice.

A third kiss was on the lips. A bit more firm and longer than the last two. Her lips tasted like strawberries. I could smell the sweet perfume she wore. I was really starting to wonder what if anything she was wearing.

My head started to feel like it was swimming. I was almost dizzy with happiness.

"You're killing me Vega." I said as I could feel the anticipation building up inside of me.

"Patience my sweet" Tori hummed quickly.

Tori leaned in next to my ear. Her breath on my neck was slowly driving me nuts. Goose pimples appeared all over my skin.

She then seductively whispered. "And last but not least I get to add to that wonderful list one more thing tonight. My lover."

Tori really knew how press my buttons. I was starting to get wet just hearing her voice. The fact that I couldn't see her was slowly driving me completely buggo. Like I was playing some demented version of blind mans bluff.

I suddenly felt my jeans being unbuttoned. I could feel her finger tips gently caressing my legs as she ever so slowly pulled my jeans down.

"Oh God" I whispered under my breath. I didn't know how much more of this sweet torture I could take before I lost my self control.

She gently pulled my boots off one by one, followed by my socks. I could feel a kiss planted on my lower right leg. Followed by a long lick up the side of my left leg.

"Fuck" I said audibly as just this was getting me very wet.

"Sound like someone's getting excited." I could hear Tori say almost with glee as I could feel a single finger up my leg to the edge of my now soaking panties. Driving me just ever so closer to the edge.

"I'm going to get you for this." I said with an evil grin.

"Ohhhh…I certainly hope so" Said Tori' voice.

I felt a pair of hands grip the bottom of the t shirt I was wearing and slowly start to pull it up. I lifted my hands and in a moment my t shirt was going leaving me in only a bra and now very wet panties.

For a moment Tori seemed to step back and didn't say anything. The anticipation of what she was going to do next was killing me. Then from behind I felt two hands unclasp my bra which was quickly pulled away.

Tori was silent for a moment. I tried to figure where she was or what she was about to do. I suddenly felt a few finger tips ghost up the back of my left leg sending yet another tingle.

It was then I felt the ever so slight touch of a tongue on my left nipple which was already rock hard. Tori lightly touched the other before taking the nipple in her mouth eliciting a quick moan as alternately bit and sucked on my nipple.

Just as quickly as she started she stopped and was silent again.

"Poor Jady, All she has left are her black panties on" Tori said, her voice low and sensual as she planted a kiss on my lower back.

"How do we get them off?"

It was then I heard the unmistakable sound of a pair of scissors being opened and closed.

"You do love scissors so much so I thought I would try to include them just slightly." I heard Tori said. Suddenly I felt the flat side of the scissors touch my leg. The cold metal sending chills all through my body as Tori slowly brought it up the side of my leg.. I visibly shuddered with pleasure as my mind began to simply melt.

I heard Tori laugh. "You won't be needing these for a while."

I then felt the scissors being put up between my skin and panties on my right side. A quick snip and they fell away. A second later the process was repeated on my left side and my panties simply dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God" was all I could think.

I felt a pair of soft gentle hands run up both my legs, up my thighs an up my chest. Tori stopped for a moment to trace a circle around my hard nipples.

I suddenly felt her lips press against mine. I moaned and opened my mouth for her tongue which quickly made its way there. Her kiss was firm, slow and sensual. I could already start to feel the heat building up inside of me.

Tori's hands grasped my upper arms and she slowly guided me to the bed where she gently had me lay down. My heart was literally pounding out of my chest. Hands quickly spread my legs apart and I could feel Tori get in the bed between my legs.

She ran her hand across my very wet mound and purred with delight. Just that touch pushed me dam near the edge. "Looks like you're more than ready."

"God yes" I squeaked.

I still couldn't see which only seemed to heighten my other senses.

"What shall I used to get my pretty girlfriend off?"

I was starting to get frustrated. "Better use something" I hissed.

Tori laughed again. "My finger maybe?"

I felt a single digit being inserted in my vagina which nearly sent me through the roof with pleasure.

It was quickly pulled out and I could feel Tori shift between my legs.

"My tongue perhaps?"

I suddenly felt Tori run her tongue across my clit. Sending a shockwave across my body.

"Fuck" I panted.

Tori shifted again and straddled me from what I could feel. "I think we'll go with the third option." She cooed.

I was about ready to burst at this point. My pulse was pounding, my blood was raging I was about as turned on as I could possibly be. My mind raced. What else could it be"

"Fuuuuucccccckkkk" was the word that came from my mouth as I suddenly felt what I immediately realized was a large strapon being thrust in me. I think every single muscle in my body tensed at once in a moment of blazing pleasure.

My back arched slightly as I could feel Tori start to work in in and out of me with an ever faster beat. Waves of pleasure hit me with each of her rhythmic thrusts. My breathing became harder and faster along with my moans. My mind was becoming rapidly unglued.

"OH shit" I mumbled. I could feel the orgasm bubbling up inside of me and myself slowly losing control.

I could feel her pumping harder and harder, ever thrust pushing me closer to the edge.

"God yes" I panted as I felt the orgasm come ever closer. The heat inside me felt like a furnace ready to blow.

Tori had been making happy humming noises I could hear when she suddenly barked out.

"Who's my bitch?"

As surprising as the question was, coming out of no where from Tori's sweet lips. My answer was even more surprising blasting out of my mouth almost instantly.

"I am" I suddenly cried out as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted my psyche driving me temporally mad.

In the back of my mind I swore revenge but for the moment I realized I had become Tori Vega's sexual plaything and I liked it.

I didn't have any more time to think about it as the orgasm suddenly ripped through me like an earthquake.

"Oh Torrrrrriiiiii, Goooooooddddd yess…" was the only thing I was able to blurt out as my body lost control. I couldn't see a god dam thing but I every other sense went wild as the orgasm coursed through me. It was like none other I had ever felt spasms of ecstasy kept hitting me.

Tori kept up her rhythm as it subsided eventually pulling out and laying besides me.

"How was that?" I could hear Tori say in mischievous tone of voice.

A post orgasm moan was my only answer I was capable of giving. I think I temporarily lost the ability to speak and form whole sentences.

Tori sat up and pulled the scarf from my face as I still lay there. In the dim candle light I could see a ear to ear grin on her face. She was still wearing the strap on and a rather thin red piece of lingerie.

Tori got off the bed and unharnessed herself before going to the chilled bottle of champagne. I was still recovering when I heard the cork pop followed by the sound of two glasses being filled.

"Sit up Baby" Tori said.

I sat up and took the glass she handed me as my brain slowly came back online.

Tori smiled and held up her glass. "To us"

I clinked the glass and took a long drink.

"You know I'm going to make you pay for that." I said with a smirk.

"What ever do you mean?" Tori said rather innocently.

"Making me say I'm your bitch."

"Oh I knew you would extract a payment at a later date but it was soo worth it." Tori said with a smile.

I smiled and said "Enough talk"

With that I put down my glass and took the other one from Tori's hand.

I pushed her down on the bed as she giggled. My intense orgasm only a few minutes ago greatly increased my desire. I didn't want to wait another second.

She quickly stripped the lingerie and waited for me to start.

"I love you" she said quietly.

I paused for a moment and gazed in her eyes. "I love you too"

I quickly started on her neck kissing her pulse point. As I moved down her right shoulder I bit her ever so slightly causing her to moan. I spent a few minutes there before working my way down to her breasts which were quickly hardening. I latched onto the left one and suckled it while touching the nipple with my tongue. Tori slowly began to moan. I moved to the other one and repeated myself her moans became slowly more frequent.

I really wasn't in the mood for much wasting time at this particular moment. We had two god dam days to kiss, cuddle and explore each other bodies. At the moment there was only one thing I wanted and it was between my beautiful girlfriends legs.

Abandoning the breasts I kissed and licked my way down Tori's tummy and nestled myself right in between her legs.

I could smell the musty smell of her now very wet mound. Like a magnet I was drawn to it. slowly running my tongue up her swollen lips. In and around the folds I worked each flick of the tongue brought en even louder moan from my girlfriend.

Suddenly changing gears I moved up and thrust 3 fingers up to the knuckles into my lover causing her to moan deeply.

Putting my thumb on her nub I started moving my fingers in and out. Each thrust a little harder than the last. I smirked watching my beautiful Tori slowly loose control. Her moans increased and volume and frequency. With one particular thrust I arched my fingers a bit more than normal sending her right over the edge.

Her back suddenly arched and she let out a low guttural moan as the orgasm hit her. She seemed to quickly convulse her body seemed to run amuck. I slowly extracted my very sticky fingers and stuck on in my mouth tasting Tori, to me it was like the nectar of the gods.

Taste yourself I purred as I slowly put a digit in her mouth. An odd smile ran across her face as she seemed savored herself.

"Hold me" She whimpered.

As I lay down she slowly slipped into my arms where she laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

For an instant I felt a pang of guilt for that last time she was with Ryder. I was in the car outside. I now it was the best way but it still hurt me to know that I had to let it happen one final time. No matter, I'd sooner die than let anyone else touch her again.

My mind was still spinning from which I could only describe as mind blowing sex. I didn't think I could but I could just feel myself falling even deeper into love with her Like our connection is not one on just an emotional level but a primal one as well.

We more than just loved each other we owned each other. I was hers just as much as she was mine.

"I love you so much Tori, You're the most important thing in the world to me." I said as I ran a hand through her now short hair.

We made love two more times that night, one in the bed and another time in the shower cleaning off all the sweat and other fluids that covered our bodies.

Afterward we just lay there naked together, holding each other. We were exhausted, drained, very satisfied and very much in love.

She said she loved me and quickly drifted into sleep.

I made a few mental notes of what I was going to do with that beautiful tanned body of hers when I woke the next morning told her I loved her and blissfully drifted off to sleep.

**I hope this chapter was a good one. I tried to make their first time a bit different. Tori was having a bit of fun wasn't she?**

**I think I will wrap up this story soon. This is not the last chapter but we are very near it. I do have in mind a sequel and I'm working on ideas for it.**


	27. Marking your territory

**Disclaimer, The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 27 – Marking your territory.**

**No One's Pov**

**Warning: You should not drink hot chocolate or operate heavy machinery while reading this chapter. :-)**

As she started to wake Tori became aware of some sensation on her tummy.

"There, perfect." Tori sill half asleep could hear Jade's voice say cheerfully.

Some part of Tori knew she was in trouble. Probably for making Jade say she was my Bitch, Tori thought sleepily. Well worth the trouble I was probably now in she continued to muse.

Tori's eyes snapped open to see Jade sitting on the edge of the bed down near her thigh. As her eyes began to focus she noticed three things. A rather evil grin which Tori thought was not good, Jade was still naked which was very good and something was in her hand possibly very much not good.

"Jade, what did you do?" Tori asked cautiously.

Jade smirked. "A little bit of revenge. You of course knew I would do something."

Tori's gaze focused on the object in Jades pale hand. It was a magic marker.

Tori suddenly sat up and looked at her tummy where she felt something earlier.

Written in neat letters in black magic marker on my tummy just below the belly button were the words.

_Property of Jade West._

Below that was a nice arrow with neat lines pointing down straight to her crotch.

To top that written just below each areola was the letters _JW_.

Tori's face twisted in horror, as she then noticed a nice heart written on her upper left leg. In it was _TV + JW_. On the upper left leg was a neatly drawn pair of scissors.

A drawing of a rather sinister looking snowman was now on the left side of her thigh.

"Jade" Tori whined at the top of her voice.

Jade just started to laugh hysterically as Tori got up and ran to the mirror to see Jade's handiwork.

Tori turned around to see that Jade had played connect the dots with the moles on her back revealing an odd shape which vaguely resembled an elephant tipped over sideways.

On her left ass check was the letters _JW_. On the right one was just a _J_.

"You turned over before I could finish" A still very amused Jade said shrugging her shoulders.

"YOU!" Tori fumed and rushed the naked pale Goth pinning her down on the bed.

"Hey it's only fair, I'm you made me your bitch so I made you my canvas. I was just marking my territory anyway." Jade remarked casually as she examined her fingernails.

"But you wrote on me" Tori whined once again.

"Relax Vega, it's only magic marker. It will wear off in a few days."

"A few days" Tori said her voice sounding a bit panicked.

With that Jade shifted and flipped the Latina over onto her back putting herself on top.

"Relax Vega, it's not like we're going to the beach. A few days you're going to be spending with me. You don't think I'm going to mark my territory so thoroughly and not fully explore and exploit it." Jade said as she still pinned the Latina to the bed.

Tori just stuck out her tongue at Jade.

"Oh and by the way, since you so cleverly got rid of my mom and Lisa I have declared it a no clothes day. That way it will make it so much easier to initiate sex." Jade said with a smile.

Tori narrowed her eyes for a moment and then grinned in approval.

Jade paused as she pinned the Latina on the bed. Tori could see a noticeable look of hunger in Jade's eyes which pleased Tori to no end.

"I do really love you Tori." Jade said tenderly before she set to work.

Tori felt very warm inside and smiled ear to ear reaching up to caress the Goth's cheek. "I love you so much."

Without anymore hesitation Jade leaned down and initiated a long slow kiss ever so slowly letting her lips slide across Tori who let the kiss take her. Tori opened her mouth in expectation of Jade's warm tongue which quickly came into contact with hers starting a slow sensual dance. Jades mind exploded every time Tori kissed her, something about the contact of those lips with hers drove the Goth wild.

After what seemed like an eternity Jade broke the kiss and every so slowly kissed, sucked and nibbled across Tori's check down to her exposed neck. At the same time Tori reached up and gently moved her hands up and Jade's thighs.

Jade paid particular attention to Tori tanned neck, savoring it as if she was one of the vampires she loved to read about so much. Tori moved her head to expose more of her neck to the naked pale Goth girl now straddled her helpless form.

Jade could feel her feelings of desire, love and pure hunger build up like an approaching thunderstorm on a hot summer day. Tori simply allowed herself to feed on the attention and love being lavished on her.

Jade kissed the right side of Tori's neck before slowly sinking her teeth into the tender skin. Just far enough to just break the skin causing Tori to moan half in pleasure and half in pain.

Tori closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She suddenly felt something wet side across her hardening nipple and moaned once again. Jade just smiled and kissed the breast now marked with her initials. There were hers and always would be, that pleased Jade to no end.

She quickly latched on and softly bit.

"Yeah" murmered Tori in approval. Tori took the opportunity to reach and grab Jades ass squeezing it hard. Jade grunted in pleasure and began to suck causing Tori ever so slowly start to shift her upper torso as the pleasure started to take her away.

Jade loved Tori's body, so beautiful, tanned and soft. Being completely in love with Tori only heightened the pleasure. Jades mind was focused like a laser on the thought of bringing this wonderful beautiful woman as much pleasure as she could possibly dish out.

She broke from the nipple and stopped halfway down the breast to savor the flesh. Tenderly kissing at first but slowly sucking and biting harder. Tori sighed heavily as Jade continued her work. Jade would remain there until she was sure a hickey would form. She wasn't sure why she did it, he just for some strange reason knew she had to.

Jade paused for a moment and quickly grabbed the remote from the stereo. Let's change gears a bit and suddenly the opening guitar cords from Blondie's Atomic coursed from the speakers in the room. "One of my favorite play lists, old school new wave and punk." Jade said.

Jade quickly and licked her way up the side of the other breast leaving a slimy wet trail up to its very hard summit which Jade enveloped in her mouth. Jade furiously flicked the nipple in her mouth causing the Latina to smile and hum in pleasure. Tori just kept her hands busy slowly moving up and down the Goths pale back.

Jade released the breast after a few minutes, pulled off Tori and sat up. She paused for a moment to survey the body of what she considered the most beautiful woman in the world. Taking a few more moments to run her hands across Tori's tummy and underling the words she had put there earlier. Jade quickly cracked her neck and planted a nice wet kiss right on Tori's belly button causing the very aroused Latina to laugh.

Instead of going straight to Tori's now wet mound Jade started at the feet. Planting a line of nice wet kisses up the side of her right leg. Tori could feel the heat build up inside her as her lover slowly worked her way up her leg.

Finally Jade worked her way all the way up Tori's leg, licking the last several inches. Ever so slowly she ran her fingers Tori's clit.

"God" was the only thing Tori said.

Jade lowered herself and pressed her lips across Tori's swollen clit and began to suck and nibble, though very slowly. Every little flick of the tongue or movement of her lips pressed Tori's mind further into wonderful oblivion.

Tori could barely believe what Jade was doing to her. Tori felt like she was floating on a cloud as Jade continued her oral assault on her center. That warmth she felt now rose even more heights.

Jade quickly flipped her tongue across Tori's sensitive Nub causing the Latina to cry out and arch her back.

"Fuck yea" She groand.

Seizing on as idea Jade said.

"keep talking dirty I like it."

"Fuck me" Tori bellowed as beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. It was the quivering of her body that told Tori she was close.

"Fuck me hard, Fuck your dirty girl"

Jade grunted in pleasure hearing Tori spew obscenities. With that Jade thrust her tongue deep inside Tori and began to massage and feel the inside of Tori's Vagina.

"I love it when you eat me, god yes." Tori said now very into what she was saying.

Harder and faster Jade moved her tongue inside and around Tori's Vagina. Tori could barely stand it, she felt like she was simply going to explode. The pressure building up inside her.

"Deeper" Tori hissed

Jade with one more thrust dug in as deep as she could causing Tori to orgasm almost instantly. The surge of ecstasy shot through her like a lightning bolt as her mind simply went blank.

"Jaddddddeeee." Was the only thing than came out of the Latina's mouth as her whole body hummed with pleasure.

Tori's eyes rolled up in her head as her whole body began to shake and buck drenching her girlfriends face with cum.

Jade just smiled and then set to work licking up the cum still leaking from Tori's center.

Tori on the other hand just lay there with her eyes fused shut as the orgasm slowly started to pass. She just made the happy humming noises she liked to make.

Jade after a minute of her pleasurable cleanup work moved up and took Tori in her arms.

"I love you Jade" purred Tori as the last vestiges of the orgasm passed.

"I love you to Tori." Jade said as she pulled the naked Latina closer to her.

**I got so many nice and good reviews for my last smut filled chapter. I decided to give you a bonus smut chapter following the activities of the next morning. Tori got written all over her but Jade made it up to her quite nicely. **

**Not quite the end yet.**


	28. Forever

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**That which we face.**

**Chapter 28 – Forever**

**NO one's POV**

Jade and Tori would spend the rest of that first weekend as lovers, naked. Most of that time just lying in bed watching Movies cuddling each other. At various times one or the other would simply lean in lay a small kiss on the others body and begin lovemaking. They didn't even bother to keep track how many times they ended up making love. To the both of them the weekend was wonderful, intimate and special.

By the end of that weekend when Jade's mother and Lisa finally returned Both Tori and Jade knew every square inch of each other's body. Jade could tell by the gleam in her mother's eye as she entered the house that Lori and Lisa had probably done much the same in their bed and breakfast.

Each couple when asked how the weekend went simply said with a smile. "It was good, thank you." Though Jade spotted Tori a short while later saying a very quiet but heartfelt thank you to her mom for letting her set up her special weekend for Jade.

Jade's mother simply smiled and said Thank you.

The school year slowly dragged on and Jade and Tori continued as a couple. They found each other very compatible in bed and their relationship grew even stronger. A month and half after what they would later describe as the "Weekend of sex" Jade's mom and Lisa decided to throw a party.

Jade's mother's divorce had finally come through and literally within in hours, the first boxes of Lisa and her daughter Mandy's stuff started to arrive at the West household. The party was to celebrate Lisa's moving in with Lori and a belated celebration of their reunion and their love for each other. Many of Lisa and Lori's family, friends and co workers wer invited. Though neither Lisa or Lori invited their parents. Both were still somewhat bitter at their parents for the forced 28 year separation.

The party was on a beautiful and rather warm October day. White fluffy clouds dotted the sky and light refreshing breeze filled the air. The West home was cleaned to within an inch of its life and then decorated for the occasion. Tables of food and drinks were set up on the patio. 80's music filled the house from the stereo. Both Tori and Jade helping with the work along with Lisa's daughter Mandy.

There was one other occasion for the party as Kyle, Lisa's son who was in in sophomore year at Ohio state and played on the football team was starting in a game VS Michigan. The game would be on the TV for everyone to watch.

Mandy on the other hand was in her senior year of high school. An aspiring actress herself she was quite talented. She had considered applying at Hollywood Art's high but decided to stay at her high school as she was doing very well and had a number of friends there. She was good natured and outgoing like her mother and was a person went straight after something she wanted. Jade and her new defacto sister got along surprisingly well.

Lori was worried that Jade would not take too well two new additions to the household. Jade knew this was important to her mother. In addition she found Mandy not too bad of a person and Jade's normally sour mood was not very sour lately as she was happily In love herself.

The party had just started when Jade wondered where Tori had vanished too.

"Hey Mandy, Where's Tori?" Said Jade

"Stuffing her face with guacamole I think." Said Mandy with a laugh as they both stood by the front door.

Jade walked out to the patio where she found her girlfriend by the food table indeed stuffing her face with food from a plate she had filled.

"Leave some for the guests." Jade said with an annoyed looking smirk.

"I was hungry, I've been working all helping with the party all morning." Whined Tori.

"And I thought you sister was the only one who could inhale a plate of food. " Jade remarked pointedly.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Tori said as a pout ran across her face, letting her insecurities getting the best of her.

Jade frowned and leaned in close to her face. "You're not even remotely fat and I'm just giving you shit Vega. You're stunningly beautiful and the woman I love, try not to forget that." Tori had slight bouts of unnecessary insecurity about her looks that annoyed Jade from time to time. Though Tori would say that Jade did the same thing from time to time, which was true. Jade had observed that Tori just seemed a bit jumpy and nervous today though she couldn't figure why.

Tori immediately perked up. "Jade thinks I'm beautiful, Yea" she happily proclaimed.

Jade just rolled her eyes. "Come on and let's greet guests. Beck, Andre, Robbie and Cat should be along soon. "

Tori and Jade set about greeting guests and helping around the party. A short while later, the rest of the gang showed up. Andre and Beck heading straight to the TV room to watch the football game. Cat headed out to the patio where the action was.

"Nice party Jade" Cat said walking up to Jade.

"Thanks cat, stay out of my room"

"I wasn't going to go into you room." Cat said defensively .

Jade narrowed her eyes. "You break things when you're in my room. "

Cat frowned, "Tori gets to go into your room."

"I gave her permission."

"Why"

"She's prettier than you." Jade said with a smirk causing Cat to start looking incredibly sad.

"JADE! Be nice to Cat." Said Tori who was standing by the bar a few feet away and overheard the conversation.

"Must you always spoil my fun." Jade protested.

"Excuse me for being a Killjoy" Tori said very sarcastically before storming off.

"I think she's mad at you." Cat pointed out.

Jade huffed and walked off in the direction her girlfriend went.

Tori had gone in the house and was standing in the entrance of the TV room when Mandy walked up to her.

"Hey Tori."

"Hey mandy, What up?" Tori said her spirits perking up a bit.

"Do you know who that is over there on the couch?" Mandy said pointing in the direction of Beck.

"That's my friend Beck, He's a great guy.

"He looks yummy?" Mandy said a smile curling up on her lips.

Tori smiled and briefly considered the possibility of Beck ending up as Jades brother in law which was remote but for some reason horribly funny to her.

"Word of warning, Jade used to date him."

Mandy nodded. "Anything else I need to know?"

"As I said he's a super nice guy. Women throw themselves at him all the time though. He'll get bored fast if you do that. Your best bet is to keep him off balance, challenge him a bit." Tori said after thinking for a moment.

Mandy looked at Beck hungrily for a moment and then looked at Jade as she approached. "I think I know my approach."

"Mandy, Can I steal Tori away from you?" Jade said looking somewhat annoyed.

"Sure, but can I ask you a question first?"

A few minutes later Beck noticed an attractive girl sit next to him. She had straight long brown hair in a ponytail. A round face with a cute snub nose. She was wearing a rather nice looking blue dress.

Beck certainly noticed she looked interested in him.

"Even though Ohio State is winning 14 to 10 their Quarterback can't throw today for shit." Beck thought he would toss that out to see how she took to a sports reference.

"My brother says he has his head up his ass. He's too focused on his upcoming NFL career and spending all the dough from the endorsement deals he hasn't even been offered yet. He says even the coach is getting annoyed. Not even half time and he's thrown 2 interceptions. Defense is doing all the work today."

Beck raised an eyebrow and nodded in approval. "You know your stuff."

Mandy laughed. "You see on the TV that player #80 there In the Ohio State Jersey. That's my brother Kyle."

"Shoot, you must be Mandy, Jade and Tori have told me a bit about you." Beck said with a smile as she shook her hand.

"Nothing good I hope." Mandy said playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

Beck liked her, he found himself hoping she really was interesting.

"Just a little, I don't know too much about you though. But I'm sure you will want to correct that."

"I will, l and for the record Jade has already given me permission to marry you." Mandy said mischievously.

"Did she now? I take it you already have our future all planned." Beck said with a rather amused look.

Mandy had a serious look on her face for a moment which quickly morphed into a rather playful one "Only through our 2nd child. How about I steal a few beers from the fridge and we can discuss the rest of our future in private. I do have rather large TV in my room so we don't miss the game."

Beck just laughed and got off the couch where Mandy stood up and put her arm around his waist and headed to the kitchen for some beers. He found her direct take charge attitude rather intriguing.

"Futures don't always pan you know." Beck pointed out.

Mandy pulled Beck just a bit closer. "Who in the fuck cares, Half the fun is in the planning."

"You don't waste time don't you?"

"No, Come on some beers and my empty room awaits." Mandy said with an infectious smile.

After Jade spoke with Mandy she led Tori up the stairs to her room.

"Why the attitude Vega? I was just having some fun. She does break things you know." Jade said slightly annoyed.

"I just didn't like your "you spoil all my fun quote."

Jade's face hardened and with a sudden movement she pulled Tori into her arms and crashed her lips on the surprised latina. It was hard passionate kiss full of power, Tori quickly found herself dominated by Jade's kiss.

After a few moments Jade let up and let the kiss slow down and become tender. After releasing the confused and somewhat aroused Latina Jade smiled.

"Vega, Stop taking me so seriously. The only thing you need to know and take serious is these four words.

"I fucking love you. Got that?" Jade said Tersely.

Tori nodded and laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Tori whispered.

"No worries, Vega."

"I love you Jade, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Tori said. "I'm just having one of the days where I'm feeling more vulnerable and insecure. I still have them, even with the therapy."

Jade just held Tori tight. You won't lose me Tori, I'm going to stay with you forever. You mean the much to me."

"Thanks Jade"

Jade held Tori for a few more seconds. "Come on, my mom was going to give a little speech on the patio. Let's get back to the party."

It was when she said the word party Jade realized why Tori had been so jumpy and nervous. "Oh, shit I just realized, this is your first party since the one where raped. You've been sort of jumpy and nervous all day. I'm so sorry, are you ok." Jade said.

Tori rubbed her hands for a moment. "I'm ok, I'm only a little nervous. The crowd and the party just reminds me of Amber Sterling's party a bit."

Jade took both of Tori's hands in hers and looked her deep in the eyes. "No one will ever touch you again, if at any time you need to get away just come up to my room. Are you ready to go back?"

Tori smiled. "Yes"

They came downstairs and out on the patio just as Lisa and Lori had begun to speak to many of the partygoers.

Lori stood near the bar next to Lisa. "Lisa and would like to thank you all for coming. 28 years ago the love of my life was taken from me when Lisa and I were separated. " Lisa started to speak sounding somewhat sadly.

"Separated we both moved on with our lives but each of us never forgot or stopped loving the other. Now years later and with the help of my beautiful daughter Jade and her wonderful girlfriend Tori Lisa has been put back in my arms 28 years after being pulled for them. Our infinate thanks to Jade and Tori." Lori at this point started to tear up so Lisa took over.

"It's very emotional for both of us and with the grace of God we were able to rekindle and strengthen the bonds of love that had formed between us all those year ago."

Jade felt Tori take her hand and squeeze it at this point.

Lisa continued speaking. "We're here today to celebrate our reunion and the love we have for each other so as old saying goes eat, drink and be merry and celebrate with us."

The assembled crowd started to clap as Lisa and Lori now both in tears hugged each other. As many of the crowd went to congratulate the pair Tori pulled Jade into a tight hug. "I love you Jade" she said.

Jade squeezed the Latina Back. "I love You Tori."

The party was a huge success stretching from the afternoon well into the evening. Tori was able to overcome her nervousness, relax and enjoy the party. Lisa's son's team won their game with her son Kyle getting a sack on the Michigan Quarterback in the 4th quarter causing much excitement in the house.

Tori and Jade mostly hung out with Cat, Andre and Robbie. They all noticed the several hour conspicuous disappearance of Mandy and Beck.

"I wonder what the pair are doing?" Andre said with a knowing smile.

"Well I can tell you Mandy's a sweetheart but if there is something she want's she'll get it and she seems to have set her sights on beck. " Jade noted.

"Their doing it?" Cat said with a giggle.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before everyone burst out laughing.

It was then several seconds later that Mandy and Beck reappeared in front of the group which was assembled in the living room. The group noticed they were holding hands and looking very close.

"Well, Well, nice of you two to make an appearance. We could hear you two all the way downstairs." Jade said with a large smirk.

"We couldn't hear them?" A confused Cat said before Beck and Mandy could react.

Jade momentarily glared in anger at Cat for spoiling her fun but said nothing.

Mandy and Beck both blushed regardless confirming the rest of the group's suspicions.

"I think I'll keep this one, he's kind of fun." Mandy said as she plopped down in the lap of Beck who had just sat down.

Beck just smiled. Jade knew that smile and knew Beck was already hooked.

Eventually the party ended with the guests and other friends of Lisa and Lori saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways. Before leaving Beck gave his new girlfriend a rather long goodnight kiss and made plans for the following day.

As the last of the guests left around 11:45 Lisa and Lori found Jade and Tori who were cleaning up in the kitchen. They had already found Mandy and told her she could stop cleaning and relax.

"Jade and Tori, don't worry about cleaning tonight. We can do that in the morning. "Lori said.

Tori nodded. "OK, are you sure?" Jade asked.

"Knock yourselves out if you want, but your mom and I are going to go upstairs and have sex." Lisa said with a smile to Jade.

"Lisa" Lori protested turning beet red before quickly ushering her out of the room.

Jade put down the bag of trash she was holding and pulled Tori into her arms and held her in silence for a moment. "I want to be with you forever." She whispered in Tori's ear. "Protect you, love you, be with you. "

Tori's heart simply melted. "Forever has a very nice ring to it, I'm going to hold you to that Jade. I love you."

Jade smiled, kissed Tori briefly and took her by the hand. "Come on lover let's go to bed."

"I couldn't agree more." Tori said as they started up the stairs together.

**The end.**

**This chapter the last one was the most difficult to write for me. I'm not sure why. Well Jade and Tori are a couple and going strong. Lisa and Jade's mother Lori are now living together and very happy. **

**Lisa's daughter Mandy set her sights on Beck, took a very direct approach and was able to quickly reel him in. A nice ending with everyone happy.**

**I am seriously considering a sequel and am working on ideas for the plot. Would you guys like to see one? I'm thinking of picking up the story 2-3 years later with Jade and Tori in college. Any comments would be welcome.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story many thanks for taking the time to read it. As always I would like to thank everyone who wrote all those very kind reviews. You're all very kind. **


	29. Authors Note and Preview of sequel

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other assocaited copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Authors note: I wanted to take the opportunity to thank everyone again for reading my story and all the very nice reviews. I do my best.**

**A number of people said they would like a sequel to "That which we face" and I have started work on one. Work is progressing slowly but surely. This story is coming out much slower than my other ones. I'm not sure when I will have the 1****st**** chapter out but I can give you an idea what is coming. I have a couple of chapters completed at the moment and a couple under construction.**

**First couple of chapters will be important points in the first two years of Tori and Jade's college experience. The main body of action will probably take place in their junior year of college. There will be some drama and come comedy as well. Relationships will be tested, that sort of thing. **

**Here is a tiny preview of coming attractions and will take place in chapter one. It takes place on graduation day from Hollywood Arts High.**

_As Tori got to the table she took her yearbook and eagerly handed it to Jade along with a pen after giving the Goth a quick kiss._

"You never signed my yearbook Jade"

_Jade looked at the yearbook as if it were made from toxic waste. "Do I have to?" _

"_Yes Jade. Please." Tori whined._

_Jade huffed. "Fine" and started to write while Tori spoke with Cat for a moment about plans to go to the beach next week._

"_Here you go Vega." Jade said handing the yearbook to the excited Latina who immediately looked up what her girlfriend wrote._

_Tori's Jaw dropped upon reading the entry. "That's it?"_

**You will have to wait to find out what Jade wrote in Tori's yearbook.**

**If anyone has a suggestion as far as plot let me know. It's all in development at the moment and perhaps one or two fresh ideas may punch it up a bit.**

**-Later folks…**


End file.
